Way To Women's Heart (Prequel of Love, Sex,Sin and Porn)
by amazing Aisha
Summary: Two people, polar opposite of each other but connected by one feeling, Love. See how love changes not only these people but also their lives and beliefs. (Thank you May for giving me permission to write this prequel please read Love, Sex ,Sin and Porn.)
1. Sexy and Sweet

**Sexy and Sweet. **

**Author's Notes. **

**The characters does not belong to me only plot is mine. **

_**(Important Notes:**_

_**Few months back one of my dearest friend and writer, May as you all know her Mariah April May has written a humorous story called Love, Sex, Sin and Porn. I love this story so much for its humour and sexiness and begged May to do Prequel of this story, as you all know they recently retired but she given me permission to write prequel of this story. I hope you guys love this prequel story.)**_

**Prologue:**

**Damon's P.O.V. **

''_That's it baby.'' _He grunted as he sped his thrusts inside sexy red head.

Her moans were growing more higher as he pounded inside her vigorously.

''_Who's your daddy!'' _he asked while spanking her pert behind and then he felt her inner walls clenching around his hard member.

''_Daddy! I'm cumming !'' _She gave a high pitch scream and came around him.

He then pushed her away and she hurriedly drop on her knees before taking him in her mouth.

He moaned as his head rolled back while red head sucked his member like popsicle.

''_Aw Fuck! _He groaned loudly while he came inside her mouth and in few seconds he heard loud voice enough to bring him back from his pleasurable high. _''Cut! It's a wrap up!''_

He turned around to see crew packing their equipment as Director approached them. _''Great job Damon, you too Aurora.''_

Smirking he stared at red head beauty who was now wearing her dressing gown. _''Nice to work with you again princess.''_

Aurora giggled and seductively caress his sweaty chest. _''It's my pleasure sexy daddy Damon.''_

With that she left as he make his way towards changing room still naked, after all it's not something like they never saw before.

He is the most sexy porn star in their industry and not ashamed of his profession, although that's was not his first choice of career.

His real passion is cars and dream to open vintage cars showroom but for that he needs money which was always an issue for them.

He remember his father leaving his mom, him and his brother for some rich bimbo only to be killed in car accident.

His mother was simple house wife and did her best in her waitress job but couldn't manage expenses.

He knew his brother dreams of becoming Doctor will go into drain if he didn't do anything so he dropped out of his school and start working.

At first he worked at auto shop and life was going good but then when he turned eighteen soon another tragedy strikes when her mom got diagnosed with lungs cancer.

They were some dark days and he didn't know how he will get money to save his mother's life until one day his friend William came with an idea.

**( Flashback:**

''_**Look Damon, I am your friend and I know something that can help you out with your financial situation.''**_

**Hope rises inside me as I stared at my friend. **_**''Tell me Will! I will do anything to save my mother.''**_

**He then explains me about his cousin who is adult movie director and need handsome looking guy to play in his movies.**

**At first I looked at him dumbfounded but soon my anger flare up. **_**''Will have you gone nuts! you want me to work in porn! Have you lost your fucking mind!''**_

**Will stared at me calmly and only speaks when I was calm down. **_**''First it's up to you but you need money A.S.A.P and I can only find this solution for you.'' **_

**I was about to scream but he stopped me as he continued. **_**''Plus it's temporary situation and as soon you are financially stable enough to treat your mother, help Stefan in becoming Doctor and buy your own vintage cars showroom you can then easily quit.''**_

**His words made Damon think rationally and after lot of thinking he finally said. **_**''Okay Will fix meeting with your cousin.''**_

**End of Flashback)**

Damon finished getting dressed as he remember old memories and he thanked Will with all his heart because his suggestion solve all his problems.

Now his mom living happy healthy life in her new home and Stefan is in his final year of residency and soon will became Doctor and he not only managed to save his family but in few months he will open his dream showroom.

That's why he is not ashamed of his Adult movie star career because it's saved him and his family of losing everything.

Once outside he hopped on his Camaro and drives to his mother's home.

''_Mom!'' _he called once he was inside and saw Lily Salvatore in kitchen who smiled in delight at sight of her son.

''_Damon!'' _she hugged him before kissing his cheeks. _''It's good to see you, you guys won't visit your old mother much.''_

Damon rolled his eyes at his over dramatic mother. _''We just had dinner two nights ago.''_

He reminds her and she waved her hands. _''Anyway Stefan called, your brother is not celebrating his brother tomorrow.''_

Why I'm not surprise. _''Something came up at hospital?''_

His mother confirmed with sad nod. _''He is working so hard and I am worried that he will forget to enjoy his life.''_

He understand his mom worries , my brother appreciate this opportunity more than anyone because he felt guilty that I sacrifice so much for his dreams and our family when he never share our burden.

That's why he is working hard to death and like mom I was also worried he stopped having fun long ago, he don't have girlfriend, he never go out on dates in fact I am sure my baby brother is still virgin.

It was then brilliant idea form on my mind. _''Don't worry mom, this year Stefan will have birthday he will never forget.''_

Lily smile and as they set table for dinner he was confident that his plans will change his brother's life forever but little did he knew it was his life that's going to change forever.

**########### **

**Elena's P.O.V. **

''_Yes! Yes! Yes!'' _she screamed in delight. _''Faster go faster!'' _and before she knew it Evan student of her class reached the finishing line making her jump with happiness.

''_I won Ms Elena!'' _he screamed over crowd to his sweet teacher.

Elena shake her head at his enthusiasm and proud look as rest of his classmates carry him over his shoulder.

After sports day reached to an end every teacher gave prize to participants while Headmaster give winners their medals.

''_Alright everyone.'' _She start speaking with her entire class of ten years old. _''Today you guys make me so proud and happy and I hope you guys perform as well in your exams as you just did today.''_

After day was over she returned home and changed herself in comfiest clothes and then picked Bible to recite for few minutes.

After she finished she prayed. _''Thank you Lord Mighty for success my students achieved today, I pray that my every student always work hard and find success in their lives.'' _She then prayed more and once she finished she went to make herself dinner.

She was almost done when her door bell rang.

She went to open door and meet kind green eyes and handsome face of her one and only best friend. _''Stefan!''_

She ushered him inside and offer him to stay for dinner. _''Thanks Lena.''_

They eat their dinner and Elena could see he looked distress.

She knew something happened at hospital.

They met by chance, few months ago Elena was in terrible accident and Stefan was one of intern she met there.

He was kind and gentle person and helped her a lot in recovery and during that time they became friends.

They never developed any kind of romantic feelings because Stefan whole focus was on fulfilling his dream of becoming Doctor.

Elena on other hand came from religious family and raised with certain values and expectations, that's why she is saving herself for someone special and she thinks there are fat chances that she will lose her virginity on her wedding night.

Meanwhile they both were content with their friendship and after all they have their whole life ahead to figure relationships out.

After dinner she finally asked. _''Steff what's wrong?''_

He gave me pained looked as he said. _''We lost patient of lungs cancer today.''_

As soon words came out I understand and tears form on his eyes.

''_Oh Steff!'' _I enveloped my friend in comforting embrace and let him cry on my shoulder.

''_It's okay Steff, let it all out. I'll pray for your patients soul and for your inner peace.''_

That cheered Stefan bit, his sweet friend always knew how to calm him down and he respect her a lot.

Once he was okay he stared at Elena with sad eyes.

''_Today reminds me of time when my mom was suffering and I am so glad that she survived, if it wasn't for my brother I don't know what we would have..''_

He trailed off and she can see him struggling with his emotions.

She met his mother few times but he never introduced me too his brother. I know he loves and respects his brother a lot but also felt guilty about kind of job he start doing for their sake.

I know that's the reason he worked so hard because he wants to make his brother proud and that his sacrifice didn't go in vain but he also hope that once he achieves his dreams his brother gives up his job.

I remember once asking him what his brother do but he shot me down with words that his work his disgusting and he will get Damon out of his job as soon he becomes doctor.

''_How is Auntie?'' _she asked to distract him from painful thoughts.

''_Mom is fine but little sad that I am not celebrating my birthday this year.'' _

She knew he had huge presentation at hospital tomorrow but then brilliant thought came into her mind. _''Hey! When your shift is over tomorrow?''_

He frowned but answer. _''ten thirty, but why you are asking?''_

She clapped her hand excited about her brilliant plan. _''Great so I will make Mac and Cheese and bake Cake and then pick you up so we can go to your home and celebrate your birthday before days end.''_

He looked little uncertain but she stared at him with her doe like eyes as she pleaded cutely. _''Please! ''_

He pretends to think hard but then his smile gave away as he said. _''Okay fine.''_

_Yay!'' _she hugged her best friend before looking at him excitedly.

''_Thanks Steff and I promise that you won't forget this day ever!''_

Little does she knows that it will be she who will never forget this day ever.

**############**

**Author's Notes **

**So here is prologue chapter, next will be how they met first time. Do check it out before you read this and I hope you like this story as well. Please send me your reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more. **


	2. Birthday Blast

**Birthday Blast.**

**Author's Notes. **

**The characters does not belong to me only plot is mine. **

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Damonfangirl, Tia Salvatore, hela 0023, livherself, tvdforever92683, Tandy Jean, guest reviewer and special Thanks to May ( Mariah April May) for your reviews and for this wonderful idea.**

**Thanks to all my readers who follow or favourite this story. **

_**(Important Notes:**_

_**This story is prequel to Love, Sex , Sin and Porn so naturally they both are different people but their characters will develop and change over time as this story continues. So please don't compare it and just have patience with me and this story. )**_

**Damon's P.O.V**

Opening door of his brother house he ushered his guests inside.

Luckily he has access to spare key and knew his brother's shift will end late so it will give him enough time to arrange his surprise.

''_Alright everyone! I want this birthday to be most memorable birthday for my baby brother, so do your best to please him.'' _

He looked at simple decorated room and thought to warned his guests beforehand. _''Also my brother is biggest prude ever so don't mind his insults or protest and do complete opposite of everything he screams at you.''_

His guests laughed and he knew as his fellow colleague they took this birthday as challenge and now he can't wait for his brother to arrive so they can start this Birthday Blast.

**############**

**Elena's P.O.V **

We just arrived at Stefan's place. He was super exhausted and finally fessed up about Monique his fellow intern whom he went out on a date few times but she turned him down few days ago because according to her he is no fun, boring and broody kind of guy.

''_I can't believe you didn't tell me you were seeing someone let alone getting dumped by her few days later!'' _I scolded him as he helped me with carrying food dishes.

''_Sorry Lena, its just something happened and didn't work out.'' _Her friend told her in calm voice as he explains why he didn't tell her about Monique before.

''_Damon said it wasn't meant to be so there is no need to dwell my time feeling sad about her.'' _

I nodded agreeing with his brother. _''Your brother is right, God has paired someone special for us and when time is right you will find her soon.''_

Stefan gave me small smile as we reached his door.

''_Now cheer up! We will have memorable birthday tonight!'' _

With that he opened his door and as we entered I was greeted with most horrifying scene of my entire life as I watched naked bodies scattered around room committing sinful act!

The dish of Mac and Cheese slipped from my numb fingers as my pure innocent eyes settled on among these naked people committing sinful act was a naked guy standing in middle of room with _**(Happy birthday Stefan)**_ banner and smirk on his face as he stare at us with his mischievous blue eyes.

''_Oh My God!'' _with that I turned around and covered my face with my hands hoping this hellish scene is just figment of my imagination.

**############**

**Damon's P.O.V **

''_Oh My God! '' _I was distracted by high pitch shriek of my brother's beautiful companion.

My eyes filtered to her shaking, sexy back as she turned around and hid her face away with her hands for extra measures meanwhile my brother was fuming in fifty shades of red as he watched me with outrage look on his face. _''What the hell is going on!''_

Before I can answer the girl next to him hiss. _''Don't say bad word Steff!''_

My brother looked frustrated, he didn't know if he should reply her or attack me for this surprise and it's amusing to see him so flustered as he took in scene in front of him.

''_Lena I am so sorry! Damon explain now what is this!'' _he screamed again.

Rolling my eyes I whistle behind me and as planned four naked girls Valerie, Nora, Mary Lou and Sage come and stood beside me watching my brother seductively.

''_Girl's why don't you give birthday boy his treat.'' _

At this my brother stepped back in panicked but before he knew it all four girls who were famous porn stars from our industry grabbed Stefan and together lift my brother off the ground as they carried my brother inside bypassing me. _''Put me down! Damon I will tell mom!'' _

His threats soon died as girls carried him towards his room meanwhile I couldn't help but laugh at his silly threats.

My guests were having time of their life and I was getting hard myself hearing moans of pleasure coming from room and twin blonde's waved at me seductively so I was about to join my brother's birthday orgy when I heard frightening voice behind me.

Turning around I watched Stefan's companion still standing but now whispering to herself.

''_Oh Lord save me from Satan's shadows and forgive these souls who are lost in sinful world, please put them on right path and save my innocence from these sinful acts.'' _

Realization dawned on me that she is praying and I couldn't help to control my laughter as I reached towards her and whisper in her ear using my sultry voice. _''You know it's bad manners to turn your back on your host?''_

She gasp at my voice and turned around and for first time our eyes met.

I swear my heart skipped a beat as it landed on her innocent, cute face and beautiful doe like eyes that were watching me as if they can see my soul if I even have one.

Her eyes captivated mine making me unable to see anything else , my eyes roam over her simple dark blue dress that covered her entire body and without conscious thought I gravitate towards her and caressed her soft cheeks while relishing at its softness.

''_So beautiful.'' _I breathed stepping more closer but that movement brings my hardness in contact with something soft, silk and whatever spell we were in broke down as we both stared down at my hardness poking at her covered skin of stomach.

''_Ahhha!'' _she shrieked jumping back horrified as if she just realised I was naked.

Her eyes were full of anger as she screams at me._ ''Stay away from me Demon!'' _she crossed her heart.

Smirking I step closer as I replied. _''Its Damon sweetness but I am well known Demon in bed.''_

Her face turned red as she gave me one hell of disgusting and scorching look and before I can say anything else she turned around and ran from house leaving me calling after her. _''At least tell me your name Sweetness!'' _but by the time I reached at door she was gone.

Confused and little disappointed with her sudden departure I turned around and to my surprise my proud ,hard member was also deflated and disappointed by her departure too.

In that moment Stefan stormed towards me looking every bit menacing even in his dishevelled attire.

''_Where is she? Where is Elena?'' _he screamed at me while looking around his house.

''_Elena.'' _Even her name is as beautiful as her and its sounds so wonderful listening her name.

''_Elena.'' _I repeated again like fool and something in my voice gain my brother attention who stared at me for few seconds before shocking look came on his face. _''No! No! No! Absolutely not!''_

I was confused and irritated by his rubbish murmuring that is disturbing me from thinking about her.

''_Everyone out of my house before I call cops!'' _my brother screamed at my guests and frankly I didn't even notice or care as they all ran from house leaving me and my brother behind.

I was still standing where Stefan left me thinking about Elena when I was hit by material on my face.

''_What the Fu!'' _I saw my leather pants that apparently my brother threw at my face.

Making disgruntled noise I wear my pants and turned to face my fuming brother as I finally asked. _''What's your problem.''_

I can see vain jumped on Stefan's neck as he gave me deathly stare. _''My problem! My problem! Yeah first you crashed my house! Then you arrange orgy and make my poor innocent friend scared for life!''_

Of all his ranting only one word register my mind. _''So this Elena is just your friend?'' _I asked in hopeful voice.

If looks could kill I would be dead as my brother stepped towards me as he pointed his finger at me. _''You! You will stay away from her! Elena is my best friend and she is not your type of girl and thank God but you will never be her type, so don't even think about her.''_

Feeling challenged

I was about to say something to push his buttons but then I saw how genuinely my brother care for his friend and I already did damage that friendship by throwing this party.

Surrendering my hand I gave him honest answers. _''Hey I mean no harm . Mom and I were worried how hard you work plus I just want to cheer you up after your breakup and looking now throwing surprise orgy was not that great idea but I swear if I knew you were bringing your friend I would have...'' _

I didn't need to carry on because my brothers face soften and before I knew it he was hugging me.

''_I am sorry for shouting at you.'' _He told me sincerely once he stepped away.

He then looked around mess and broken dish of Mac and cheese and cake on floor and sighed as he start cleaning it.

Feeling little guilty I help my brother and together we were able to clean his home.

By the time his place was clean I went to grab my shirt and jacket.

Once dressed I went back to living room only to find my brother with his cell phone.

''_Please Elena pick up your phone! I am really sorry!'' _he then dropped his phone in frustration and I feel even more guilty for ruining my brother's birthday and friendship in one night.

''_Listen Steff just give me her address and I will explain her this whole situation.''_

My brother looked at me with deep thoughtful eyes and finally he wrote address on paper.

I was about to take it but he pulls it away out of my reach. _''I will give you her school address where she teaches but I have two conditions.''_

He knew I don't like following conditions but still he carried on. _''First you will apologise and explain that I didn't knew about your stupid surprise.''_

Anger flare inside me as I scoff at him. _''Me and apologise! For what exactly?.'' _

He gave me outraged look. _''You scared an innocent, pure girl for life and for your information she is true Catholic girl! that saw your disgusting display of surprise.''_

It was unfair but something about her purity and innocence plus her religious upbringing somehow makes me feel little guilty for today's display.

''_Fine I will apologise and what is your second condition?'' _I asked sarcastically in full annoyance.

Stefan didn't meet my eyes as he said. _''You will not try to pursue her.''_

He then looked up and gave me most earnest look. _''Look Damon, I understand you just developed some kind of crush on her, which is not surprising because anyone who meets Elena couldn't help but like her.''_

As he said this I was transported back to that doe eye beauty who captivated me and I daresay part of my heart and I just met her tonight.

''_Damon please you are my brother and I know you and she is not type of girl you are used to so please stay away from her.''_

My mind was messed up and even if it register truth behind my brother's words, somehow my heart is refusing to understand it.

So giving him swift nod I grabbed paper and rushed outside.

Only once I was out my nerves were once again filled with excitement and anticipation because now I can't wait to meet Elena again and for first time in long time I am looking forward for sunrise that will bring me closer to light and hopefully to Elena.

**############ **

**Author's Notes. **

**So here is another chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy it, do check out (Love , Sex , Sin and Porn). Please send me your reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more. **


	3. Unexpected Apologise

**Unexpected Apologise. **

**Author's Notes. **

**The characters does not belong to me only plot is mine. **

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Riley 38, Tandy Jean, Damonfangirl, Tia Salvatore and my guest reviewer for your reviews. **

**Thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story. **

**Special Thanks: **

**To all my reviewer who review (What Makes You Beautiful) It just got its hundred reviews!**

**Important Notes:**

**For those readers who haven't read May's story Love, Sex, Sin and Porn please read that story first. **

**Also my guest reviewer asked if I can adopt (Forget Me Not )so I cant because angst and suspense is not my speciality and I feel it really hard when I write angst fill chapters in my own stories. Like you I hope they complete it one day but that's their decision and as writer and reader I respect that.**

**Now here is next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Elena's P.O.V **

_**(In cold dark night of winter Elena was walking on snow covered road, she has been looking for shelter for hours but to her dismay wherever she looks she saw everything covered in darkness and snow. **_

**Finally admitting defeat she was ready to face her fate when suddenly a warm light appeared out of nowhere and as she looked closely that light was coming from cabin.**

**Feeling hope and relief she all but sprint towards that cabin thanking God that given her beacon of hope for her survival. **

**She knocked on the door hoping someone is inside but no one answer the door. **

**In desperation she tried doorknob and to her surprised it was unlocked. **

**She opened the door and stepped inside quickly closing door behind her.**

**The cabin was small but homely and warm because of fireplace in middle of end wall.**

**In front of fireplace there was mattress which was covered with white sheets and on top of it was fluffy pillows and white comforter.**

**Stepping closer towards fireplace she was shivering from head to toe.**

**She held out her hand and warmed them up before touching her cold cheeks. **

**Suddenly she heard voice whispering in her ear .**_**'It wont help you.'' **_

**Elena gasp and turned around only to come face to face with none other then Stefan's brother Damon who was standing way closer to her, he was dressed in black and looked extremely handsome under firelight while looking at her curiously with his beautiful blue eyes. **

**Stepping back to create distance she asks but her voice stutters due to cold. **_**''Wh? What are y you doing h here?''**_

**He gave her look that she can't understand because no one has ever looked at her like this before in her life. **

**He stepped closer so that she can feel warmth radiating from his body as he replied. **_**''You tell me? I am here because of you.''**_

**Elena was feeling confused by his cryptic answer when suddenly window burst open and frosty air hit her with full force. **

**Damon quickly close window back but now Elena was trembling , her face was turning pale her body was getting numb. **

**She felt warm arms wrapped around her as Damon led her towards mattress and made her sit down. **

**He rubbed her hands with his but no matter what he do she can feel herself freezing to death. **

''_**I need to warm you up fast before you die with cold.'' **_**To her surprise he then shrugged his jacket off and reached to unbutton her jacket. **

**Gasping at his bold action she pushed him away. **_**''Wh What aa are you d doing!'' **_**She wanted to scream but it sounded more like broken whisper. **

**He gave her that look that make his eyebrow arch before soft smile came on his lips. **_**''Its survival one on one, you need body heat A.S.A.P before you turned into ice sculpture.''**_

**Elena can feel her mind shutting down as her shivering got worse but still she shakes her head. **_**''It's wro..'' **_**She was unable to form words but then felt soft warm hands cupping her cheeks. **

''_**Is it wrong for me wanting to save your life?'' **_

**She couldn't ignore wisdom behind his question and with that in mind she managed to nod at him.**

**This time when he unbutton her jacket and pulled it off her she didn't protest , her shirt was next and she shiver not only because of cold but the way his eyes darkened as it roamed over her half naked body. **

**He quickly took her shoes off before unbuttoning her loose pants and then pulled it off her leaving her only in her white bra, panties and socks.**

**Elena was starting to get warm, she didn't knew if it was from embarrassment of being so exposed in front of stranger or that new feeling that stirring deep inside her because of this stranger. **

**She dive under comforter and quickly divest remaining of her clothes. **

**She saw amusement behind his eyes as he watched her and then slowly he reached to pull his shirt off revealing his magnificent body to her eyes. **

**Elena eyes examined him with fascination as she never saw naked man in real life before him and now here she was watching man getting naked and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his body. **

**He gave her smirk as he unbuckled his belt and in seconds he stood up naked as he took his pants off.**

**This time she didn't find him repulsive or disgusting but instead she never saw such a beautiful man in her life who also has handsome physique making him look well built but not extremely muscular.**

**She blushed when her eyes zoned on his Male parts and even though she can't compare it with anyone else yet to her it was really masculine and beautiful part of him.**

**They watched each other for few seconds and then Damon lifted comforter enough to quickly laid beside her before covering them again as if they were snuggling inside cocoon. **

**Temperature surrounding them suddenly start rising as they felt how close their bodies were. **

**For a while they just stare at each other longingly but then she felt him moving closer until he warps his arms around her waist bringing their body so close that she can feel his warmth and sent enveloping her entirely making her moan at this intimate moment between them. **

''_**You know if you want this to work, then you also have to wrap your arms around me.''**_

**Elena felt her whole being in flames as she wrapped her arms around him and they both hugged each other so tightly as if they were glue to each other skins. **

**She didn't know why but she was lost in his embrace, his manly scent was making her loose grip on her sanity and before she can stop herself she kissed on his chest. **

''_**Elena.'' **_**He breathed her name like prayer as she lift her face leaning closer to offer her lips without caring consequences of her bold actions.**

**His eyes glitter like star as he bring his face closer to her lips and just when their lips were about to brush she heard a loud ringing noise making everything around her disappear even handsome face of Damon Salvatore. )**

Elena's eyes open up to ringing voice of her alarm and she found herself not in some cabin but in her room.

With gasp she jolted up in sitting position and focused on her surroundings but no matter how much she tries rubbing her eyes she was still sitting on her bed in her room.

Never in her life she had such a vivid dream and she knew it was vivid because not only she remember every small detail of that dream but her breathing was different and wetness between her legs were prove how much it affected her.

Why she was dreaming about him? She was totally disgusted with him last night and yet in her dreams she had completely opposite reactions to him.

She felt strange desires built in her stomach making her uncomfortable and little frustrated but she quickly snapped herself out of these disturbing thoughts and went to take cold shower hoping it will cleanse not only her body but also her mind that subconsciously trying to tell her something.

**###########**

**Damon's P.O.V **

Do you know how many flowers are there in this world? Too many and apparently they all mean something.

My only mistake was to ask florist to suggest flower for beautiful lady and he start blabbering about all these flowers and meaning behind them.

Finally fifteen minutes later I had enough and I stopped this jolly old fellow before he start describing difference between Daisies and Gerbera.

''_listen I just need flowers to apologise this innocent, beautiful girl I just met and really like.''_

He gave me thoughtful look and then he went inside for few minutes and then return with bouquet in his hands.

''_Here you go white Daisies symbolise innocence and purity and red Roses are for love but they can also be symbol of apology.''_

Handing me bouquet he tapped my arm. _''Now go and get your girl and if you manage to get first date then I recommend pink lilies for your girl.''_

He winked at me and I couldn't help but pay him little extra for his help.

For rest of the drive I tried my best to be calm and compose but somehow for first time in my life I am feeling extremely nervous.

I wasn't even this nervous when I shot my first porn and that is saying something because I remember how nerve wracking that day was but after that it was as easy as breathing and I never felt nervous again.

Yet somehow this girl is able to make me feel all these emotions that I never felt before so yes I am nervous because this is my one and only shot if I want something to have with her.

Soon I arrived at school where she teaches and for some reason I couldn't find in myself to get out of my car.

''_Don't be a wimp Damon, Just go inside and apologise.'' _I told myself out loud.

Taking deep breath I picked up bouquet and opened my door and confidently walked inside.

Only once I was inside I stand there feeling like an idiot because I didn't knew in which classroom she was.

Walking around I found admin office where a woman around mid thirties is working on her laptop.

''_Good morning Ms, I am looking for Elena.''_

She seems annoyed but as soon her eyes land on me she was affected just like rest of her species.

What I can say I am specially created to give these women wet dreams.

Straightening herself she gave me brightest smile. _''How can I help you Mr?''_

''_Please call me Damon, I am looking for Elena, beautiful Burnett with long hair and bambi like eyes. She is Professor here in your school.'' _I tried to describe her best way I can since I didn't knew her last name and baby bro forget to mention it while giving her address.

''_Ah! Ms Gilbert, she is our English Professor and in charge of fourth grade but faculty visiting hours are between lunch hours or at end of school hours.'' _She explains but I couldn't wait that long so I gave her one of my flirty smile as my eyes landed on her name plate.

''_Please Ms May, I really need to see her for few minutes, its really important and I promise I won't take much of her precious time.'' _I looked at her with pleading eyes and saw her melting instantly.

''_Ok! You can find her in corner class when you turned left down the hall.''_

Taking one rose out of bouquet I give it to her. _''Thank you so much Ms May, you are truly sweetest person ever.'' _She giggle while taking rose from my hand. _''Hope to see you again Damon.'' _She told me as I waved her goodbye.

Walking down empty hall I turned left and walked towards classroom and sure enough as soon I reached I saw her through glass windows.

She looked so cute in glasses and I never knew I liked girls with glasses but apparently I like everything on this girl.

She is wearing purple shirt and dark brown long skirt. Her long hair was tied in pony tail and she wear light makeup giving her most natural look.

Double checking my reflection in window glass I tried to flatten my hair before straightening my jacket and took deep breath to calm myself down as I walked at door and lightly knocked on it to gain this girl's attention who invaded my mind ever since I saw her last night.

"_Hey Elena, hello children !''_

**############**

**Elena's P.O.V **

This morning was one of the weirdest mornings of my life and after that dream I thought nothing could be weirder than that but I was so wrong because I was disturbed by knock during middle of my lessons and when I turned towards door I saw none other than Damon Salvatore standing with bouquet in his hand and smile on his face while waving at children as if he was some famous celebrity.

For few seconds I just stared at him dumbfounded because the way he was dressed up it's seems like he just stepped out of my dreams.

The only difference was his hair that looked little style and not messy like in my dreams or even last night when I saw him naked.

At word naked I gasp in horror and turned to look at my innocent young students who were watching us quietly.

''_Class !Read page five and six, I'll be right back.'' _I told them gently before marching towards this insane man and discreetly pushed him outside before closing door behind me.

''_What do you think you are doing here?'' _I demanded in hush voice while giving him angry glare.

He opened his mouth but I cut him off and pointed towards hall. _''You know what! I don't care just leave before I call security and escort you out of school premises.''_

He didn't move to leave in fact he stepped closer and present me with bouquet in his hand while giving me most honest and sincere look as he said. _''I'm really sorry Elena, Stefan wanted me to apologise and I felt guilty too for exposing you to all that.''_

What ever I was expecting, I never in million years expected that he came all this way here to apologise.

''_Look I understand you think I am some kind of pervert and jerk because of my behaviour but truth is I didn't knew he was bringing his pal from work and I just wanted to cheer my brother after his breakup but apparently I messed that up too.'' _He muttered last words more to himself than to me.

Finally he took deep breath and held out flowers in front of me. _''Please forgive me, I don't want my brother's friendship ruin because of my stupidity, plus I am really sorry for what you gone through last night because of me.'' _

His eyes pierced through my heart and this time I averted my eyes feeling little guilty myself because he truly doesn't know what I gone through since I met him last night and seeing him apologising with such sincerity makes him look so adorable that my anger fades away.

Finally I couldn't stay angry with him anymore so I grabbed flowers from his hands. _''Its okay, I accept your apology and tell Stefan I am not angry at him either and will call him as soon I will get free.''_

The smile he gave me took my breath away and it was miracle that I didn't touched his handsome face yet.

''_Thank you! Thank you so much!'' _he then grabbed my hand and I felt electricity pass between us because In that moment our eyes met and I knew he felt same way too.

He just stared at me strangely and for few seconds I was transported back into my dreams when I heard him. _''Will you go out on a date with me?'' _

It was like spell was broken as I yanked my hand away and told him in plain words while not meeting his eyes. _''No! I can't. Now I think you should leave! Good day.'' _

I stared at him and he looked so heartbroken that I couldn't bare his sadness, so like cowered I turned around and went back in class closing door behind me and as I collapsed on my chair I wondered, why refusing him is breaking my own heart?

**############**

**Author's notes.**

**So here you go another chapter of this story. Please send me your reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more. **


	4. One Chance

**One Chance. **

**Author's Notes. **

**The characters does not belong to me only plot is mine. **

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Tandy Jean, Damonfangirl, Tia Salvatore, TinhineneA and my guest reviewer for your lovely reviews. Also Thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story. **

When final bell ring signalling end of day Elena ushered everyone out from her class before reminding her students about quiz tomorrow.

Once class cleared she gathered her things before making her way outside.

For past one week ever since her last encounter with Damon, she couldn't ignored this feeling that is making her slightly depressed.

Consciously she knew she made right decision about rejecting him but still she felt sad over her decision and no matter how much she tries she couldn't get his face out from her mind.

The rest of her days were restless as before and for first time in her life she couldn't understand these new emotions that are stirring deep inside her heart and specially for man she barely knew.

She was trying to read her favourite novel but somehow she kept staring blankly at same page over and over.

''Ah!'' screaming in frustration she snapped her book shut and decided to get some answers about man who is consuming her every thought.

She drives towards Stefan's while arranging questions about his brother in her mind. ( Where he lives? What kind of person he is? Can she date him? Will Stefan will be alright his friend and brother dating? And most importantly what kind of work he does for living that Stefan hates so much? )

While she was going over and over these questions she didn't realise that she reached her friend's home but to her surprise she saw police cars outside his house and Damon was talking with one of the officer.

Feeling furious with this scene she get out of her car and marched towards him.

''You! What have you done now?! Where is Stefan?!

Both Damon and officer were shocked at her outburst and she saw Damon step back as she poked on his chest. ''Did you throw one of your crazy parties again?! Do you get some kind of sick satisfaction humiliating your brother again and again?!

He shakes his head and stepped forward.''Listen Elena.'' His voice was gentle but somehow that ticked her off. ''And to think I felt sorry for turning you down, I actually came here to talk your brother about you and to ask if he is okay with us going out but after all this I am glad I turned you down because clearly we both are different people and I would never go out with someone like you!''

Damon blinked his eyes in sadness and for first time she noticed a huge bruise around his eyes.

Her anger evaporate as she asks. ''Damon your eye?'' she reached up to touch his face but he stepped back and shake his head sadly before walking inside leaving her alone with officer.

''Mam we are not here because of some complain about party, in fact we came here because of robbery report.''

Elena eyes widen as officer pointed two burglar in police cruiser. ''They would had succeed if that man didn't came, when we arrived we saw him knocking both of them out cold and saving his brother's life because one of them held him on gunpoint.''

Elena has tears in her eyes. She rushed inside and saw Stefan talking with another officer while giving his statement.

''Stefan!'' she ran to hugged her friend who looked little pale and had slight bruise on his left cheek. ''Stefan what happened?''

'' I didn't knew but one of the burglar was apparently my patient and somehow he figured it out I live alone. Today he came by with his friend to thank me but as soon I let him in he and his friend they pulled guns out.''

She shiver hearing as he recounts further events. '' Thank God Damon decided to stop by and for once I am glad he knew where my spare keys were hidden. You should have seen him tackling those burglar from behind and he kicked straight on other guy shin while I called cops and then took care of other guy, but really Elena I don't know what would have happened if my brother was not there because by the time cops came one of them pointed gun at me.''

He wiped her tears and before she can say anything officer called him over.

Making her way towards his room she saw Damon sitting quietly on his bed.

He looked up and their eyes met briefly and then soon he averted his eyes in anger but still didn't scream at her once.

Feeling more guilty then ever she went inside Stefan's bathroom and from cabinet got first aid kit.

Damon sat quietly when she walked closer towards him and then flinched when she applied ointment on his bruise skin.

Looking up she tenderly touched his other cheek as she said. ''I am so sorry.''

He stayed quiet and then grabbed her hand while cupping her cheeks. ''I came here to talk Stefan about you, I hoped to convince him so he can convince you to give me just one chance.''

He dryly chuckle and her heart clenched seeing distraught look on his face. ''I guess first impression is last impression, otherwise you didn't jump on conclusion so quickly out there.''

Elena held her head down feeling ashamed of herself. ''I am truly sorry, I guess part of me needs reason to blame you for all this...''

She was cut off when he pulled her hand bringing her closer and he gently caressed her face. ''Yet part of you want me, that's why we both came here tonight.'' Elena wanted to deny but he saw through her. ''There is something going on between us and you can't deny it anymore then I can.''

Damon watched battle raging in her eyes as he waited and then finally she looked at him with decision in her eyes.

''You are right we own it to each other this one chance. Pick me up on Saturday eight P.M''

Smile broke on his face that made her smile back. He kissed back of her hand before saying in grateful voice. ''Thanks, and I promise you won't regret giving me this one chance.''

Besides one chance is all he needs to make Elena Gilbert his forever.

**############**

**Author's Notes. **

**Here you go another chapter of this story. Please send me your reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more. **


	5. Dressed To Impress

**Dressed To Impress.**

**Author's Notes. **

**The characters does not belong to me only plot is mine. **

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Tandy Jean, Daddysadist, Damonfangirl, TinhineneA, Tia Salvatore, Elizabeth 1966 and Riley 38 Thanks for your wonderful reviews and thank you to my readers who follow or favourite this story. **

It not often happens that two people think or act similarly at same time in different places but this evening there was these two people who were standing in their bedroom while searching for perfect outfit to get dressed.

Damon searched and searched at his shirts option when suddenly his eyes landed on dark blue shirt which reminds him of blue dress Elena wore at his brother's disastrous party.

Smiling with confidence he grabbed shirt and jeans as he start getting dressed for his big date.

On the other side of the city Elena felt excited as she choose white lace silk shirt top and long black silk skirt connected with leather belt and matching pumps for her dinner date.

While getting dressed she decides about question she wants to ask today and imagine his answer.

The most important question that she wants to ask is about his job because part of her thinks it will be deciding factor about if she wants to pursue this relationship further or not.

She opted to let her silky hair down.

Once ready she was admiring her attire when she heard bell rang. Staring towards at clock she saw it was ten minutes to eight which makes her impress with his punctually.

Feeling giddy and nervous at same time she ran outside and open her door to reveal Damon looking more handsome then ever as his eyes impressively raked over her attire finally landing on her face. ''Hey, please come inside.'' She invites him inside.

He stepped inside and looked around before his eyes settled at her with wonder before giving her dazzling smile and presenting her with pink lilies.

''Thank you, these are really beautiful.'' She told him while accepting flowers from his hands. ''Not as beautiful as you.'' He remarked with his flirty voice.

She left to get Vase for flowers but not before he saw blush appearing on her face.

''Your place looks really wonderful.'' He told her as he watched her placing flowers in crystal Vase and he felt really homely like he step inside those clean and warm looking Hallmark homes where families huddle together during festivities.

''Thanks, my mother and aunt helped me decorate this place so I won't feel away from home.''

Damon waited as she grabbed her purse and then offered his hand. ''Shall we?'' She accepted his hand with shy smile on her face.

He led her towards his car and like gentlemen open door for her before hopping in and driving towards his destination.

Elena tries to remain calm and keep stealing looks with him. Its seems to her he was nervous too but trying his best to appear calm and composed.

''You want to hear some music?'' He suddenly asked and then pressed play only to flinch when loud rap song came out from speaker filled with crude and dirty lyrics.

''Shit.'' He grimaced at Elena whose face scrunched up in distaste and hurriedly changed station after station when suddenly Elena grabbed his hand. ''wait I love this song!'' it was love song by Adele and to his surprise Elena started singing along.

_**Whenever**_ _**I'm**_ _**alone**_ _**with**_ _**you**_

_**You make**_ _**me**_ _**feel**_ _**like**_ _**I**_ _**am**_ _**home again**_  
_**Whenever**_ _**I'm**_ _**alone**_ _**with**_ _**you**_  
_**You **_ _**make**_ _**me **_ _**feel**_ _**like**_ _**I**_ _**am**_ _**whole **_ _**again**_

She stopped and blushed hard when she saw him looking at her with great astonishment. ''Please don't stop on my account, you have such sweet melodious voice, have you had any training?''

His praise removes any embarrassment Elena felt as she answered. ''No I used to sing in choir back home, plus I love singing and hearing songs but classic or romantic ones not nowadays song that are even vulgar to watch let alone to sing.''

Damon couldn't help but flinched because that kind of music was his taste so he hurriedly changed topics.

''Do you like steak because the steakhouse where I am taking you make delicious steaks ever.

Elena was taken aback because she was hoping for nice cosy restaurant not steakhouse for their first date, still she mustered big smile on her face as she nodded her head which brings cheerful look on his face.

They drive for a while when Damon turned left and Elena felt weary because she never been into this far of the city and building around them looked dark and gloomy.

''Damon is this safe neighbourhood.'' She asked tentatively while she watched group of guys fighting as they drive by them.

Damon rolled his eyes and laughed at his worried tone. ''We live in New York and no place is safe here in this city but don't be afraid as long you are with me, I will protect you with my life.''

If it was someone else then Elena would have ended this date but for some reason she felt secure and safe with him, so she sit back and relax for remaining ride until they reached their destination.

''Isn't this look great! He exclaimed in excitement and point towards steakhouse.

Elena watched as girls walked around in skimpy outfits while guys munched on steaks, drink beer and played pool or cards at table .

She panicked when she felt Damon grabbing her hand and start leading her towards that place but then to her confusion he turned around and start walking around that place and opened back gates.

''Damon where are we going?'' he just smile and led her further until they arrive at open clearing under bright hanging lights and she watched families with children sitting on wooden circular tables and chairs as they watched chef preparing fresh steaks in open Grill.

''Wow! This place is so amazing! It felt like huge family picnic!'' Elena finally told him once she found her voice after watching this lovely amazing view.

'' Well you can't judge book by its cover.'' He winked at her as he led her towards smaller table that clearly meant for two and take chair out for her. ''But I understand panicked look on your face outside. They make most affordable and delicious steaks so that everyone can enjoy them no matter from where they came from. My mom used to bring me and Stefan here on our birthdays and I want to share this place with you.''

Elena felt touched by his words as waiter approached and take their orders. ''Hey Pete! Bring your special steaks and I will have mashed potatoes on side ,the one with buttery herb thingy you put.''

Elena laughed while ordering same for her with glass of water while Damon asked for coke.

After waiter left Damon looked at her and opened his mouth but somehow words disappear from his brain. ''Um nice skirt, little long but still...'

Elena looked down clearly feeling uncomfortable and Damon felt like punching himself , _nice skirt! Really!_

He then looked around for some inspiration and saw kids near by which lit his eyes up. ''So you love children? I mean you are teacher so...''

She can see his struggle to start conversation so she decides to put him out of his misery. ''Yes I really love children, You see! I came from big family and as eldest child I used to take care of my siblings and help them with homework and projects, I even helped my cousins too so I thought it will be great if I became teacher.''

She noticed how attentively he was listening to her. ''Family always inspires you, its something I can relate too.''

She saw new emotion pass on his face as he gave her small smile. ''My mom and brother are my inspiration, in fact my one and only inspiration and there is nothing in this world that I will do for them.''

Elena was confused and about to ask how they inspired him while at same time wondering why Stefan hate Damon's job so much?

Before she can ask him their food arrived and she saw Damon ready to eat his meal. ''Damon! Let's say grace first.''

Damon mouth hung open while his juicy steak inches away from his mouth. ''Please.'' She offers her hand sweetly and he put his fork down and grab her soft hand as she said grace.

Once she was done she opened her eyes and watched him watching her with pleading eyes.

Damon wants to dig in but he waited for her signal and then she laughed while handing him fork. ''let's eat.''

''Halleluiah! He then start eating and Elena shake her head while laughing at his enthusiasm.

They enjoyed their dinner while asking questions like favourite colour? His black and her purple or favourite food his steak and her eggplant parmesan.

''So you are eggplant girl? He asked which made her lookup. ''Why is something wrong with eggplants? She asked while wondering if he don't like them.

''No that's great, I was just taking notes for future.'' He winked at her making her blush and smile at same time.

After dinner was finished he ordered chocolate ice cream cones for them and they decided to take a walk on stone pathway.

She was enjoying ice cream and their chat as they talk about Stefan and at one point Damon burst open. ''I can't believe he never told you it was me who taught him to play football! I swear next time I went there I will steal all his football trophies!'' he promised to himself while pouting little.

Damon felt like brooding child! Here he was trying to impress this girl he likes so much and his own brother unintentionally making him look like dork as he pout in front of her.

Elena couldn't help and laugh but when his pout grew she tries to cheer him up. ''Aww don't feel bad beside I can tell you Stefan is pathetic when its come to cars.''

That cheer him up instantly as proud look came on his face. ''That! you are totally right about and I tell you little secret, it's me who handle his car maintenance and once my showroom is open then Steff will be boring Doctor while I will be cool owner of Vintage Cars showroom!''

In all excitement and laughter they didn't realise how close they are standing and their fingers are brushing but when she held his hands he couldn't help and feel loss deeply in her eyes.

''I will tell him to not be jealous but instead be proud of you.''

Damon blinked at her sweet words and before he can help it he leaned down to kiss her but then she asks. ''Tell me what job you do right now that he hates so much.''

Elena looked up and felt his face really close but then he straightened and rubbed his neck. '' I am not surprise that he hates my job but please don't be angry with him if he didn't told you what I do for living.''

She gave him curious look as he took deep breath and finally said. ''I am porn star.''

To his surprise she burst into laughter and tapped his arm. '' Good one!'' She laughed so hard as she carried on. ''Like I will ever believe that Stefan Salvatore! worlds most nice and decent guy's elder brother work in Sin Industry!''

She wiped her eyes and finally focused on him expecting him to laugh along with her at this most humorous joke but instead she found the most serious and honest look on his face as he admitted. ''Yes Elena, Stefan brother is a Porn star.''

He saw smile disappear on her face as her eyes widen first in denial and then...

''What!?''

**#############**

**Author's Notes. **

**Here is another chapter of this story. Please send me your reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more. **


	6. Some Truth Are Hard To Digest

**Some Truths Are Hard To Digest. **

**Author's Notes. **

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you, to Scarlett 2112, hela 0023, Tia Salvatore, Damonfangirl, Riley 38, Tandy Jean and my guest reviewer. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews.**

**Thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

She kept staring at him hoping beyond anything that he will laugh and admit that he was joking but to her horror he remained seriously quiet after admitting the truth about his profession.

Elena **remembers** years ago when she first heard the word Porn.

She was in her junior year in All Girls Catholic High School when they had their first combined dance with boys from their branch school and some of her classmates brought CD in their A.V room for extra preparation.

To say Elena was appalled when she learned that they brought Porn in AV room and Elena wanted to inform their professor but they started bulling her and called her things like prude and snitch.

Feeling outnumbered she kept her silence and walked away but not before she heard loud groans and vulgar language from screen that made her sick and she rushed out towards nearby bathroom and emptied her stomach content.

So after hearing his truth same kind of sickness spread over her body as she felt bile coming out of her throat.

She rushed towards tree and puked both her dinner and ice cream out.

She was almost done when she realised hands gently holding her hair while rubbing her back.

She moved away from those helping hands and turned away unable to face that guy that she started to like so much. ''Its okay , I am feeling okay now.''

''Elena please look at me.'' She looked up and saw sadness in his eyes as he probably comprehend how his truth has affected her.

''Look Elena I understand if this truth has upset you and you are probably disgusted with me so much that it make you sick ,so let me take you home..''

But she shakes her head and stepped away. ''No! I think I will take cab home.'' She told him while fidgeting where she stands.

Damon looked down as his heart clenched, how naively he thought he stand chance with girl like her.

Stefan was right they were both from different worlds and the look of disgust on her face proves him that he was even bigger idiot to hope he can make her his.

'' Elena, please let me drop you home, it's my responsibility to make sure you reach home safely.''

Elena can see how depressed he looked as he waited for her answer. Part of her wanted run away from this man who lived his whole life in a way that stand against everything her family has taught her and yet he stand here waiting for her answer looking like any other normal guy albeit how much handsome he is.

Damon watched her debating with herself and then finally she gave him nod and start walking towards same way we earlier came from.

This time she reached his car first and let herself in before he can open her door.

Feeling even more discouraged by these turned of events he sits down and starts driving his car.

For the rest of their journey, they both sat in painful silence, lost in their own thought.

Damon kept staring at her but she kept looking outside and after a while he gave up and concentrate on his destination.

There are so many questions were spinning in her head that Elena thought her head will going to be explode and on top of that she can feel his presence like her own heartbeat which makes everything so hard and confusing.

Soon they reached her home but Elena didn't move to leave and kept staring outside.

''Elena, we reached your house.'' Damon told her hoping she would acknowledge him in someway before they move apart forever.

Elena finally turned to face him and didn't saw smirking confident man of past few weeks since she met him instead a defeated acceptance look is clearly plastered on his face and that was because how she reacted to his truth. ''I am sorry.'' She whimper as her eyes watered but she kept staring at him as if memorizing it to her memory.

He sadly smile at her but didn't reached out to touch her. ''Don't be, you give me best evening of my life even when I am not worth it.''

Elena wanted to protest but he looked away. ''I guess part of me knew my truth will be too hard for you to digest and boy! you puking our dinner out confirmed my assumption.''

Elena could barely grimaced at his words but then she give in her curiosity and finally asked. ''Then why were you so adamant for me to go out with you?''

His aqua colour eyes stared deeply at her as he answer in passionate voice. ''Because when I saw you for first time my world stopped, I felt settled and in peace like nothing matters as long you are there.''

She gasp as she watched him looking at her like she was everything to him. ''Life has not been much kind to me Elena, I have been living an outcast life since I was eighteen but I don't regret my life or job because it saved my mom's life , saved our house and my brother's dream and yes if I have to do over again I will do everything same but then I can't have you and that's okay because if you can't accept me who I am then you won't be happy and it's not fair on you to bring someone like me in your life.''

Damon ended his answer and saw tear stains on her beautiful rosy cheek, wiping them away he gently kissed her cheek and gladly this time she didn't flinched by her touch. '' If tonight is all I get then I am luckiest man on this earth, who got to spend few moment of happiness with you.''

It was then she burst into tears and left him as she ran towards her house and as he watched her reached door she turned around and watched him for few seconds before stepping inside and disappearing from his life forever.

And for first time ever he hated his life and hoped for different life where he was normal working guy who get to kiss her for the first time as their date end, a life where they can belong with each other and love each other without caring about what this world will say.

But as Damon started his car he finally digest this hard truth, that in this world girls like Elena will be disgusted by guys like him and with that in mind he drives away, away from Elena, away from his happiness.

**#############**

**Author's Notes. **

**Quite angsty chapter this one but hey this is start of their story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep sending me your reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more. **


	7. Third Wheel

**Third Wheel.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me only plot is mine.**

**Thank you, to Scarlett 2112, Tandy Jean, holysalvatores, Damonfangirl, Tia Salvatore, Riley 38, Daddysadist and my guest reviewers. Thank you for your reviews and I know you are frustrated with both characters but this need to happen for me to show transition that led them to May's version of their story. So please be patient and enjoy today's chapter.**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

Stefan was busy with the patient when his phone ring again but he let it go on voicemail.

"It seems you are healing just fine, I will send your reports to my senior doctor and hopefully we will hear good news soon."

He tapped his arms before walking outside.

Once he was alone he took his cell phone out and saw countless voicemails from his mom. Feeling worried the press to hear the first voicemail. "_Stefan_ _please_ _go_ _and_ _check_ _out_ _your_ _brother_ _because_ _something_ _is_ _definitely_ _wrong_ _with_ _him_." He clicks another message. " _I've asked him already a hundred times but he _keeps_ assuring me that he is fine but he is not." _He then heard another message. "_ I am your mother and I can feel instantly if one of my boys is in pain."_

Stefan heard all her messages and in each one of them she kept insisting that he visit his brother soon.

Finally he called his brother and his call went straight to voicemail. "Damon pick up! Or at least call mom!"

For rest of the day, he carries on with his duties but kept checking his phone and unfortunately, his brother didn't reply once, his mother, on the other hand, send more messages inquiring any update about Damon.

Once his shift ended he decide to visit his brother. First, he went at his place but he didn't find him there and by the look of the mess his brother is certainly not doing well because if he knew anyone keeping his place spotless clean is his brother.

He search around for some clues in hope to find about his brother's whereabouts and finally he noticed empty Bourbon bottles which makes him figure out where he can find him.

Leaving his place he made his way towards Bree bar Damon's regular hang out place. As soon he entered he saw his brother slumped on bar stool his glass almost empty while his head resting near his glass. Reaching near him he took in his wretched state and then saw Bree approaching.

Bree is his brother long time best friend and when her eyes fell on him she shakes her head. "Your brother switch places with you? She asked while handing him beer. "Because I thought there is only one miserable brood in Salvatore family because right now that guy will give you run for your money in brooding department."

He was shocked learning his brother state and then he asked. "For how long he had been like this?" Bree look back at Damon as she replied. "Today makes it twelve night since he first appeared looking lost and dejected."

She left and Stefan walked towards his brother and gently shake him. "Damon? Damon?"

Damon lifts his head out of his arms and gave Stefan the saddest smile he have ever seen in his life. "Hey, Steff." He slurred while moving to face him. "Come here to say I told you so?"

He stayed in his seat and before he can fall Stefan quickly grab his brother who keeps mumbling thing in his ear. "You were right, I never stood any chance with her, she and I belong from a different world."

He watched his brother who is slumped on his shoulder and it wasn't that hard to guess the reason behind his state.

It took some effort but somehow Stefan managed to bring Damon in his home, he laid him down on guest bedroom and went to grab glass of water and aspirin and put it on his bedside table.

Next morning he woke up early and found his brother still passed out but somehow he managed to get rid of his clothes. He quickly spread blanket on his brother's naked form while shuddering at this whole situation.

Leaving note he finally left for his shift. For the rest of the day, he tried to put his brother out of his mind but during lunch hour he decided it is finally time to make those calls.

First, he called his mother who picked it immediately. "Stefan, how are you? Have you heard from your brother?" He felt upset hearing so much stress in her voice. "Mom, please, calm down first..." He quickly realized it was the wrong thing to say because next, he heard shrilling sound of his mother through the speaker. " Listen to me, Stefano Alessandro Salvatore! Never tell me to calm down when I am worried about my son for days! Now tell me about your brother!?"

He cringe hearing his mother tone but realized how worried she must have been because out of her two sons Damon is only one who constantly check on their mom so naturally she is worried out of her mind when that son didn't sound so well for days.

He knows he has to comfort his mom soon before she arrive here herself. "Mom, Damon is fine or as fine he can be but trust me mom your son is doing okay."

He waited as the silence stretched, she must be processing his words. "Okay Stefan I am trusting you but please make sure he is really okay and make him call me as soon you can."

Stefan assured her again and again and then she finally hangs up. After that, he rubbed his forehead and make his second call. It took a whole minute when finally he heard a voice. "Stefan?" and hearing his name being used so tentatively confirm his suspicion. "Hello Elena, can we talk?"

**############**

He was waiting in Cafe when he saw Elena approaching him and by the looks of it, she is not doing so well either. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and there were dark circles underneath her eyes, even her face lost its usual shine and he couldn't help but wonder if the reason behind her state is similar to his brother.

"Hey, Stefan." She sat down in front of him while giving him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Did something happened between you and my brother? He cut to the chase and by the looks of shock on Elena's face, he knows something definitely happened between them.

"Elena my brother is not doing well and by the look of it so do you, so please tell me if something happened between two of you?"

Elena bit her lip in silence and he can see the distress on her face as she began. "I went out with Da..." She closes her eyes for a few seconds. "Your brother and..." She told me everything about their date and then how it ends up with my brother spilling the truth about his profession and how she reacted in return.

After she was done telling him everything her distress only increases. "I now wish that I told you about our date before it happened in first place or for you to inform me what kind of work he does for living when we first met..."

At this Stefan lift his palm up cutting her off as he gave her a stern look. "First of all I did warn you, in fact, I did warn him to not pursue you and yet you both went out without informing me." He leans closer to see in her eyes. "So it meant you both wanted each other so much that deep down knowing I wouldn't approve of this affair you both still went out and deliberately kept me out of the loop so I won't burst your bubble."

He felt remorse in his friend's eyes and knew that every word he just said was the complete truth. "The reason I was so against you and my brother is because I knew with your upbringing, you won't be able to handle his life choices."

He watched both acceptance and denial on her face as she search for right words. "You think I didn't know that? I knew your brother is different from other guys and complete opposite of me, he is reckless and trouble maker and everything that I never thought will be a trait for my ideal guy!"

Stefan waited as she tried to compose her feelings that were going way out of her control. "Then I saw his vulnerable, deeper side when he came to apologize, he didn't follow society rules, he has no tact, he didn't even know how to behave but he won't hide his feelings, he is most honest and upfront kind of guy and this trait are hard to find these days."

She then looked down and said. "If only he didn't do what he does for living..." She flinched but couldn't finish her words .

Stefan remain quite as he observed how distraught she look and apparently her logical mind is clashing with her loving heart.

Taking deep breath he covers her hand with his which makes her look at him. " You know Damon didn't told us about where he is getting so much money from, probably afraid of our reaction and we thought he took some kind of loan and doing well in Will's Garage. It was two years later after everything was settled down and only months away from my high school graduation when one day one of my teammates recognized him when he dropped me off for practice."

Stefan flexes his hands in anger while remembering that painful memory. " As you can assume that guy didn't wait to inform me, his exact words were how lucky I am because my brother can easily arrange quick fuck for me."

Elena flinched and he apologized for crude words as he carried on with his story. "I punched that guy and we got in to bloody fight until coach and our other teammates tear us apart. They called our parents and then when Principal asked us reason he told him I couldn't handle truth that my brother was porn star."

She gasped and covered her mouth in shock. " My mom didn't believe one word just like me but then to our horror he had CD on him which he showed to our Principal. You can't even guess how my mother felt when she saw her Elder son on computer screen alongside with principal and my classmate's parents even it was for few seconds to confirm these allegations."

Elena was so speechless that she couldn't find it in herself to form words.

"Well they demanded my suspension but Principal Fell was a decent guy and said that it was not my fault what my brother choose to do. In the end, we both were given detention but by that time damage was done and my image was ruined, its miracle I graduated from that place without losing my sanity but one thing was clear that I won't be getting in touch with any of my classmates ever again." He scoffed while thinking about how his classmates treated him afterwards.

Elena fidgeting little as she asked. " So what happened next?" He knew what she really wants to know is how they confronted Damon but somehow she didn't ask it like that.

"It was nightmare, my mother cried and cried while I screamed and insult my brother in every horrible way possible and you know my brother let me insult him and then..." he felt ashamed as he admitted. "My mom went into shock to say anything so I asked him to leave and cut him off from our lives."

And for first time in his life he saw anger in her eyes as she slapped her hand on table. "How could you! He is your brother and you kicked him out without giving him any chance to explain himself!"

At her outburst he raised his eyes at her. "Just like you gave him chance so he can explain himself?"

Elena didn't like this reminder but it was truth nevertheless and was about to apologize but Stefan didn't wait for her apology and carry on. "Well, for the next two weeks Damon was out of our lives and my mom was sick with worry, it was April first I think when Damon's friend Will came in for a visit."

**(Flashback.**

**Stefan just arrived from another terrible day from school with bruised lip and super pissed at his brother who ruined his life.**

**He threw his bag at the table and went towards the living room only to get pissed even more when he saw his mother crying on the couch while his brother's friend William sat on the opposite chair.**

"**What are you doing here?" Both him and my mom looked startled at my outburst. 'If Damon has send you to convince mom then you can tell him we don't want to see his disgusting face ever again!"**

**His mother burst into more tears while shaking her head. "Please Stefan, do not talk about your brother like that."**

**He felt outrage and betrayed as he stepped closer. "How can you still defend him after what he did!" **

**It was then William stood up and pocked his chest in anger as he shouted. "Because if Damon didn't take that step then your mother would have died and you probably end up in the foster home you ungrateful brat, Did you ever realize where he get so much money for your mom operation?! How he managed to send you in that science camp?! How he is supporting this family ever since!" He spits last words making Stefan step back in shock.**

**End of Flashback)**

"William explain to us everything my brother did for us and then mom told me he is staying with William all this time**. **We went over to meet him and after a lot of teary apologise my mom asked him to quit his profession which he refused."

**(Flashback.**

"**Mom I can't, I don't know if you realize that but at that time without money, I never felt so helpless in my life." My brother who always stayed so cool and calm looked so broken as he explains his reason. " I remember working over time to take care of your medical expenses, our bills and they need more money for your big operation and people around me keep telling me that if something happens to you then there is huge chance they took Stefan away..." **

**He completely broke down into tears as I watched feeling more ashamed on myself while my mother hugged him in comfort as Damon cried in her arms. " I don't want to ever feel that way again. I promise you guys the day I felt secure enough that I have achieved everything for you guys will be day I leave this life. Until then please don't ask me to quit. " **

**End of flashback)**

" And even though we didn't like it one bit we agreed to let him be. After that I studied hard and Mom took job but Damon still insist to support us, he stayed away from my life in case someone recognizes him but slowly over the years he completely cut off from everyone that was not part of his inner circle and in doing so he just become Damon the porn star and not regular guy that can find his place in this society."

He looked up and saw fresh tears in Elena's eyes. " I feel so horrible Stefan, I can't believe he went through so much and I literally puked in front of him when he was being honest with me."

He wipes her tears away and lifts her chin so she can see him. " Elena you feeling this remorse proves me how much you care for my brother and I think you are someone who can change his life for better if you decide to give him a chance."

Elena seems lost in deep thought and then look of determination came on her face. "Where I can find your brother?"

In answer, he smirks triumphantly just like his brother.

**############**

We arrived in the late evening and Stefan prayed his brother was awake and sober enough when he opened his door.

Stepping inside he was hit with the wonderful aroma of pasta which brings a huge smile on his face. " It seems like my brother is cooking his famous thank your pasta." He told Elena and led her towards the kitchen and to his surprise, he saw his mom cutting vegetables while his brother standing behind stove making his famous sauce. " Add more salt, Caro." At which he saw Damon shaking his head. "Stefan will have my head if he taste anymore salt and beside adding more salt is harmful to your health mom!"

His mom huffed in annoyance and then her eyes fell on them. "Stefan, oh he brings his lovely friend too."

Damon's eyes snapped towards them and he saw so many emotions passed on his brother's face.

Elena looked nervous but she managed to smile. "Hello, Auntie."

Oblivious to this tense situation my mom hugged Elena and happily led her inside as she introduced her to Damon. "This is my Elder son Damon and Damon this sweet girl is Stefan's friend Elena."

Damon gave small smile to mom while Elena looked little flustered. " We already met Auntie, hello Damon."

As my brother nod in acknowledgement mom looked at me questioningly with her eyes.

"Mom how about you and I set table? Elena here can assist him."

To his amusement both his brother and friend gave him panicked look but he decided its time to remove himself as third wheel and give them some alone time to figure things out between them.

His mom still looked little confused as she grabbed plates and walked outside. Once she left he held Elena from shoulder and give her shove towards Damon as he stared at his brother. "So I will keep mom busy while you both talked things out and Damon please hear her out what she had to say and Elena you listen to what he has to say and if you both need me I am in next room."

With that, he wished them luck and grabbed glasses from the cupboard.

As soon he reached where is a mom was setting the table, she looked up and start asking him questions.

" Relax mom and keep your fingers cross." He assured her as they both stared at the kitchen. "Hopefully today will be the start of the lovely journey for both of them."

He saw understanding and hope in his mother's eyes as she smiles in excitement and crossed her fingers in hope.

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**Hope you enjoy today chapter. Please send me your reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more.**


	8. Walk And Talk

**Walk And Talk. **

**The characters do not belong to me only plot is mine.**

**Thank you, Scarlett 2112, Tandy Jean, Tia Salvatore, Riley 38, Delana4ever25, Damonfangirl, MOUHEY DOLL 4, DamonLover92 and my guest reviewer thank you so much for your reviews and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully, this chapter will clear some of your questions. **

Damon and Elena watched each other in silence both stealing nervous glances but unable to start their conversation.

He waited for her to say something, not knowing what is even left there for her to say but she remains quiet and then just when he was about to give up and leave he found his path blocked by her. "I am so sorry." She blurted out in desperation.

She grabbed both his hand in her and stepped closer, her eyes brimming with tears. " I am sorry for the way I reacted to your truth, I didn't know the extent of your reasons and Stefan shed some light to it but do you know I felt horrible after you left? and that was even before I learned the truth from your brother."

Elena took a deep breath as she continues. "You know I've always prided myself of my family values and teachings but for the first time ever I judged a person so harshly without giving him a chance to explain himself."

Damon couldn't believe his ears or eyes as he saw how tenderly Elena cupped his cheeks. " Your past life, its decisions are yours to make and I have no right to judge you for them but I hope you give us a chance so we can start our present and build our future together, and to have that I will try my best to be open-minded about your life choices."

Once her speech was finished, She then dares to meet his eyes as his hands wrapped on top of her hands still touching his cheeks but then he slowly withdraws them and step away from her.

She watched as he grabbed food dishes and hand her one dish. "Food is getting cold." He then gave her a small smile. "We will finish this talk after this food is finished and besides I don't want them to overheard any more of this conversation." He said last part loudly and sure enough Elena heard some scurry type of noise.

Smiling she looked at him as she whispers. "Later?" in answer he nods his head and led her outside towards dining table where his mother and brother were already seated.

They both took their seats beside each other and just when everyone was about to start Damon stopped them. "Mom let's say grace first, Elena will you do the honours?" He asked her ignoring his family who was watching him with shocked faces and open mouth.

She felt touched that he remembers this small detail about her and she gently holds his hands in hers as she starts saying grace.

Lily was beyond surprise as she observes her son with this girl and then catches her other son eyes who was beaming at them.

They ate their dinner while Lily asked each one of the updates about their lives.

Stefan told her about his new patients while Damon told her he was not feeling that well for past few days but today he felt a lot much better and somehow her eyes landed on Elena as he told her he is feeling fine.

"What about you dear?" Lilly finally asked Elena who break eye contact with Damon and blush little as she said. "I am fine Auntie, My job is going great too and I am glad for this wonderful dinner, its really delicious meal I have tasted in a while." She said last part especially to Damon who gave her small smile.

"Well, my Damey has always been the best cook in our family." Lily pinch his cheek affectionately making him cringe in embarrassment. "Mom!" He groaned while Stefan and Elena snicker at him.

"Damey?" Elena asked teasingly while controlling her giggles as Damon mumbles. "My nickname." He then smirk at his brother who was still laughing as he told Elena. "Which is lot better than Sttafey." That instantly wipe Stefan's smile away while Elena burst into more laughter. "Sttafey! Really? aww Auntie you gave them really cute nicknames."

Lilly gave them motherly smile and then Stefan grumbles sorely. "Thanks, Damon."

After dinner was finished Stefan and Lily gathered dishes and as Elena reach out to help them Damon stopped her by grabbing her hand. "How about Elena and I get some ice cream for everyone? There is an ice cream place two streets away and we can go there and get ice cream for all of us while you clean this mess up." He suggested but they all understand that it was his excuse so they can talk alone.

Lily agreed and she and Stefan walked towards the kitchen as Damon led Elena outside. "Come, let's walk and talk."

They walked in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the night breeze. Their hands brush every now and then but somehow he resists the temptation of taking her hand but after a few minutes though she felt him slow down their stroll and then finally felt a warm hand grabbing her hands.

Her legs stopped moving as she stared at Damon who was watching her with intense eyes. "Earlier you said you want to build your present and future with me, Do you really meant those words?"

"Yes." she replied without hesitation and for moment Damon's hand tightened on her as he took a deep breath and then Elena saw vulnerability in his eyes. "Elena, I appreciate your words, I really do but before you commit any sort of relationship with me I want you to hear everything about my past."

They resume their walk again as Damon being. "You said Stefan shed some light on my reasons." Elena nods her head in confirmation and he continued. "Well my main reasons were to save my mom and then to make sure that money won't become a hurdle for my family and brother's education who's dream was to be a doctor but then there were my own personal reasons too."

She gave him a curious look but didn't interrupt him. " When I was young my mom took me to vintage car show and from that day onwards I have only one dream to buy my own showroom and by the time I turned sixteen my dad left us and I was school dropout to help my mom out but then when I turned eighteen my mom got sick and was fighting for her life, it was then my friend suggest me his cousin who need young guy to work on his porn movies and even though I hesitated at first but then later agreed because I found way that can solve all my problems and help me achieve my dreams in one go."

He fiddle with her fingers as he took deep sigh. " I was young and stupid Elena, not some type of martyr you think. It was easy, quick way to earn money but not enough money as I suspected but it was enough for a guy who was school dropout and in dire need of money and after few months into it I got even more greedy."

He then turn to face her and by look of it he was going to confess something even more worse. "I, I became male escort and even did few gays movie because it was huge money and apparently I was getting lot popular."

He watched her steps flattered and then completely stopped as shock appear on her face, and he waited if this part will make her bolt but after few minutes she somehow managed to compose herself and squeeze his hand back while start walking again as he began where he stopped his story. "I managed my mom's operation and after that I was sole caregiver of my family as my mom recover from her illness. After that my goal was simple to work in Adult movie business until I can buy house for my mom, make my brother Doctor and buy my own Showroom and for that I was happily ready to sell my body both visually and physically and I didn't care about anything as long I was making money in the end."

He made scoffing sort of noise that surprise her. "I was such a fool Elena for not caring about the consequences and you know it comes back to bite me in my ass, sorry my behind." He grimaced both at her reaction and that memory.

"It was eight months later into my new profession that I got fever and when I went for check up my results showed that I got Chlamydia."

Elena gasped, her eyes widened as she check out him from top to bottom while she inquire. "Are you alright!? I mean now?"

He gave her small, assuring smile and step back to show himself. "As you can see I am perfectly fine now but yeah at that time I felt I was going to die. Doctors asked me bunch of questions and as I answered them they were surprise that how I got even one decease out of STD. Doctor Maxwell thought it was some sort of miracle that I didn't get H.I.V."

He flinched as he remembers those horrifying days when he thought he will die but then he was one of the lucky ones. " It was long, scary, painful healing process but somehow I got cured and my doctor make me swear that I have to get tested every three months if I don't want to face that disease ever again. After that I quit my profession for few months and went back to work for my friend William in his garage but then life got hard again because Stefan wanted to enter in prestigious science camp and I had promised my brother long time ago before that disease fiasco."

Elena felt her heart clenched as she saw pain on Damon face. "To this day my mom and Stefan didn't know about my disease or that how I quit that life but for them once again I asked William's cousin to help me out only this time I have conditions of my own."

She interrupted him at that point, her eyes filled with confusion. "What conditions?"

Resuming their walk they crossed road and enter second street as he tells. "My first conditions was to have actors use protection during shoot and that he will pay for our three months testing and that if he is casting someone new then they have to get tested first too. It was nightmare for producers but to my surprise most actors agreed with me and finally they have to agree too, my second condition was that I will do three movies per year and after many argument they agree this condition too."

He then slow their walk as he grasp her arm and linked it with his. "After that my quick money dreams were out of windows but slowly over the years I managed my main goals even though my mom and brother begged me million times to leave my profession I just couldn't quit until my family was financially stable and my goals were achieved. When I turned twenty three I have enough money saved to buy house for my mom and when time came to paid lease for mine and Stefan places too."

He smiled as they turned corner and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "By twenty five I managed enough money to get Stefan enrol in best medical school and as you know my brother is few years away from achieving his dreams."

Elena couldn't help but smile thinking what that dream meant to both Salvatore brother.

Damon finally stopped and turned to face her fully as he cupped her face with as much tenderness which she showed him in his brother's Kitchen. "Finally only one dream left and even though I managed to earn enough money to fulfil that dream a year ago, somehow I was reluctant to make it come true, I guess you can say that I was scare to leave my old and known life to start something new and unknown."

He then walked backwards and turned around to open a door of a building that she didn't notice before. "Damon?" she called after him as she followed him inside and then gasp when he switched on the lights.

"I know it's empty but Welcome to _**Salvatore's**_ _**Classics**_ my vintage cars showroom." His voice echo with pride.

Elena looked around at this empty space but clearly can imagine what it will look like once Damon will filled it with Vintage Cars and then she felt arms around her. "I was so scared and unsure about opening this place but then you came in to my life and I have saw many beautiful girls but something about you want me to be better, to be worthy to have a girl like you so I decided to quit my profession when you agree to go out with me ."

Elena turned around and she can see how much courage it took for him to admit his past and to hope for his future. "So now you know everything good or bad I have nothing else to hide but only a promise that even after knowing everything if you are willing to take chance on me, then I will try my best to be worthy for you."

Elena didn't stopped her tears this time as she hugged him tightly, Damon wraps his arms around her and felt huge weight lift from his shoulder.

Stepping away she saw tears falling from his eyes too which she wipes away. "No more tears Damon, I truly appreciate your honesty and yes I will happily take chance on us but on one condition."

Damon heart slipped for second until he saw adorable look on her face. "You have to take me on a date again and kiss me at the end of that date."

A relief sort of laughter escape as he hugged her again but then he remember something. "Can you give me a month for that date?"

She frowned as she asks. "Why?"

He then waves his hand around the building. " I need a month at least to settle this new business but I promise a month from now we will redo our date and then I will take you on as many dates you want."

Elena gave him a beaming smile once she understands his reasons and held his hand in her. "You can take your time and I will wait patiently for you."

And then she said something that no one had ever said to him. "After all you are worth it."

And with these few words, he realized that he is unquestionably and all-consuming in love with Elena Gilbert and somehow this realisation is not scaring him at all.

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go, I hope you enjoy this chapter and it clear some things for you. So please, send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	9. Opening Ceremony

**Opening Ceremony.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters does not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you so much to Scarlett 2112, Tandy Jean, Orions Belte, Tia Salvatore, Crickett 1.0, Riley 38, MOUHEY DOLL 4, Damonfangirl and my guest reviewers for your wonderful reviews and thanks to my readers who favourite or follow this story.**

Damon felt quite uncomfortable as he tries to button cufflinks of his sleeves. " Why can't I wear my leather jacket!" He grumbles giving up after his sixth attempt.

Stefan who was watching his brother's struggle for quite sometimes finally shows some mercy and quickly did his cufflinks before answering him. "No one will take you seriously if owner of showroom arrives in biker attire on Opening Ceremony."

His brother scoff while straightening his tie. "I think leather jacket are cool, plus it makes me look hot and sexy." He winked at his reflection and saw his brother shaking his head behind him.

Both Brothers left and went complimenting room where Lilly and Elena were waiting for them. "Hey, gorgeous, you look breathtakingly beautiful this evening."

Elena blush at his compliment, she chose this rose red knee-length dress specially for this ceremony and felt giddy by hearing his complement but then he walked passed her and hugged his mom who was wearing dark blue dress.

"Aww, my son is sweetest but I know who you were actually complementing." Damon give them knowing smirk as he answer. "Actually mom the compliment was meant for you.." He then turned to Elena and grab both her hand in his and they both felt similar spark wherever they touched each other. "You on the other hand, look so incredibly stunning that there are no words enough to complement your beauty."

She blushed hard and for the moment they were lost in each other eyes until they heard loud gagging noise out of Stefan's mouth. "God! You both are such a sap!" He groaned and wrapped his arms around his mom's shoulder. "Come, mom let's leave before these lovebirds delay us more with this romantic display."

Lily laughed while Damon and Elena look at them sheepishly.

Together they left Stefan house and settled in Damon's car. In few minutes they arrived at the showroom where William was already waiting for them.

Damon stepped out of his car as others follow him and he felt pride building in his heart as he watched his very own showroom.

He felt his mom and brother standing on both sides and he joined hands with them as they revel in this big moment together as a family.

As they stepped near the big crowd waiting at the door that has a red ribbon on its entrance. "Mom." Lilly stared at his son who was giving her a beaming smile. "I want you to do the honours." Damon then gives scissors to his mom who was still surprised by his request.

With encouragement from both of his sons, Lilly Salvatore stepped forward and cut the ribbon, officially starting this opening ceremony.

They all went inside the showroom and greeted by the wonderful sight of many vintage cars like **1966** **Shelby** **427** **Cobra, 1961Jaguar E Type, 1964 Aston Martin DB5, 1957 Mercedes 300 SL Gullwing **and one special car that stole Stefan's heart which is **red ** **1963 ** **Porsche ** **356B Karmann ** **Coupe**..

"Damon promise me you will keep this beauty safe for me." Stefan begged his brother while reverently caressing red car.

Elena giggles behind him while Lily shakes her head at her son's behaviour. "Don't worry, I will keep her safe as long you want and when the time comes I will give you a special family discount too."

His brother hugged him tightly and Damon tapped his back while whispering in his ear. "Its the least I can do since you are the reason Elena is with me today."

Stefan smiles widen but before he can thank his brother again Will took Damon away for some interview with local reporters who came to do coverage on ceremony.

They all wished him luck as he left with William and quietly watched as he gave an interview with confidence. "Well it's a good thing he has great experience to be in front of Cameras," Stefan muttered which gain him smack on his arms both from his mother and friend. "Don't mention his past on such a wonderful occasion." His mother scolded him sternly while Elena nods her head in agreement. "Today is the new beginning of his life and we will support him without remembering his past."

Stefan realizes his slip and hurriedly apologize just in time when Damon joined them again. "Come guys let me gave you a tour of the entire showroom."

They follow him around as he shows them cars after cars and then Stefan excitement reached rocket high when they reach vintage, bikes section and he couldn't help but touch them.

Elena although couldn't understand much about these cars but still feel extremely happy for Salvatore's happiness. After learning whole truth about their family's past troubles and struggles she can finally understand how much this day meant to each one of them.

Damon turned around and his eyes meet with Elena and he quietly gesture her to follow him.

They both slipped away while Stefan was busy explaining his mother about classic Bugatti bike.

Damon lead her to back staircase and she followed him upstairs where he opened the door.

Elena gasp as she enters a small fully furnished apartment with one master bedroom connected with a bathroom and living room connected with a fully equipped kitchen.

Damon led her inside and together they settled on the couch and after a few minutes, she finally asks. "I thought you already have your apartment?"

Damon gave her a soft smile while caressing her cheeks. "That place was part of my past so naturally it was time to leave it behind, plus I want to have a fresh start with this girl I hope to call my girlfriend one day."

Elena felt butterflies flutter inside her stomach as she realizes how much he wants her to be part of his new life. "I really like this place, as much as I like your showroom and I really pray you get more success every day from now on."

He kissed her palm before pulling her into his embrace, he felt so much happiness around her presence.

"Elena, now that my showroom has opened, will you go out with me on second date?" Elena pulled her head away her eyes shining with excitement as she replied. "Yes! When can we go?"

He felt joy and relief in equal measures as he told her. "How about Saturday, it will give me four days to plan a special date for a special girl."

She couldn't help but laugh as she laid her head back on his shoulder. "In that case, Saturday couldn't arrive sooner, after all, I can't wait to date, my special guy."

For once he truly felt special wrapped in her arms and have to admit with Elena. "You are right, Saturday couldn't arrive sooner."

**###########**

**Author's Notes.**

**I hope you enjoy today's chapter. Next chapter will be the second date so please send me your reviews to keep me motivated to write more and more, also if you have any suggestions please do tell me.**


	10. Wooing

**Wooing.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me only the plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Tandy Jean, Crickett 1.O, Orions Belte, Delana4ever25, Tia Salvatore, Damonfangirl, Riley 38 and my guest reviewers. Thank you so much, for your wonderful reviews and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

Elena change her hairstyle for the third time then pin her hair into messy bun and felt satisfied with her appearance in light make up, she chose to dress up in sky blue top with grey jeans. She then took a grey pea coat to go along with her attire and white heels to complete her look.

She checks out time and found there are still ten minutes left in eight and her anticipation increased ten folds.

She jumped when she heard her door bell rang and she rushed towards her window and glance down and saw Damon standing there holding a bouquet of orchids in his hands.

She couldn't stop herself, from fawning over this handsome man who is waiting for her at doorsteps. Elena couldn't help but compared him to a few guys that showed interest in her during high school and university days and how none of them waited for her so patiently and then Damon came into her life who was completely different from any guy she knew. He can get any girl he wants and yet he wants her and even waited for her so patiently these last few weeks.

She felt skip in her step as she reached downstairs and open her door to greet him. Like some dream he was dressed in black v neck shirt, leather jacket and pants with shiny black boots.

For second he just watched her and before she can get self-conscious he took pin out off her hair which let her hair fall naturally around her. He smiled in approval and twirl stray lock of her hair. "I like it more when you let your hair naturally loose." He cupped her blushed cheeks and found her eyes lit up. "Its because you look exactly like moon surrounded by dark clouds."

Damon can tell he rendered her speechless and mentally tapped her back because he started this date by wooing his lady and apparently he is quite good at it.

Elena was still unable to found her voice when he handed her flowers and that did the trick. "Thank you." She whispered before clearing her voice. "I mean they are beautiful."

She quickly put them in a vase and then together they left as he led her towards his car. "Are you ready for our second date?" he asks once he starts driving and saw the excitement on her face as she nodded her head. "I am looking forward to what you planned, please tell me where are we going today?"

Damon chuckled but made lip zipping sign that made her pout but then he played classic romantic songs to distract her which worked like charm.

They arrived after driving for forty-five minutes but for Elena time barely passed when she is with him. She turned to look at her surroundings and saw bar ahead of them where he parked his car.

"You choose the bar for our second date?" She asked tentatively while praying inside he would say no but then she wasn't surprised at all when he led her inside and found herself in a crowded bar.

A girl with curly hair looked at their direction with beaming smile and walked towards them. "It's so good to see old, smiling Damon back!" She hugged him tightly kissing on both of his cheeks before turning to see Elena who was looking at this interaction with narrow eyes.

Elena felt jealousy building inside her by looking at this really good looking girl dressed in brown tank top and skinny jeans and all she wanted was to claw this girl hands away from her man but before she can act Bree turned to face her and hugged her tightly. "So you are famous Elena who stole this fool's heart!"

Bree winked at her friend before draping her arms around very confused Elena as she told her. " Do you know your name was quite popular around here? because this Romeo has been gushing about your beauty, your smile and not to forget your innocent Bambi like eyes to anyone who has the ability of hearing."

Damon's face got red in embarrassment as he grimaced at being outed by his friend. He decided to intervene before she can reveal any more of his embarrassing stories he casually pulled Elena away from Bree. "Elena meet Bree my childhood friend and Bree stop with embarrassing story before you scare my date away." He chastised his friend while giving her pleading look.

Bree laughed but relented with anymore embarrassing story. "Okay fine take your girlfriend upstairs, I have set everything you requested for."

She tapped on both of their arms with friendly smile. "Have a nice night and if you guys need anything just call me."

Elena felt excited and intrigue but stayed quite as Bree left them and Damon led her towards staircase.

After three flights of stairs he opened door for her and she found herself on rooftop of the bar.

It was decorated in twinkling fairy light and small round table was set on left side with candles and bunch of Roses in middle.

Threading their fingers together he led her towards table and pulled chair for her. "I hope you like your dinner which I prepared specially for you myself." With that he revealed two plates of Eggplant parmesan with baked potatoes and herb butter and bread.

Elena mouth watered because of wonderful aroma coming out of their dinner, her eyes widened in surprise. "You remembered!" He couldn't help but wriggle his eyes playfully at her. "I told you, I was taking notes for future dates."

She shake her head in disbelief as she took first bite and then moaned at its deliciousness.

Damon who was in middle of taking his first bite got freeze as he hears her moan and for a former porn star who was quite acquainted with hearing, moaning sounds somehow felt stunned by how his own body reacted to her moans.

Controlling his arousal he clears his voice. "Are you enjoying your dinner?" Elena takes a gulp of water so she can reply. "Oh yes! This food is so delicious! You can be a professional chef if you want."

He couldn't help but felt flattered by how sincere she sounded. "No, I am happy with my showroom although I will happily be your chef for a lifetime."

Their eyes met at his words and she felt how much seriously he is committed to her by few simple words he said.

Elena reached out to join their hands as she replied. "In that case, we will have a long and happy life with me enjoying your delicious meals and many more things that come along with our relationship."

She knew it was unconventional to be seriously committed with just two dates, but when she thinks about them then she realized that there is nothing conventional as far as they both are concerned.

Damon squeezes her hand back for few seconds and then they both carried on with their dinner while she asked questions about his new business.

Once dinner was finished Damon called Bree. "Bree, send guys upstairs." Few minutes later six guys come in, while three cleared table the other three set a comfy couch and projector screen. "Damon? What is going on?" She inquired as she watched rooftop turned into private open air, small movie theatre.

He waited to answer her while everything was getting ready for them and once guys left, they settled down on couch. "I thought guys take girls out for movies on second date but I wanted something more romantic for you, hence theatre on roof top."

Elena felt both touched and impressed by the measures he took to make their date more romantic and before she knew it she kissed his cheeks.

Damon felt momentarily stunned but then he saw blush creeping on her face. Kissing her forehead he stared at her affectionately. "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart, You can show me your affections any time you want."

He gave her playful wink and then called someone to start the movie while handing her bowl of ice cream. "I should warn you that you have to explain this movie to me." She soon realized why he said this because it was her all time favourite movie _**Gone with the Wind.**_

As the movie went on she couldn't help but notice how much he is really trying to understand why this movie is her favourite.

She found it adorable when he genuinely asked her questions like, why she likes Rhett so much or cringe at women gown while commenting. "No wonder she is so uptight! How can she feel anything in all these layers?" She laughed at his disgruntled look but then

sweetly feeds him ice cream.

He remains attentive to her whole evening asking about her job or about her family as they continue watching movie.

Damon felt content as she laid her head on his shoulder and he couldn't help but inhale her scent. So far he is sure that he had wooed his girl the way he wanted and now he can bask in happiness while holding her in his embrace.

After the movie ended Damon was frowning to which Elena smiled and tapped his nose. "Leave it to your imagination. When love is true then you won't give up on it."

He wanted to point out how that line fits their story but he thinks declaring his love too soon is not suitable for their second date.

They said goodbye to Bree and drives away towards Elena's house. They both felt nervous as they reached near to her place and soon they found themselves outside of their house.

She didn't even realize they reached her house until Damon open her door. "Thanks." She hold his hand and step out of his car. Like gentleman he walked with her towards her door only stepping back as she fumble with her keys and open it before turning to face him.

"Thank you for planning such an amazing date for me, I really had great time tonight." This brings smile on his face as he steps closer. "There is no need to thank me because I enjoyed this night more than anything and I hope to have honour to take you more dates like this one."

In the answer she stepped boldly towards him, an act that causes surprise and thrill passed in-between them.

"As my boyfriend, it's your job from now on to keep wooing me with your brilliantly planned romantic dates, if." His poor heart speed up as she gazes deeply into his eyes while uttering those words he was desperate to hear since his first date. "If you kiss me."

She watched his eyes darkened but his hands were gentle yet strong as they held her face bringing her closer that now they were breathe away from each other. "As your boyfriend its given that I get to kiss you and much more but only when you want because its an honour to even stand with someone so pure and innocent as girl like you." She wanted to tell him that it's an honour for her too that she has been chosen by such a caring and loving guy but then those words vanished from her mind as he traces her bottom lip.

He felt hypnotized by her beauty and softness of her skin and then his voice sounded breathless. "For now can we end this second date as I kiss you?"

She knew that if she refused then he will kiss her forehead and leave with a smile on his face but that's not she wanted and with that in mind she nodded her head while tilting her face towards him.

He waited for few seconds memorising her beautiful face in this moment and then he passed the remaining gap between them and gently kissed her lips.

It's start with small sparks and then it felt as if every nerve cell in her body comes alive and without knowing what she was doing she breached her own boundaries as he deepened their kiss. Damon kissed her gently at first but soon it turned passionate when she moaned around his lips. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she granted and he got first taste of her. There are no words that comes in his brain and yet it felt better then anything he ever tasted.

She knew she was goner as she got first taste of his manliness and something strong .

He lightly pulled her lip with his teeth before soothing it with swipe of his tongue and to both their surprise she made needy whining sound.

At that sound Damon pulled away and couldn't hide his smile when very much flushed Elena, chased his lips by pulling him for kiss again.

She noticed he kept his lips firmly shut giving her sweet kisses like before things got out of control. Soon he pulled away only to lay soft kisses all over her face before ending it on her forehead where his lips lingers as he hugged her tightly which was good thing because her head was spinning.

For few seconds they remained in each others arms and then gently he stepped away from her embrace until only their hands were touching and he couldn't help but be proud at his kissing ability as he noticed dazed look on her face.

"Thank you!" they both breathed simultaneously before breaking into laughter. Kissing both her hands he stepped backwards. "So, can I call you later?" he smirks while adding. "My girlfriend."

Elena felt so giddy inside as she chuckles. "Call me as soon as you reach home my boyfriend."

With that, he blew a flying kiss at her and hopped on the car.

He started his car but then his head appears out of the window as he shouted. "Best second date ever!" Elena laughed and made shushing sign, he waved goodbye and drive away and as she watched his car fading away she couldn't help but agree with his words. "Best second date indeed."

**##########**

**Author's Notes**

**Here you go, I hope you enjoyed their second date. Please send me more reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more.**


	11. Dancing In The Rain

**Dancing in the rain.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Taffy Marie, Tandy Jean, Riley 38, Orion Belte, Tia Salvatore, Cricket 1.0, Damonfangirl, Delana4ever25 and my guest reviewers. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

It was Sunday morning when she woke up with the dripping sound, opening her eyes she saw rain outside of her window which brings a smile on her face. Walking towards her window she leaned her face outside and felt raindrops on her face, it reminds her of home when she would be excited whenever it rained and her family used to enjoy it by spending the day at lakeside or park.

She sighed because she can't do all sort of stuff here in the city as she used to do at home and somehow that thought dampen her mood little whenever it's raining.

Closingg her window back she went to get dressed for her day. Taking out leaf green shirt and long yellow skirt for morning mass.

As soon she got dressed she grabs her phone and saw a text from Damon. It's been two weeks and six wonderful dates with her boyfriend and she still can't believe that this is her beautiful reality and not some dream.

Instead of answering his text she called him and like always he picked it up right away. "_**Happy Sunday girlfriend, we are at mom's house so get ready, I am going to pick you up because today special is passion fruit jam and waffles and we Salvatore's are inviting you over for breakfast." **_

Elena couldn't help but laugh how excited he sound just for breakfast invitation. "Can you pick me from Church next street from my home? I am going there for Sunday mass."

Line went quite for few seconds before he said. "Yeah, no problem see you in an hour."

They said their goodbye and then she grabbed her umbrella as she walked towards Church.

It was beautiful day and she saw few people on her way. As soon she stepped inside she closed her umbrella and took a seat on the bench just in time as mass begin.

After service, she watched time and realize hour passed already and yet Damon hadn't come yet.

Standing up with everyone she made her way outside and there she saw Damon sitting in his car, his seat pulled back and apparently he is taking some sort of nap.

Damon who was in deep sleep heard loud tapping voice which woke him up and then he saw the source of that noise, his beautiful girlfriend standing outside his car with an umbrella shielding her from rain.

"Elena! I am so sorry, get inside." He opened the passenger side door while apologising. "When you arrived?" she asked once she settles in his car which he soon starts driving. "Twenty minutes give or take, that's why I dose off." He explains and then notices her frowning little. "It's okay, I enjoyed napping while waiting for you."

She rolled her eyes at his silliness and then asked what actually bothered her to begin with. "Why did you waited outside? You should have joined me inside, the service was really good."

She expected some smart remark but instead, he remains quite. "I am glad you like it but it's no place for me, besides after all hardship I have lived through, the disappointment I've faced, well it makes me wary of places where people pray for a better life."

She didn't know what to say after that, part of her upbringing, is all about pray, hope and faith but then how can she make someone understand her views if that person had faced hardship and disappointment all his life.

She dwell on that while Damon change topic and told her how he sold five bikes and eleven cars this week and his plans to invest in more classic cars. "I mean will is looking for European dealer who can sell us car with original papers, I don't want to get involved in illegal trades."

At this point she nodded her head in approval. "That's very, smart and moral of you and I pray that you find all success while staying on the right path."

He joined their hands while assuring her. "Trust me, baby, I am done with illegal stuff and besides I can't do anything wrong as long my angel of goodness is with me."

He found it endearing how little complements make her blush. They reached his mom's house which was located in suburbs and before Elena can open her door, he stopped her by giving her long sweet kiss that left both of them breathless. "Now we can leave."

Hand in hand they went inside his mom house which reminds her of home.

"Elena dear, come inside you are always welcome in my home." Lily greeted her with enthusiastic hug before her son intervene. " Mom let her breath." She instead swath her son's hand. "Oh please let me enjoy this moment because it's first time my son bring a girl home."

Damon face redden in embarrassment while Stefan tried to contain his laughter as he tease his brother singing in a childish voice. "Damey brought a girlfriend! Damey brought a girlfriend!"

"Steff!" Damon ran after his brother chasing him around while Lilly and Elena laughed at their childish behaviour. "I for one can't thank you enough Elena," Lily told her while watching her sons. "After many years both my son's are in a happy place and it's all because of you." She tapped her shoulder affectionately while pulling her towards the kitchen. "Enough guys, behave yourself in ladies company, I thought I raise you both better than this." They both looked sheepishly at their mom and follow her towards the kitchen.

All in all, it was fun breakfast with family and while Elena enjoyed herself in the family atmosphere after a really long time but what new is that giddy feelings she get whenever Damon joined their hand under the table or play footsie with her making her jump few times. "Lena are you alright?" Stefan asked after fourth time she jumped. "I am fine Steff just excited its raining that's all."

That got Damon's attention who immediately ask her. " You love rains? I thought you were more sunny person since you spread light every where you go."

"Aww." Lily quipped while Stefan coughed and said "Sap." Elena who is blushing at her boyfriend remarks explains. "I loved rains, since I was a little girl and my family, used to take us to the lake where I used to swim and dance in fresh green grass."

She then sighed as she stared outside at a small garden where it was raining fast and fresh breeze of wet earth filled her senses. " It's been a while I enjoyed the rain like once we had back home." She looked away from that beautiful scenery of nature with a wistful look on her face. "I wish to enjoy rain in the city but you guys can guess, people will laugh at me if I dance in rain let alone enjoy it in a busy street."

They all got quiet after that and soon breakfast was finished. "Elena come with me for one minute." Damon asked as soon they cleared table. "Yeah sure."

She grabbed her hand and he takes her outside towards gardens when she stopped him. "Damon! Wait let's grab umbrella." To her surprise he just led her outside where his mom has small garden.

In seconds they were dripping from head to toe but he didn't care one bit as he whispered in her ear. "Will you like dancing in the rain with your boyfriend?"

A breathtakingly beautiful smile spread on her face as Elena give her hand and they begin dancing with the sound of rain falling on the grass. Yet after a few minutes, their laughter mingle with rain sounds and while both lovers enjoy their dance in rain something changes in Elena who stopped their dance. "Promise me this is forever?" His blue eyes sparkle as he pushed her stray hair away. "I promise."

Elena felt unknown desires rushing inside her and before she can stop herself, she jumped in his arms and kissed him with everything she had and while Damon kissed her back with the same gentleness, she realizes something and those words spill out without any conscious thought.

"I want more."

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go, and in the next chapter, things will start heating up but at snail pace. so please send me your reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more.**


	12. Bases

**Bases.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The Characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Orion Belts(twice for making this story hundred review ), Riley 38, Manatees Forever, Tandy Jean, Tia Salvatore, Crickett 1.0, Taffy Marie, Delana4ever25, Damonfangirl and my guest reviewers thank you so much for your wonderful review and thanks to my readers who followed or favourite this story.**

Damon was just finished with his last client when he saw his brother approaching carrying Chinese food boxes in his hand.

"Hey, Steff, Great you are here. Go put these up at an apartment, Elena will be arriving at any moment."

Stefan left and he switched off lights and locked showroom before heading up at his apartment.

They had set table when the bell rang and sure enough, it was his girlfriend when he opened his door with a smile on his face which soon turn into a frown.

"Why are you scowling?" he asked as his girlfriend give him a quick kiss on the cheek as she makes her way inside.

"Don't even ask! Today was the most humiliating day for me." She managed to take her jacket off and hang it on one of the hooks and then sat on the dining table.

"Who humiliate you? Tell me his name." Her boyfriend demanded as he joined her on the table. "Or better send him to Stefan's hospital so he can take his kidney out."

Stefan stared at his brother, outrageously. "You seriously have no tact! I won't do any of that stuff!"

Before both brothers could start their age-old bantering Elena made them stop. "First of all, no one is taking a kidney out for revenge." Damon was about to argue when she clamps his mouth shut. "Secondly it was because of fourteen years old students I got humiliated so..."

She blushed in embarrassment while both brothers stared at her in confusion.

"Let's enjoy this dinner first and then I will fill you in." After that, they focus on their dinner while they fill her in about their days.

Finally, after dinner finished all three of them settled in the living room where Stefan settled in armchair and Elena laid on the couch while Damon sat in another corner with her feet lying on his lap.

"So how will you tell us what happens with you?" Damon asked while Stefan stared at her with curious eyes.

She scrunched her nose in distaste as she starts filling them in about her day. "So today It was my duty to monitor cafeteria and halls during the lunch period. During halfway I heard moaning noise from supply closets and immediately, thought someone was hurt or worse locked as a prank so I rushed towards the office to get the spare key and when I returned I heard a loud groaning voice, so without second delay I opened the door."

She stopped when she heard both brothers snickering at her and she gave loud huff in frustration. "How should I suppose to know what they were doing?! I was so mortified when I saw both fourteen years old in such an inappropriate way. The boy's shirt was opened and his hands were just above her breast when they broke away from devouring each other lips."

"Babe It would have been obvious to anyone after hearing their moans first time around in supply closets." Damon couldn't help but pointed out to his innocent, naive girlfriend who blushed in embarrassment. "I wished someone else got them then."

"So why you were humiliated?" Stefan asks getting back to the point.

Elena sat straight as she told them. "Well, here we were in principle office as I explained to him how I got them red-handed as they were indulging in carnal pleasures..."

"Wait a minute." Her boyfriend cut her off with strange expression on his face. "Did you really said carnal pleasure?"

"Yes, but then Luke the boy I apprehended deny and told they only go as far as a first base before I caught them, can you believe that they lied about playing baseball as if I don't know any different. When I told principal Scott that they were not playing baseball both student burst into laughter and even principal Scott chuckled little bit along with them."

She saw a shocked look on both brothers face before they burst into laughter too. "What! Why are you guys laughing too!?"

Damon was still laughing while Stefan manages to compose himself. "Elena they were not playing baseball."

Elena wanted to yank her hair in frustration as she threw her hands up. "That's what I said but principal Scott gave them week worth detention and told me to be updated with urban language that students used."

Damon who controlled his laughter by this time tapped her leg. "He is the right sweetheart."

Now it was her to feel outrageous. "What?" Can someone please explain to me what is the connection between baseball and the act I caught my students engaged in?"

Damon was about to explain to her when suddenly Stefan stood up. "Okay guys, I better leave before you give your girlfriend urban talk." He said bye to his brother and confused looking friend as he makes swift exist leaving his brother to handle this embarrass conversation.

After he left Damon eyes to shine with excitement. "Hmm, let's do this!" He rubbed his hands and stood up as he went downstairs. When Damon returned he was not empty-handed but instead carried huge board that he used to write display car names.

Setting up the board in the middle of the room he asked her for reading glasses which she gave him.

To her surprise, he wears it on crooked of his nose and clears his voice. "So Ms Gilbert welcome to Bases 101 and I am your teacher, expert on human carnal desire and actions, professor Salvatore."

Despite feeling embarrassed all day, she couldn't help as a giggle escaped her lips. "You looked so cute!"

Damon feigned serious look as he scolded her sternly. "Pay attention, Ms Gilbert! Daydreaming about your professor won't help you with your lesson."

He saw his girlfriend put a finger on her lips and then sat attentively to stare at him as he began.

"Now first thing first, what you saw today, has nothing to do with baseball, it's urban terms people used to describe when they make-out or do more than engage in not so innocent carnal or sexual activities."

Elena felt more confused by his explanation. "But we made out a lot of time? and what my students were doing was quite different."

He scratches his neck for a moment as he corrected her. "Yes baby we made out but I always took care to stay in boundaries when we kissed."

He saw she looked surprised by his confession but didn't say anything so he continued. " So umm, yeah. As I said we kissed sometimes chaste sometime with little passion so that makes us at Base half, now first Base is what you saw between your students, they were devouring each other lips you said?" She nodded in confirmation.

Damon smiles and draws boy and girl kissing each other on board. "So French kissing, tonsil hockey, lip lock, saliva exchange is relatively described as first Base."

He then draws another drawing only in this one boy's hand is on what looked like much to her embarrassment girl's breast. "Now look closely because this is the base those students were trying to achieve, which is petting each other for romantic or carnal pleasure to build up a comfort level to proceed, this act is known as second Base."

"Build up to what?" Elena finally asks her voice laced with curiosity and wonder.

"Umm, it's build trust when someone is developing a romantic relationship but also it feels pleasurable to both parties and makes them sure and comfortable as they proceed towards third Base."

He was about to draw but then thought better of it. "So third Base is heavy petting below the waist." Now it was his turned to find correct words without mortifying his already blushing girlfriend who was staring at him with wonder.

"Have you ever touched yourself? You know below there." He stutters when Elena's eyes widened and her face turned into flaming red.

She averted her eyes and he sits down beside her to lift her chin so she can look at him. "So?"

"I have indulged in self-love a few times." She confessed in breathless voice and somehow he felt so turned on.

"Self-love." He chuckled lightly shaking his head. "Well in Third base your partner touched you like that, sometimes they used their hands and sometimes..." He trailed off when her breath hitched. "Sometimes?" She encourages him to complete his sentence and so he did in an equal breathless voice. "Sometimes they used their lips and mouth to bring their lover pleasure."

Elena couldn't help as her thighs clenched on their own accord. She suddenly felt warm as if her body is lit up on fire as she imagines herself with him in those bases.

Damon was lost deep in her eyes, his hands itching to prove all this lecture by giving her physical demonstration but somehow he managed to refrain himself because it's her who needs to set their pace.

After a few minutes, Damon broke eye contact with her and clear his voice to clear this thick hot air between them or so Elena felt as he scooted further from her. "So here you, go! That's three bases and if you ever heard the term Home run then that's mean the deed is done."

"You mean making love?" She asked in a small, shy voice and saw him momentarily stiffened before he nodded his head.

For a few minutes, Elena stayed quite lost in her own thoughts while Damon put the board away just to give himself something to do so he won't jump on his girlfriend.

Finally when he returned Elena meet his eyes. "That day, when I said I wanted more, was I indicating to these Bases?"

He gently cupped her face. "Baby, We said stuff in heat of moments that's why I didn't take it seriously because I guessed you didn't know what more is and I was right, wasn't I?"

She felt embarrassed but it's not her fault she never took interest in these types of things but suddenly they held a lot of new meaning now she is in a romantic, relationship.

Damon watched her girlfriend who sat quietly and then she turned to face him with a resolution set on her face as she jumped in his arms and took his lips in a passionate kiss.

She can feel his surprise as he gently gives her a sweet kiss before pulling back. "Elena?"

"I know now what more means. I know you think I am some innocent sweet girl but I am not!"

Even in her bold admission, she blushes as she admitted. "For the past few weeks whenever I indulge in act of self-love, I..I thought about you making love to me."

Damon gasp and his hold on her hip tightened as he brings her close. "Elena, baby you can't say stuff like this! Because it's already against my nature to behave."

He felt her thighs clenched on her legs. "Then don't behave because if fourteen years old can cover bases in heat of moments then it's about time I covered these bases with my boyfriend."

His aqua eyes get even darker as he brought her flushed in his embrace. "You sure?" He breathed against her lips and when she nodded he began to kiss her.

It was truly some kiss, and not that sloppy lip lock like those kids but something far more superior and amazing.

She can taste his very unique masculine essence with a hint of Bourbon and she was sure he can taste her too.

Damon was lost in her sweet taste as she clenched his shirt and he could feel her nails scraping through the material. He changed the angle of his face to gain better access and moan when her tongue brushed the roof of his mouth.

Her legs buckled and he can feel things are heating fast so he gently slows down.

Elena felt the change in their kiss and then with a jolt she realizes that she is rocking on his lap which makes her fly back on the other side of the couch as she hid her face in embarrassment. "Oh, God!"

Damon who was still breathing hard leaned forward and pull her back in his embrace. "Come on baby, don't be shy."

He then added playfully. "Besides you can use me anytime for self-love, I am easy like that."

And just like that, he brings a smile on her face as she slapped his chest. "Don't be so crude or I will stop this match before you can say second base." She told him cheekily which shock him little before he laughs along with her.

"Well Ms Gilbert that concludes this class and we successfully demonstrate first base. In the next class, I will take a pop quiz before we head for second base."

And in all his adult movie actor career, he heard these words thousands time but somehow he almost exploded when his girlfriend innocently said.

"Yes, Sir."

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go another chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. Please send me your reviews and keep me motivated to write more and more.**


	13. Cutie Turned In To Naughty

**Cutie Turned In To Naughty.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks a lot to Scarlett 2112, Tandy Jean, Taffy Marie, Delana4ever25, Orions Belte, Tia Salvatore, Crickett 1.0, Manatees Forever, Damonfangirl, Faty87, Srabanti Karmakar, Riley 38, Daddysadist and my guest reviewers thank you for your wonderful review.**

**Thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story.**

It was lunchtime and thank God she is not on monitor duty today, so as soon the bell rang she head towards the staff room for lunch. "Hey, Elena! Come join us."

It was a cheerful voice of Coach Rose who was sitting with Art teacher Jewel.

Grabbing her lunch tray she head towards their table and apparently they both were deep in conversation. "Hey, Elena? Have you seen that hottie yesterday at parking lot?" Rose asks her while Jewel swoon at this question. "I hope he is some single parent because it will be really shame if hunk like that is married or something."

"Who are you talking about?" Elena finally asked intrigue by her colleague's behaviour.

"I think you may have seen him." Rose has dreamy look on her face. "He is the most gorgeous guy that often arrived in Blue Camaro."

Elena blinked in surprise and then a shy sort of smile appear on her face. "Yeah, I know him." She felt little giddy as she told them. "His name is Damon and he is my boyfriend."

She has to contain her laughter when both of theirs eyes widened and mouth fell in a shocked expression.

" Yours?" Jewel stuttered unable to form words while Rose stared at her appraisingly. "You mean? How?" Jewel couldn't grasp that the most simple girl she ever met is somehow in relationship with the hottest guy she ever laid eyes on.

"We met through his brother, you guys remember Stefan Salvatore?" they both nodded remembering the friend she brought with her on Career day.

"Well Damon is Stefan's older brother and we have been dating for more than two months." They noticed how her face lit up by that point.

"Wow! No wonder you've been glowing for past few weeks." Jewel commented.

"I bet he is really great in the sack too." Rose nudged her with a wink.

Elena blushed but didn't say anything further because she didn't want her co-workers to know that grown women like herself are still exploring bases with her fully experience boyfriend.

For what is worth the wait both Elena and Damon don't regret their snail-like pace because he told her how much he enjoyed helping her as she grows sexually.

Seeing her colleagues had moved on to some class project discussion leaving her to daydream about that perfect date nights. She couldn't help but clenched her thighs as she remembers how much they experimented for the past week. They finally crossed second base that weekend and memories of that particular night still tingles her inside.

**(Flashback **

**They both were walking hand in hand as they enjoyed Carnival. Elena lost count of how many rides they took and right now he is shooting balloons to win prize for her.**

"**Here you go, I won these cuties for you." He presented her with small stuffed teddy bears in brown and white.**

**The brown bear has been wearing bowtie and red check jacket and white bear is dressed in a cute pink dress.**

**She couldn't help but hug those bears together in one hand and embrace his boyfriend in another. "Thank you so much! I'm naming them Mr and Mrs Cuddles."**

**Damon kissed her lips before prepping her cute face with sweet kisses. "Come cutie, let's get something to eat."**

**They head to a pizza place and enjoy their dinner while discussing which ride they found most scary. **

**Afterwards, they were just taking a stroll when Elena's eyes fell on something. "Damon look!"**

**Before he can understand his girlfriend was dragging him to a sketching stall. "Mr can you draw me and my boyfriend?" She asked a man who was sharpening his pencils. "Yeah sure, just sit or stand the way you wanted to be sketched out."**

**Elena turned to stare at Damon, her doe eyes filled with excitement. "What do you say?" **

**He kissed her before sitting down on chair making her sit on his lap so her back is pressed to his chest and his face is resting on crooked of her shoulder. Elena instinctively turned little so that they were gazing in each others eyes and somehow they were so lost that they didn't realize the time until they heard. "All done! I must say it's my best work till this date."**

**He turned the sketch and they both were speechless because that sketch shows two lovers lost in each other eyes without any care of this world. At that moment he wants to tell her what she meant to him but before he can even begin she stood up and took a sketch from an artist thanking him for this wonderful sketch. "I'm going to put this on the frame and hang it on my bedroom wall." She told him excitedly while carefully rolling their sketch and putting it away in her bag.**

**After he paid him, Damon, grab his girlfriend's hand and they left. Once they were sitting in the car he starts driving. "Ready for your first sleepover baby?" **

**Elena felt her heart bursting in excitement as she replied. "You have no idea how much I am looking forward to our sleepover." She felt little naughty as she caresses his hair. "Plus I am certainly looking forward to my boyfriend to give me a practical demonstration of second base."**

**The car lurched out of control for one second but then he controls it and stared seriously at his laughing girlfriend. "Not funny babe! You can't say stuff like that while I am driving."**

"**Sorry." But then she returned back to run her hand on the back of his head and he tried hard to get them safely home and quickly.**

**To all her bold actions, his girlfriend shyness returned the second he parked his car in the garage and they made their way towards his apartment.**

"**I should change." And then without further delay, she heads towards the bathroom with her overnight bag.**

**Damon quickly changed into his nightshirt and sweats and then waited for his girlfriend to appear while thinking over his years of training to make her second base experience unforgettable. **

**He then heard footsteps and then saw his girlfriend in light blue night shirt and pyjama with white snowflakes print all over it.**

**For a guy who used to see women in all sort of revealing lingerie's, his girlfriend's nightwear choices were downright adorable and strangely super hot in his eyes. **

**She was really nervous because it's the first time she is sharing a bed with a guy but then her boyfriend opens his arms for her and she went to lay there feeling more safe and content than ever.**

"**This is nice." Damon rubbed his hand on her back, bringing her more closely in his arms.**

"**Hmm." She hummed with a smile while draping her leg over his leg.**

**Damon felt stirrings of his arousal as Elena innocently rubbed her foot over his leg while making her comfortable in his arms.**

**He knows without any doubt that now is the right time to take next t step with his girlfriend.**

"**Elena? Do you still want that?" He didn't need to elaborate because his girlfriend's eyes twinkle with anticipation. "I'm ready."**

**She knew her permission is what he needs for assurance as he cupped her face to kiss her gently.**

**They chastely keep kissing while his warm hands keep rubbing her back in a comforting way but it only fuels her desire for this man.**

**After few minutes they broke apart to get much needed air but Damon moves so he can hover over his girlfriend.**

**Elena open her legs so her boyfriend can settle in between them, she didn't mean to do this but somehow her instinct were leading her every move.**

**They both moaned when their pelvis connected and even with clothes as barrier the moment was highly erotic for him. Specially when his girlfriend moves her hips without even having slightest idea about how this act is affecting him.**

"**Baby slow down. "He managed to gasp against her lips while holding her hips for more movements.**

**To make matters worse she makes wining sort of noise when he stopped her and that noise shot straight to his aching member which grow even more hard.**

**Elena eyes grew big as she felt the affect she has on her boyfriend, feeling more bold she moved her hips again and he groaned while taking her lips in heated kiss.**

**For a while they sensually kissed and moved their bodies while her hands were roaming all over his muscular back.**

**Damon on the other hand kept one hand on her cheek while his other stayed on her hips to control her movements so that they won't loose control.**

**Pulling away he saw his girlfriend face flushed while she kept gasping for air. "Damon." She breathed asking for more and this time she knew what she wanted because she lift his shirt before pulling it off.**

**Once his shirt was gone she put his hand on top of her night shirt buttons, her eyes were watching him with full of trust and possibly love.**

**His hands were still frozen on top of her shirt button and they only moved when she nods her head. She watched him gulp as he slowly open her shirt buttons one by one and then nervously stared at her again.**

"**I trust you." Those three words were what he really need to hear as he opened her shirt and to his surprise found her completely bare for him.**

**The second her shirt was gone Elena shivered and start second guessing her decision to stay bare underneath her shirt but then she saw his eyes roamed over her upper body before returning back to her face as he gently smile. "You are so gorgeous baby. I still can't believe that you are allowing someone like me to touch you, to see you."**

**Before he could finished his girlfriend pulled him back so their bodies were connected as she connect their lips for searing kiss. Once she was confident enough she grabs the hand that was situated on her clothed hip and placed it on her stomach.**

**She felt his warm hands rubbing circles on her tummy and because she is ticklish, she starts laughing and squirming.**

**Hearing her laughter only encourage him more as he deliberately starts tickling her making her laugh even more. "Stop! Please!" She shirked grabbing his hand.**

**He finally relented while watching his girlfriend catching her breath. Finally, when she calmed down he slowly leaned down to kiss her neck.**

**Elena felt his lips softly tracing her neck and jaw, for a few seconds her eyes flutter close in this strange sensation which grew more when he finally start kissing her bare breast.**

"**Oh, God!" She moaned loudly while her body arched back.**

**Damon couldn't help but smile at her reactions and continue lavishing her with soft kisses.**

**He gently cupped her other breast and relish in fact how they got hard under his touch.**

**She felt dripping with wetness when he start sucking on her harden peak while massaging other. He then switched breast and pay it same amount of attention.**

"**What's happening to me!" She moaned while squishing her face on pillow as if she needs something but didn't even know what she wanted.**

**Damon then peak glance at her and found her beautiful face covered with blush, her eyes shut closed while she kept breathing his name.**

**He perfectly knew how much affected she is and what she needed at this moment. He placed his leg between her legs and instinctively her pelvis start rubbing as he continues making her feel good.**

**Elena felt something change inside her. As if she is rushing to grab something. Her body seems to have mind of her own while her brain has long shut down.**

**All she knew is to keep moving higher and higher until. " Oh! Oh!" She kept screaming incoherently and then after a while she felt coming back down from her high.**

**For the first time she opened her eyes and it felt she is finally seeing something that was invisible to her eyes. Her body was still humming in pleasure and her mind is only returning to make sense.**

**Finally when she was calm down enough to focus she realize that her boyfriend, her wonderful caring man is covering them with blanket as he laid beside her.**

**Damon was finished switching lights and covering themselves with blanket when he noticed her watching him, and by watching he meant ogling at him with surprise. "Did, I?"**

"**Yes baby, you just returned from post orgasmic state." He mentally patted his back for his mind blowing skills but kept straight face as he saw her blushing more if possible.**

**For second he was afraid that she will shy away from him but to his surprise she hugged him tightly before whispering on his chest. "Thanks, I love each moment of our." She stopped before she snicker. "Hook up?" **

**His eyes widened at hearing her using this term but still laughed joyously as he pulled her tightly in his embrace. "I love that you love our hooking up." He told her cheekily but Elena only kissed his chest while still hiding her face so he wouldn't see her smiling against his skin.**

**End of Flashback)**

Since that day Elena felt more like her students because she constantly find herself daydreaming about her boyfriend whenever she got spare time.

As school ended for day she packed her bags and quickly rushed outside. To her surprise Rose and Jewel were standing near gates and as she got close she saw them searching for something. "I am sure Elena is lying." Jewel told Rose with hint of confidence.

"Why would Elena lie? This is absurd! We are teachers, not students that are rival in high school."

Elena snicker as she heard Jewel still stating that it is impossible for nun like Elena to date a guy like that. If only they knew things she felt this last week.

"Ah! Here he is." She then saw her boyfriend's car approaching and then without thinking she walked fast toward him. "Hey baby!" he began but to his surprise Elena gave him quick kiss while giggling at some inner joke.

She happily sat in his car and as soon they were on the road her boyfriend asked. "What change your mind about displaying public affection?"

She chuckle and kissed his cheek. "Two things! first I missed you all day and thinking about you most of the time."

He smirks in happiness and felt little flattered as he asks. "and second?"

"Well, I never had a great boyfriend to show-off before and even though I am adult and teacher, It feels great to be little naughty today as I showed someone that I am not some innocent nun they think I am."

Besides the things she wanted to do with him is far from innocent and that prospect makes her even more naughty then cutie everyone thinks she is.

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go another chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. Please keep sending me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	14. Possessive

**Possessive.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Manatees forever, Happy Gilmore, Taffy Marie, Delana4ever25, Riley 38, Tia Salvatore, Orion Belte, Tandy Jean, Damonfangirl, Crickett 1.0, I am Alex Leo, Srabanti Karmakar, Jenny and my guest reviewers for your wonderful reviews and thanks to my readers who follow or favourite this story. **

It's not in Elena's nature to ponder on things she never had but for the first time in her life, she is missing having a girlfriend in this city.

Tonight is Bree's birthday and Damon is taking her along with him so she can meet his close friends.

The party is going to be held in this club that according to her boyfriend is one of the best trendy clubs in this city.

From outside she smiled at his enthusiasm but from inside she felt nervous mess because never in her life she visited any kind of clubs.

Her father and family wouldn't dream of seeing their eldest daughter in place like that, so she never ask whenever there was some sort of party and over the years no one ever invited her to join them in clubs.

Well tonight she is invited and for first time she is looking forward and felt excited at prospect of spending her time knowing Damon's friends.

There is only one problem, she has no idea of how to properly dress up for clubbing. She checks out every piece of cloth she owns but somehow nothing fits her limited knowledge that she got from movies and TV shows.

"Please God help me!" She picked out a few dresses but none of them shouts club appropriate dress to her.

Feeling frustrated she considers calling her sister Caroline and aunt Jenna for advice but then stopped herself at last second because she was afraid that one of them will blab to her parents.

Finally Elena gave up her search as she picked her purse and left to buy perfect new dress for herself.

She searches for two hours and felt at a loss as she stares all types of clothing. She gingerly picked a short skirt but then put it back as she imagined herself in it.

"Elena!" she turned around and saw Rose walking towards her. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey Rose, it's nice to see you especially in normal clothes instead of Gym uniform."

Elena really meant that too because Rose looked lovely in green top and jeans she was wearing.

"Yeah, well I was just searching gift for my cousin's bridal shower."

Rose then eye the skirt she has just put back. "Aren't you buying that?"

Elena couldn't help but grab that skirt again, her insecurity aside she knew it will look great on her.

Rose watched struggle in her eyes as she thinks hard while running her hand over the material. "Tonight, I am going out clubbing with my boyfriend for his friend's birthday party."

"Then what's the problem? This skirt is a great choice and you will look smoking hot if you pair it with that sparkling purple top." Rose point at the purple top and even though Elena like this assemble she knew that she won't be comfortable wearing something like that in public.

"I don't know, its not that I don't like it but truth is that I never wear such revealing clothes in my life." She was about to put it back but Rose stopped her.

"Its okay Elena, I can help you find something else but you should get these too for day when you felt comfortable enough wearing these clothes."

Elena gave her grateful smile and Rose hand her top. "Come! let's found you comfortable clubbing outfit."

They search for few minutes and finally Rose pulled out burgundy silk knee length dress. "Go in dressing room and check it out." She led her towards dressing room. " I will bring coat or jacket for you to go along with this dress."

Once inside Elena quickly changed in her new outfit and a blush from on her face as she noticed how enticing her v neck is making her cleavage.

Feeling little naughty she quickly took a picture of herself and send it to her boyfriend. As usual an answer came soon in form of text. _**"Are you wearing this tonight?" **_ She send yes and another text came in seconds._** "Then I will see you little early so we will make out enough to keep me in control during party."**_

She then heard knock on the door so she send thumbs up sign to her boyfriend and then open door to reveal herself.

Rose eyes widened as she watched her from head to toe. "Wow, you look so gorgeous! I can bet your boyfriend will have hard time keeping his hand off you."

Elena's face heat up because that is so true and then Rose show her Black leather jacket that compliment her entire look.

" Wear this with black heels and loose your hair in their natural state, I swear you will look extremely gorgeous." Rose tries to assure her about her purchase and then added. "Elena, I know we are a co-worker and all but if you ever need friendly advice then call me without any hesitation."

She felt touched by these words and to Rose surprise, she hugged her tightly before pulling away with a beaming look on her face. " Thanks for everything Rose, and if you ever need a friend then I am here for you too."

Both girls then parted ways and Elena was beyond happy because not just she got herself perfect dress but also a perfect friend today.

**############**

The club was certainly way more crowded then she thought. The deafening music was blaring all over as bodies dances provocatively on the dance floor.

As she eyes girls attire in their scantily clad type of clothing she felt grateful for bumping into Rose.

Even though her dress is by far tamer then most of them, still she didn't felt stand out from the female crowd. In fact Damon loved her dress so much that his lips and hands were all over on her the instant he saw her and that's why they arrived ten minutes late but to her surprise Bree gave them knowing wink. " You are lucky to have excuse of being in honeymoon stage, otherwise I would be really mad."

Damon laughed when he saw how his girlfriend blushed at being teased. "Don't mind her babe, she can't blame me for being late because my girlfriend looks smoking hot!" He laid quick kiss on her cheek making her gasp. " Damon! Behave yourself."

She then gave her gift to Bree. " Happy Birthday Bree! And thanks for inviting me."

Bree smile and then grab her hand. "Come! Our friends is dying to meet the girl who made honest man out of our Damon."

He groaned but follows girls as they reach his friends. " Elena you have met William at showroom opening." Bree introduce her to his friends who smiled at her. "This is Enzo our friend and my business partner and this is Charlotte she is hairstylist at Divas salon."

Elena shake hands with everyone and then saw two people approaching them. " Happy Birthday Bree, sorry we are late." The guy kissed Bree's cheek before introducing his date. " Guys this is Maegan my new girlfriend."

The girl Maegan has blonde streaks and she was wearing what Elena thought maybe called dress because it was pink material that start just where her breasts start and end few inches short above her hips.

She gave disinterested wave to all of them until her eyes lands on Damon and she eyed him as if he was last piece of cake.

Her boyfriend who was oblivious introduced Elena to his friend. "This is Walter, he is William cousin I told you about."

He nervously watched any hint of hesitation on his girlfriend's face as she shakes hands with his former director with a smile on her face. " It's nice meeting you, Damon often spoke about you."

Walter was momentarily stunned, when Bree informed him about Damon's girlfriend joining them, he thought she will judge him with disapproving looks but here she is shaking hand with him with a sweet genuine smile on her face.

Elena listens quietly as friends catch up and felt proud when Damon informed them how well his business is thriving. The only person who was making her uncomfortable is fake blonde in pink, who was constantly eying her boyfriend with looks that she guess were seductive.

Damon who was still clueless can feel his girlfriend holding him tightly as if scared to let him go. Before he can ask her if she is getting uncomfortable here Bree ordered shots for everyone which Elena politely refused. " We drove here in Damon's car so its better I stay sober."

Her boyfriend hesitated but she nudged him to get his drink. After few shots everyone was tipsy and drinking more and Maegan much to Elena annoyance start openly flirting with her boyfriend when her date left to get more drinks.

"I can't believe I am finally meeting you! Your body is so sexy and I seen all your movies."

Damon looked clearly uncomfortable as he stepped back. " Listen you are here with Walter and I have girlfriend."

She gave Elena disapproving look and continue flirting as if she didn't hear him at all. " That girlfriend of yours is too tame and not enough for sexy hunk like you. I think It's shame you had retired." She then traced his arms which he quickly pulled back while giving panicked look to his girlfriend who was fuming at this point. " How about we get out of here so I can give you private audition."

She was about to put her hand on Damon's chest but found her path blocked by angry looking girl who grabbed her hand. "Listen you insensitive harlot! This man is not your toy, he is living breathing person who deserve to be treated with respect."

Elena then poked Maegan chest and pushed her further away from Damon. " He is already taken which meant he is in committed relationship with me Ms fake, shameless blonde! And if you ever so much stare at my boyfriend then I will claw your eyes out along with your lenses!"

Damon was shocked when his girlfriend jumped in to his defence and highly turned on because for first time she reacted so possessive and protective over him.

As usual Elena's threatening growl was enough to scare Maegan away .

When she left Elena took huge calming breath and then turned to face her boyfriend who was watching her with stunned expression. " I am so sorry, but the way she was talking to you as if you were just here to satisfy her sinful needs." Elena felt her temper rising. "You are much more better person and I feel angry that she thought she got chance of easily seducing you."

Before she know it Damon kissed her in most passionate sort of way before joining their forehead. "Only you can be angry while watching someone flirting with me and still think about my feelings of being used. You always saw better in me and in doing so you make me better person, that's why I love you so much."

Damon realize too late what he said in that moment when her eyes widened in surprise. "You love me?"

She waited for him to say it again, still not believing what he earlier said in heat of the moment.

"I love you Elena, I am in love with you, more than you can know, more than anything in this entire world."

As he says these words Elena felt flying high in the sky, she feels tremendous happiness and somehow she never dreamed that she is going to hear these words in club but then when did they do anything normal.

"I love you too Damon! I love you so much that these words are not even enough to explain my feelings for you."

"Then show me." He breathed against her lips and so she kissed him while repeatedly saying these words in-between kissing his lips.

They kept saying these loving words as he led her to the dance floor. They kept saying these words as they dance in each other arms and in that moment they both knew that they will never stop telling each other how much they love each other.

"Now its make sense why you were so possessive about me." He then dipped her dramatically before pulling her back towards him. "Its because you love me so much." He stated with triumphant smirk making his girlfriend beamed in happiness.

"Yes, you are right and if anyone so much stares at the love of my life with wrong intentions then it's my duty to protect your honour."

Damon heart was bursting with love because for the first time he is experiencing pure love and he loves his girlfriend possessive and protective side because that also shows her love for him.

**###########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go another chapter of this story. Please keep sending me your review and keep me motivated to write more and more. Also, check out my new story Desires.**


	15. Dedicated Boyfriend

**Dedicated Boyfriend.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Taffy Marie, Tandy Jean, Cricket 1.0, Manatees Forever, Delana4Ever25, Happy Gilmore, Orions Belte, Riley 38, Srabanti Karmakar, Damonfangirl, Tia Salvatore and my Guest reviewers also thanks to my readers who followed or favourite this story. **

" _**He **__**knew **__**that **__**when **__**he **__**kissed **__**this girl **__**and **__**forever **__**wed **__**his **__**unutterable **__**visions **__**to **__**her **__**perishable **__**breath**__, __**his **__**mind **__**would **__**never roam **__**again l**__**ike **__**the**__**m in **__**of **__**God**__. __**So **__**he **__**waited**__, __**listening **__**for **__**a **__**moment **__**longer **__**to **__**the **__**tuning**__-__**fork **__**that **__**had **__**been **__**struck **__**upon **__**a **__**star**__. __**Then **__**he **__**kissed **__**her**__. __**As **__**his **__**lips' **__**touch**__, __**she **__**blossomed **__**for **__**him **__**like **__**a **__**flower **__**and **__**his i**__**ncarnation **__**was **__**complete**__."_

"What a poor sap." her boyfriend muttered while snuggling closer to her.

"That's the point Damon, Gatsby was helplessly in love, so yeah that makes him kind of romantic sap."

Elena continues reading The Great Gatsby to her boyfriend as they lie lazily on her bed one Sunday morning.

"Can't we just watch a movie instead." He lifts his face giving her adorable puppy look. "I can understand better like that."

His girlfriend sighed and close the book before sitting up straight. "We can watch movies but books enhance one imagination. You were so interested in my favourite books week ago, that's why I chose this one."

He groaned and hid his face against her stomach. " It's so long! Just tell me ending already." Damon grumbles against her skin.

"He died." She told him making him gasp as he sat with a shocked face. "He died! But how?"

Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes. "For that, I have to finish this book." She tapped book with her fingers for emphasis.

"But it's taking so much time," Damon complains and then sneak his hands under her nightshirt. "Important time that I can utilize in much more fun activities."

He gives her sly smirk as his hands crept further on her stomach

Before he can reach his destination however, his girlfriend swatted his hands away while giving him stern look.

"Not so fast Casanova! How about we make a deal." She then gave him a look that can be considered persuasive and seductive at the same time.

If you want complete access." She gestured towards her whole body making his eyes pop open in surprise. "I mean complete access, then you have to prove that you are worth it."

Damon gulped because Elena is literally giving him permission of completing bases in form of reward. "How?" He squeaks before clearing his voice to make it more manly. "I mean what I have to do to prove to you that I am totally worthy of gaining access to this gorgeous body?"

His girlfriend has a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she hands him a book. "Finish reading this book and if you manage to complete it by tonight then as the price I will give you permission to cross third base with me."

Damon moaned at that image and then hugged her closer. " How am I supposed to finish this book? when all I can think of is various ways to bring you pleasure."

Elena shivered but tried to compose herself. "Consider this your ultimate test, If you love me enough to complete my favourite book for me, especially when it is boring you so much. Then I can trust you enough to go one step further with you."

She then looks deep in his eyes and her voice sound so filled with desire as she asks. "Do you love me enough to take an interest in my interests?"

"Fine!" He held out his hand. "Give me the damn book, and for the record, I can do more than reading some book to prove depths of my love."

She happily gave him a book and then give him a chaste kiss. "I am a simple girl Damon." She tries to assure him. "I don't need a mountain of gold or stars from the sky. I just need to know that you are as much in love with me as I am in love with you to indulge in our interests."

Damon thought hard and part of him finally understood. Elena didn't know much about cars but for him, she tries to understand whenever he shared his passion with her.

Giving her quick kiss he opened where she left and give her most serious studious look he can manage. "Women, go make me black coffee." Its time I shed my hot stud persona and explore my nerdy side."

With that, he began reading and hoped Elena's coffee keeps him energized enough to finish this book.

**###########**

When you are in a new relationship, for the first few months you discover new things about each other and today Elena found out how much-dedicated boyfriend, Damon is.

His dedication can be seen as he read a book with one hand while eating spaghetti she made with another.

After their lunch was finished he quickly put a bookmark on the page and grabbed dishes to clean them.

As he did dishes he starts discussing characters with her." You know Nick kind of reminds me of Stefan, pure and kind-hearted fellow."

Elena walked towards him and stood behind him. Wrapping her arms around him she laid her head on his back. "What about Jay Gatsby? Does he reminds you of someone?"

Damon snorted and turned around to face his girlfriend. "Don't compare me to that dude, he was so blind to fall for the wrong girl."

"Well, some may say love is blind." But Damon shakes his head. "Not that blind baby, if that Daisy couldn't appreciate his pure love and still choose her cheating husband when he was a surly fool to pine over her."

Elena frowned because she didn't have that kind of opinion. "Maybe he doesn't see it that way." She began but her boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Baby we man are as much human-like you women and as human beings, we liked to be appreciated by those we love."

He cupped her cheeks and stare deeply in her eyes. "One of the reasons I love you more is that you appreciate my love as much you appreciate me. Yeah, I agree that like Gatsby I changed my life to be worthy of you but unlike Daisy, you appreciate my efforts and that's why we are in stronger and much more stable relationship than that Gatsby or Daisy ever could have."

Damon felt a smug smile forming on his face when he watched how much his words affected his girlfriend who was staring at him in wonder.

"Wow! I never thought you.." She trails off but he understands.

"I may not be book smart like you and my baby bro but I understand stuff if I put my mind into it."

Giving a quick kiss to his stunned girlfriend he stepped aside and grabbed the book from the table. "Now let me finish this book and you better prepare yourself for big mind-blowing O's I will give you tonight."

With that, he left to sit on the living room, couch and after few minutes Elena rushed towards her room and text Rose. _**"Shopping emergency! Meet me at Mall A.S.A.P!"**_

**###########**

Elena felt so out of place as she stood in Victoria's Secret.

Before Damon undergarments were mere basic women necessity for her but today she realizes their value in relationships as Rose gives her lecture on it's important.

"I mean how can you consider buying some cute nightgown when your stud like boyfriend has promised you amazing orgasms in future." Rose shook her head and led her towards changing room. "That gorgeous man of yours deserves to be his mind blown out. He is reading a book for you that he has no interest in for God's sake! So you at least can shed your cuteness and bring out your sexiness for one night!"

Elena blushed and lowered her eyes down and it was then Rose realize something about her friend. "You don't know how to be sexy, I mean seductive?" When Elena was unable to give a reply, her friend wraps her arms around her. "Aww sweetie, I am so sorry, it's just I always thought you were just shy."

"Damon is my first ever boyfriend and before him all this." She gestured towards her surrounding. " What I am trying to say is that being sexy or seductive never mattered to me."

Rose seems lost in deep thought while Elena looked over a few items and as much she tried she couldn't imagine herself wearing them especially in front of Damon.

She then remembers why she was here in the first place, for the first time in her life she wanted to feel desired. She still remembers how that fake blonde tries to seduce him and her boyfriend didn't even spare her one glance.

She knows deep in her heart that Damon love her exactly as she was but there is always a nagging thought in her mind that Damon put more effort into their relationship than her.

Like today, just for her happiness, he is reading the book and she is hundred percent sure that if she didn't offer him that deal, he still would have read that book to please her.

"I want to please him too Rose." There was a determination in her voice. "I want to be desirable in his eyes but I don't know the first thing about pleasing a man."

Rose's eyes gleamed mischievously as she pulled something out of the rack. "Here you go, something sweet and sexy, totally Elena style."

In her hand, she held light pink ruffled bustier silk slip and Elena has a good feeling as she imagines herself in this slip.

"Now come my friend, let's teach you how to be seductive."

**###########**

Damon has finished book hour ago, while Elena left for an important errand. He decided to make dinner to surprise her while his mind was busy deciding the different way to make this night special for her. He quickly made lamb chops and mushrooms risotto.

As soon dinner was done Damon went to took shower and as soon he was dressed up he then went down to set table for dinner.

He was almost done by the time Elena walked in with pink shopping bags and she looked really refreshed.

"Sorry, I am late." She put bags on the table and walked towards him. " Rose took me to her friend's parlour after we were done with my errands."

He smiled and kisses her forehead. "Its okay baby, I am glad you enjoyed yourself besides with you gone I finished that book much easily without any beautiful distraction."

"So I am a distraction?" Elena asked slyly making him wink at her. He then led her towards the dinner table where they both enjoyed dinner while discussing more his thoughts on the book. "I felt really sorry for Gatsby but more so for Nick who's whole life changes, I wonder if he ever believes in love after seeing what happened between his friend and cousin."

He shakes his head and then grabbed Elena's hand kissing her palm. "I'm maybe a bit like Gatsby but I am beyond glad that you are nothing like Daisy because you will never leave me as she did to him, also you are by far more beautiful than her."

His girlfriend blushed and then she abruptly stood up. "Meet me at ten minutes." She instructs him and then disappears upstairs.

He quickly clears dishes away and then as soon ten minutes passed he made his way towards her room.

"Elena?" He called her when he saw an empty room. "One second!" Her voice came from the closest.

He quickly took his shoes off and was about to grab his night clothes from the bag when closets door open, revealing his sweet, shy girlfriend in most cutest yet at same time sexy lingerie ever.

She stood shyly dressed in a pink skip which flows inches below her hips. The bustier neckline felt like two huge pink roses covering her breasts enough to reveal her arms and delicious cleavage.

Elena who was unconsciously tugging her slip to stretch it longer, felt nervous and excited in equal amount but then the way her boyfriend's eyes popped open and raked her from head to toe added arousal in her feelings too.

Before she knew it Damon was standing in front of her and his first words melt all her nervousness away. "Baby are you comfortable in this? I mean you look super cute and so hot but if you are even a little bit uncomfortable then you can change."

His mind was screaming to stop talking but his heart was adamant to see his girlfriend comfort first.

Elena gave him a cute assuring smile while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I am okay Damon besides I've bought this especially for you."

Her words affected him in an instant as he pulled her closer for most passionate kiss ever.

She was gasping for air by the time they pulled away and then to her delight he lifts her in his arms and carried her towards the bed.

Once they were settled his girlfriend kissed him again and then instruct him in a bold but breathless voice. "I want to see you." She then licked her lips while her gaze lowers down on his body. "All of you."

Elena didn't know if it was her courage or mad desires for this man but at that moment all she wants is to see him bare.

Damon who has stripped himself naked countless times over the years somehow felt nerves wracking his being as he stripped slowly in front love of his life.

Elena's eyes were getting dark with desires but they held innocent curiosity in them as she watched him patiently.

After he was left in his birthday suit he just stood still for a few seconds and then slowly felt his girlfriend moving towards him.

Elena was in a trance because her dreams and memories of their first encounter didn't do this man Justice.

Her boyfriend is the epitome of beauty, with his lean sculpted body, no wonder everyone who sees him felt attracted to him.

She slowly approaches him and then gently touched his skin, she can almost feel Damon's heart was beating fast under her gentle inspection.

Her eyes then slid lower and then he saw them widen in surprise before they met his intense gaze again making her blush instantly. "Can I? Will you show me how to touch you." She asked shyly and as for Damon his knees almost gave out as he hears her request.

"You want to touch me there?" He asked again to make sure and when she nodded her head a groan slipped from his lips.

"Baby, I thought the deal was for me to touch you." Even as he reminds her his body is shouting does it matter if she touches you!?

Ignoring his inner turmoil he took a deep breath and then felt Elena threading their hands together as she put it on her waist.

"How about we first explore each other together?" She didn't wait for his answer and gently pulled him towards her until they both were laying down on her bed.

For a few seconds, they just stare each other with his hands still on her waist that was covered with a silk slip.

Damo, on the other hand,d can feel her soft hand on his bare shoulder and then slowly her hands start moving down his arms while his hands explore down her waist.

Elena gasp when his hand end up inches above her skin where her slip ends. He was staring at her as if asking for permission and when she nodded her head only then his fingers brushed passed her hemline.

Her own hands took the same path down on his body as she explores his hard chest, abs and then she stopped just above his bare hip.

Damon relish in the softness of her thighs and as far his hands reached on her bare legs before making his way back again and stopping underneath her shift.

Their hands halt at the same time and then words came out simultaneously making them laugh in surprise. "Can I?"

Damon stared at his adorable girlfriend who by now looked as pink as her shift but still shows courage as her hands flexed on his hip.

"You can touch me however you want." He then gently rubbed his hands closer towards her hips. "But first let me take care of you."

He waited while she considers his request and then slowly she scoots closer until their bodies were flushed together. "Yes." She breathed and then ducked her head to hid it against his chest.

Kissing her hair he gently touched her inner thigh under her slip. She was squeezing his arms but then pressed her lips against his skin as his fingers lightly graze over her panties.

As much as he wanted to dip his fingers inside her, he can see how much all this is affecting her. His sweet girl today has crossed her own boundaries and comfort level just for him and for Damon that is the greatest reward and honour to experience this moment with her.

His fingers were magical and even if she wants to feel more, her courage has run out. She moaned and gasp while withering in his arms.

Her boyfriend holds her tightly with one arm while his hands bring her closer to pleasure and then her leg wrapped around his leg rubbing herself more closely to his ministration.

Damon watched mesmerized as she moaned his name while shattering in his arms.

For a few seconds, she clutched him closer as waves of pleasure washed over her. After her bearing return to normal, she slowly lifts her face and the first thing she saw was beautiful blue eyes gently gazing her with so much love.

Elena gives him tired but grateful smile before leaning her face to kiss him. "Thank you." She muttered against his lips with a soft sigh.

She then looked at him and tries to move her hand down to return the favour but her boyfriend grabbed her hand and with a shake of his head, he kissed her palm. "Tonight is just about your sweetheart. I am content with your pleasure only."

She frowned and was about to protest when her lips were sealed with his. " I won't take more from you baby, please don't cross any more limits you are not ready for."

She wants to deny but deep down she knew her nerves were all over the place.

Elena bit her lips and Damon knew he won today. He pulled covers around them and turned off the lamp.

He was just about to close his eyes when he felt his girlfriend laying her head on his chest as she kissed his heart. "Next time, I am going to take care of you." She told him with determination and then she added in a small voice. "Will you teach me what pleases you?"

She giggle when he groaned and she can feel his member harden against her legs.

"Next time baby?" He told her but his voice trembled as he pleaded. "For now please go to sleep, a man can only take so much seduction."

This surprises her but as she closes her eyes she couldn't help but be proud because finally, she found her inner seductive side.

**###########**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go, another chapter. I was watching Great Gatsby and then my mind created this whole scenario in addition to what I originally planned, I hope you like this chapter. Please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more. **

**Also, check out Desires and last chapter of For Richer Or For Poor and if you have any one-shot idea about Delana and their family moments then please review or P.M me.**


	16. Take The Charge

**Take The Charge.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Tandy Jean, Happy Gilmore, Manatees Forever, Delana4ever25, Orions Belte, Taffy Marie, Tia Salvatore, Crickett1.0, Damonfangirl, Riley 38, guest reviewer and my dearest friend/sis Sohela who not only catch up with my stories and gave wonderful review but also updated her own fic. Thank you all so much and for reviewers who review For Richer and for poor making it around over 500 reviews. I love you all. Thanks to readers who follow or favourite this story.**

Straightening her skirt out Elena stepped out of the car and watched Rose do the same who looked really excited like her.

Since today Damon is out with his friends, She decide to have her own girls night out.

So she and Rose were heading for Bree's bar who she consider as her other girl friend.

"Hey Elena! Bree greet her with great enthusiasm and then she introduced Bree to Rose. "Bree this is Rose, she is a coach at my school and Rose this is Bree, Damon's childhood friend."

"I am also Elena's friend." Bree told her with a wink.

"Come girls let's start this night with shots." She led them towards the bar and when she handed her one Elena hesitated. "Guys, I'm not much of a drinker." She tried to warn them. " last time I get too many drinks it was my cousin Rebekah secret graduation party and trust me, I was way out of control after few drinks."

"Sweetie, it's okay to be out of control ever once in a while." Bree then thrust glass in her hand.

"She is right if anyone deserves letting herself go, it's you Elena." Rose told her in gentle yet stern sort of voice.

Hearing her friends encouraging words she finally took shots with them and in next second scrunched her face as the alcohol hit her hard. "Yikes! This stuff is so strong!" She complains while shaking her head.

Rose and Bree shared mischievous look and Elena knew she will be in huge trouble when Bree hands her another shot. "Buckle up my friend because our night has just begun."

**############**

"He treats me like porcelain doll girls." Elena slurred her complain as she swayed in her seat. "I mean, I know I'm grown women with experience of freshly bloom teenager but still my feelings are of grown women."

Bree and Rose exchange looks of understanding and then slowly decide to reason with her friend. "Elena, you know Damon is just being cautious..." But she was cut off when Elena huffed loudly. " You don't think I know that! I know how fortunate I am to have such a caring, loving boyfriend, who treats me with kindness and gentleness that most girls don't get from their boyfriends."

Her shoulder them slump as she took another sip to gather her courage. "That man can have any experience girl out there and yet for some crazy reason he loves me. He shows me his loves every time we are together or being intimate with each other but when I tried to return the favour he just gets all high and moral on me and won't let me show him, my love."

She then stared at her both friends in hope that they understand her frustrations.

"Maybe you shouldn't try anymore." Rose says after few minutes. "What?" Elena was not sure she heard it right. "You want me to gave up?" She ask after clearing her head.

"No, I don't mean for you to stop trying, rather I want you to take the charge."

Bree who was listening to Rose totally agree with her. "She is right Elena, guys like women who are assertive and knows what they want." She then gave her playful nudge. "Trust me, nothing turns a man more than women who takes control."

Elena's alcohol infused brain ponders over the words as she imagines herself taking control and then she start giggling. "Damon would never guess for me to take the charge." Her eyes twinkle in excitement as she leans in to whisper mischievously to her friends. "I love this idea very much." She then hugged them tightly as she told them cheerfully. "You both are best girlfriends ever!"

They both cheer for her as she drinks another shot to celebrate her taking control tonight.

**############**

Damon just got back few minutes ago and surprisingly he wasn't even that drunk. After changing into his sweatpants he laid on his bed and decides to check on Elena.

When she didn't pick up and her phone went straight to voicemail he starts getting worried. _**"Hey baby, I just want to check on you? Have you made back yet? Call me as soon as you can baby, I miss you a lot."**_

He knew she was with Bree and Rose, both girls have complete opposite personality in comparison to his sweet girlfriend but he knows he can trust her safety with them.

Ten minutes later he stare at clock, it shows one am and still no call from his girlfriend. Feeling little bit worried he picked up his phone when his girlfriend name blink on his phone.

Feeling tremendous relief he picked it up. _**"Baby." **_He began but a slurry voice cut him off. _**"Hey Handsome! Open your door."**_

"_**What?!" **_He all but ran towards his door and yank it open, there he saw his girlfriend in sparkly purple top and black flowy short skirt.

"Damonnn! She tripped happily in his arms as he tries to keep his girlfriend steady, same girlfriend who was pinching his both cheeks. "My handsome, caring, man!"

To his surprise she kissed him quite enthusiastically making his head spin in desire.

Before he knew it she roughly start walking him backwards while kicking his door shut and without breaking their kiss. He didn't know how but somehow they managed to fall on his bed and that's when his girlfriend breakaway, her doe like eyes were dark with desires as they both were gasping for air.

Elena's eyes were darker than ever as those eyes roamed over his naked chest stopping just at his V lines where his arousal was visible to her greedy eyes.

Her friends advices were twirling in her head and keeping them in mind she slowly start caressing his chest, down to his stomach and over those V lines above his hips.

Damon eyes widen when he realized what she meant to do and before she can move any lower he grabbed her hand. "Baby, you don't need to do this."

He was about to tell her she is in no condition for taking this step but words didn't came out because Elena's lips silence her and her hand slipped inside his sweatpants where she grasp his harden member.

"Fuck!" He growled loudly when she squeeze him with more firmness.

Part of her mind recoil, at swear word but her body reacted wonderfully as she hear her boyfriend laboured breathing.

_**Take the Charge Elena **_voice rang in her head and so she took charge as she told her boyfriend in her most seductive voice. "I promised you next time we will took care of you and you promised to show me how to help you. "She then squeeze him little more for reminder as she instruct him while breathing against his lips. "Show me!"

Hearing such an authoritative voice out of his girlfriend lips break all his control.

She feels like dancing in victory when her boyfriend kissed her back and then his hand joined above her hand as he helped her stroking his member up and down.

For few minutes their hands and lips moves together but then she pulled away little. "Let's take off your pants." She didn't even blush at her suggestion because right now she felt extremely confident as her boyfriend moans in pleasure.

Damon felt like completely in the mercy of this beautiful creature who was stripping his pants off.

Once his pants were gone, Elena gave him naughty look as she took her own top off leaving her in black strapless bra and skirt. "Do you want me to keep this skirt?" She giggles while asking her boyfriend who was literally drooling at her attire.

Not trusting his own voice he nods his head and to his delight his girlfriend crawl back in just her bra and skirt.

She straddle his thigh as her hand return back on his member and to his surprise she start stroking him just the way he shows him earlier, but more surprisingly she start grinding in same speed on his thigh.

"Do you like this?" She moaned as she stroke and grind in measured pace. "Yes sweet girl! You are so brilliant!" He moaned his answer bringing proud smile on her face.

"Faster baby." He encouraged her after few minutes and she speed up instantly without breaking the perfect rhythm she has set for them.

"Are you close?" Elena gasp when she felt tell tale sign of her own orgasm.

To her confusion he tried to pry her hand away while breathing. "Cum, Mess, let go sweet girl." He gasp with his eyes shut as if he is trying to hold himself back.

Even in her drunken state she felt touched by this sweet man, who was still trying to protect her innocence.

Leaning down she kissed his chest. "Let go Damon, let me take care of you."

Her sweet words were enough to push him off his edge as he came all over her hand and some of it even hits above her chest.

As he came down from his own high, he realise his girlfriend grinding aggressively on his thigh and after few seconds he felt her sweet wetness on his skin.

She gave him silly smile before toppling over the side, her body hit the bed as she felt extremely boneless and beyond satisfied.

Her eyes were dropping but she was aware when her boyfriend moved when he kissed her cheek while thanking her, when he clean her up with wash cloth and before she knew it she was getting tucked undercovers by her boyfriend.

Damon has this huge satisfying smile on his face while he cleans himself and then joined his girlfriend who was still smiling with her eyes closed.

Pulling her close in his arms he was about to close his own eyes when he heard Elena mumbling in sleep. "Thank you, girls. You both were right, taking the charge felt really good."

He tried to contain his laughter. Smiling at his adorable girlfriend, he kisses her head and he has to admit. "Those girls were right indeed."

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go, Another chapter of this story and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Please send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and more.**


	17. Two Steps Back, Two Steps Forward

**Two Steps Back, Two Steps Forward.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me, the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Srabanti Karmakar, Happy Gilmore, Crickett 1.0, Manatees Forever, Tia Salvatore, Tandy Jean, Delana4ever25, Damonfangirl, Orions Belte, Taffy Marie, Riley 38 and my guest reviewers. Thank you so much, for your reviews.**

**Special notes.**

**In the last chapter, I got mixed reviews and probably that's my fault because I couldn't deliver a chapter in the right way, I hope this chapter will fix those mistakes.**

**(Next Morning) **

It was late in the morning when Damon woke up at the sound of the rain hitting his window. Smiling he moved his hand to reach out to touch his girlfriend only to found her side empty.

"Elena?" He stood up and quickly found his discarded sweatpants, along with his girlfriend clothes on the chair.

As soon he got dressed, he made his way outside, where he saw his girlfriend dressed in his shirt and pyjamas sitting quietly on the couch while massaging her head.

"Hangover sucks huh!" He called out to her teasingly but when she turned to face him there were tears in her eyes.

In seconds he crossed the room and was kneeling in front of her while wiping her tears away from her face. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you sick."

She closes her eyes as she flinched away from his touch without meeting his concern gaze.

For a few minutes, he tried to rack his brain and then it finally clicked. "You regretted last night?"

She stayed quiet and as more silence stretched on, the more he felt like shit.

"I am so sorry baby." He tried to apologize without meeting her eyes. "You were drunk and I took advantage of you to state my lust.." He couldn't carry on, afraid she will break up with him but to his surprise, she shakes her head and burst into tears.

He wanted to pull her in his arms, kiss her head to comfort her but he didn't know if he should touch her or not.

"I am really sorry." He began. "Will you stop saying that!"

Elena screams at him as she wiped her tears in anger.

"I am not crying because of last night!" She then took a deep breath to calm herself but more tears fall much to her frustrations.

"Maybe I am but not for the reasons you are thinking."

They stayed quiet as she tried to calm herself down. He then stood up and bring a glass of water for her which she accepted and finished it in a few gulps.

"I always felt proud of my values and that's why I never regretted things I had missed in past but that change when you came into my life."

His eyes widened and he felt even more anxious. "I didn't realize being with me is changing you that much."

She gave him a sad smile and grab his hand in hers. "We both change each other, the naked guy I met all those months ago is not here in front of me."

He couldn't help but laugh at that memory. "In that case, you change me for the better."

"So have you, I am much more happy then I ever was but.." She trails off and he knew she is keeping something to spare his feelings.

"Elena?" He urged her to finish her thought.

She sighed and held her head down while admitting. "I think, I am losing myself just to be happy with you."

He stared at her confusion as she braces herself to explain him without giving him the wrong impression.

"You know that we both lived opposite lives, I lived the most sheltered life whereas your life is filled with all kinds of experience."

He gulped as he heard word experience from her mouth. "You are right baby, I am experienced one out of two of us, I should have stopped you but." He couldn't finish feeling more ashamed to even meet her eyes.

Elena gently cupped his cheeks as she tried to finish her explanation. "Please hear me out first."

He gave her a single nod and she continues. "You have no idea how everyone sees us. For them, you are the extremely handsome man who is dating sweet naive Elena."

She blinked her tears away but didn't stop words that came next. "I admit, my lack of experience and our upbringing differences made me feel unworthy of you many times. It put pressure and fear in my head and that's why I have been trying so hard to improve our physical relations."

As she expected Damon looked stunned at first, but then flinch away as he stood up and step back in anger.

"Unworthy of me! Do I need to remind you that out of two of us who was a former porn star or male escort!"

He was breathing heavily as his girlfriend flinches at the crude reminder of his past. "If anyone is unworthy in this relationship it's me who slipped his mask of morals the second his girlfriend propose him a handjob in her drunken state!"

His eyes were filled with angry tears but he couldn't get that disgusting feeling out of him, he wants to leave her pure presence but at the same time, she was her salvation.

"Damon please, things have been messed up already, I need to make things right and I can't do it if we both blame ourselves." She pleads, in hope that he can understand her.

He finally settled down beside her but didn't move to touch her. "What do you want Elena, I will do everything if it can fix this mess."

The way he stared at her, Elena knew that she has to be honest in her thoughts. "I think the mistake was that we set the pace of our relationship to overcome our experiences or in your case you put me on some kind of pedestal because of my upbringing."

Damon was not a man of many words but her words make him think hard. "We moved fast Elena, it doesn't matter if you are inexperienced or I am highly experienced, Our entire relationship can't be ruled by how far we reach in our physical relationship."

Elena felt totally agreeing with him and that's why she held his hand as she confesses the very realisation she had since she woke up. "I am not ready to move that fast, I don't care about not experiencing all bases because I can't let that pressurise me anymore."

She sniffed while admitting even more things. "I guess some small part of me deliberately got drunk to cross third base with you and while I don't regret the act itself, I do regret the reasons behind how it happened."

"Elena, it's not your fault at all!" Damon finally wrapped his arms around her. "I was the sober one but last night I let you down and that's why I swear from now on we will do what's best for us and not because we are pressurized or got in a weak moment."

She bit her lips at his words and he knows the pace was set. "I want to slow down, I am not saying that we have to wait till marriage but I want to wait when I know for sure that marriage is in our cards."

When Damon stayed quite she got scared and start thinking that maybe she is asking too much from him but then he kissed her lips in the most chaste kiss ever. "Deal, we will take two steps back in our physical relationship for now on."

His girlfriend beamed in happiness and hugged him tightly in her arms. "In doing so we moved two steps forward emotionally in our relationship." She told him with a brilliant smile on her face.

Because even though he didn't say it in words but him agreeing is the indication that marriage will be in their future.

**############**

**Authors Notes.**

**Here you go, I hope this chapter will make my readers happy because I don't want to upset anyone who took their precious time to read my stories. The next chapter will be time to jump into the few months future(; so, please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	18. Welcome To The Family

**Welcome To The Family.**

**Author's Note.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Delana4ever25, Riley 38, Tandy Jean, Happy Gilmore, Crickett 1.0, Damonfangirl, Orions Belte, Tia Salvatore, holy Salvatore, Manatees forever, Taffy Marie and my guest reviewers thank you for your wonderful reviews.**

_**(Six months later)**_

Stefan Salvatore is no coward but tonight as he saw clock struck twelve he starts panicking.

Truth to be told but he had been dreading this day since this month started and that's why he took night shift but somehow his senior Dr gave him off thirty minutes ago.

He didn't want to leave but he couldn't find any reason to stay too, reluctantly he changes and packed his stuff to head the last place he wants to be tonight, His home.

In ten minutes he was outside his door and after taking a deep breath he opened his door while bracing himself for noise to surprise him.

To his surprise, there was no noise but delicious smell of Mac and Cheese wafted through the air.

"Elena?" He expected his friend but instead saw his brother coming out to greet him. "Honey! Mom! Our birthday boy has arrived." Damon shouted and then hugged his brother. "Happy birthday Steff."

Stefan thanked his brother's before whispering in his ear. "So no more last year surprise!"

Damon gave him horrified look as he clutches his heart in disbelief. "You think I will pull last year birthday blast again! I am changed man Stefan Salvatore and if my girlfriend hears you she will be equally offended."

Before he could reply they heard Elena's voice. "Stop teasing your brother, if I were in his shoes, then I would be suspicious too."

Damon pouted at getting scold while his girlfriend wished his brother. "Happy Birthday Steff, and don't worry as long as I am your brother's girlfriend, you won't have to worry about anything."

Stefan gave her an approving smile and went into the kitchen to greet his mom.

Meanwhile, Damon pulled his girlfriend of eight months in his arms. "So you are keeping me in check huh? I could still call my old friends to surprise him."

His girlfriend didn't seem entirely bothered in fact she gave him a challenging smile as she stuck her hand inside his jeans back pocket and squeeze his behind. "You are going to surprise him with the original gift we planned and if you stay good boy entire time we are here then I will give 'My Big Damon ' his special treat once we reach home."

As she expected Damon groaned and their forehead touched as he breathed his next words with his eyes closed. "No treats for 'Big Damon tonight' I have a surprise for you too."

When they pulled apart he can see confusion in her eyes because he never refused her special treats since they crossed third base again on his birthday last August.

Yeah, it's Truth, but Damon Salvatore the former porn star has been living kind of celibate life for almost a year.

If anyone has told him that he will be in a serious relationship a year ago then he would have laughed but luckily it's true, a year ago today he met Elena, they went on their first date eleven months ago and for past eight months, he is in a happy, successful relationship with his girlfriend.

Like many couples they had there share of problems, they even slow down a bit but day by day as there emotional bond grew so does their physical.

He and Elena set snail-like a place until last July when he asked her to move in together on her birthday.

_**( Flashback.**_

_**Elena couldn't believe when he brought her to a beautiful penthouse in Manhattan. "Damon, why are we here?"**_

_**He smiles and led her to the balcony from where she can see the beautiful view of the city especially Manhattan Park from far away. "Can you see yourself living here with me? Because I can." **_

_**She gasps and saw the most serious, sincere look on her boyfriend's face as he asks. "Will you move in with me?"**_

_**He panicked when he saw tears in her eyes but in the next moment, she kissed him passionately as she nods her head. " Yes! I will love to move with you! I can't believe you are getting us new place!?"**_

_**He smiles and kissed her forehead. "I want a place that we call our home, once we move in together."**_

_**End of Flashback)**_

Sure enough, that penthouse becomes their home, a place where their relationship grew emotionally physically and even spiritually because after living with Elena, Damon develops few of her habits and even start believing in her belief. He is not still there but sometimes Elena kindness and love make him believe that someone is kind on him to send this Angel in his life.

"Damon, Elena hurry up!" Damon heard the mother voice that brings him back in present.

Lilly Salvatore just finished lightning candles when her elder son and his girlfriend joined them.

" Sorry Auntie, we were just talking." Elena tried to make excuses while both her boys snicker which they stop immediately when they saw their mother glaring at them.

"Behave you both! And sweetie you don't have to explain anything." She assured her.

They all sang birthday song while Stefan cut his cake wishing that he always celebrate a birthday like this with his loved ones and thanking God for sending Elena in there, especially in his brother's life.

They all enjoyed Mac and Cheese and Stefan couldn't help himself as he says. "Finally, a year later I am enjoying my birthday dinner you promised Elena!"

"What? What do you mean a year later?" Lily asks in confusion just as Damon kicked Stefan leg making him jump in pain while his girlfriend tried to cover her friend's slip up. "What Steff means, is that last time my dinner dish slipped from my hands and that's why he couldn't enjoy it."

Both her son nodded but Stefan grimaced little as he said. "I am just happy with this small dinner surprise you all given me this year."

At that point, Damon's's eyes lit up as he pats his brother on the back. "Who said surprise is over yet?" He then gave him keys and told him to look out of the window.

Stefan ran and saw Red Porsche parked outside. "You are gifting me that car?!" His voice was horas with disbelief as his brother stood up to join him. "My brother wished for something and I won't give him. Even you know that is impossible."

Lily and Elena smile as both brother embrace and then left to take a ride. "Come, dear, let's clear this up while they enjoy their ride."

As they finished cleaning up Lily touched her arm. "I am really grateful that you are in my son's life."

Elena felt touched and before she can say anything door burst open and boys returned and Stefan rushed to hug his friend. "Thank you, Elena, Damon told me you both contributed in that gift."

Elena waves him off but she was happy to see Stefan's happiness as he boosted. "This is the best birthday ever, I don't know what else can make this any better."

It was then Damon clear his throat and everyone turns as he stepped closer to his girlfriend. "I can think of something else to make this day even more wonderful." He then stared at his brother.

"It's because of this very day I saw the love of my life, so it's fitting that I do this tonight." With that, he dropped down on one knee and then took out a small box which he opened and Elena gasp even more when she saw a beautiful pink diamond, rose gold ring. "Elena, my Angel I am sure that no man is worthy of an Angel like you but if you take me then I promise to try and be worthy of your love for as long as I breathe." Elena and Lily have tears in their eyes and Stefan who was sane enough quickly take out his phone to record this moment. "Elena, my family is everything to me and in front of them I am asking you, will you marry me."

They didn't have to wait for a second as she said in clear but emotional voice. "Yes!"

Lilly clapped as her son slipped the ring on his fiancée's finger before standing up to kiss her.

Both lovers were beaming as they turned to face two Salvatore's as Lily embraced Elena. "Welcome to the family dear, although you were always part of our family today you truly became one of us."

Elena smile while hugging her fiancé close to her. "Thank you for making me part of your family."

Stefan then hugged them. "Welcome to the family my friend and Damon." Damon raised his eyes as his little brother smirked like him as he said. "You finally managed to gave me a birthday surprise."

And for this surprise, Stefan is entirely grateful to God to give him Damon as his brother and Elena as his friend.

**Author's Note.**

**There you go, another chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy this time jump chapter. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	19. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

**Author's Note.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Manatees Forever, Tandy Jean, Damonfangirl, Orions Belte, Delana4ever25, Tia Salvatore, Crickett 1.0, Taffy Marie, Happy Gilmore, Riley 38 and my guest reviews for your wonderful review.**

_**Special notes.**_

_**If you haven't read May story then please check it out because it will answer some of your questions and prepare you for what is going to come.**_

_**Sweet and loving time in this chapter, so enjoy.**_

Tonight it was full moon and night was shining in light as Elena watched the sky from her balcony. She loves these nights but tonight everything seems so special.

Ever since they return home after celebrating Stefan birthday and their engagement she felt on top of the world.

She couldn't help but smile even more as she admires her engagement ring glittering in the moonlight.

When Damon step out dressed in just his black sweat pants he watched his girlfriend, no his fiancée standing in the balcony, dressed in her white nightgown, the lace of her thin robe is so transparent that it makes her body quite visible under the moonlight.

As Damon approaching near her, he noticed a soft smile gracing her beautiful face as her eyes stayed fixed on her ring.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost jumps when strong arms wrapped around her waist but soon she realizes that these arms belong to the man she loves more than anything in her life, the same man who a few hours ago was her loving boyfriend but now he is her fiancé and hopefully soon her husband.

"Are you happy Elena?" He asked her while kissing her neck. "You know I am so happy that I could burst with joy."

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around him as she places a kiss on his lips. "There are no words to describe my happiness, It seems like I am flying and everywhere I look there is only love and happiness around me."

This time it was her fiancé who kissed her and as their passion grew Elena decided that she wants to feel their love tonight.

Pulling away just enough she stares at Damon so she can breathe her decision against his soft lips. " I want you to make love with me."

Damon's eyes widened in surprise and as he about to step back to make sure, he felt her grip tighten around him.

"Are you sure?" He asked nonetheless and in answer, she gave him an assuring smile and nod as she brings his head down to kiss him again.

For few seconds Damon and Elena stayed lock in their passionate embrace as their lips move in unison and as soon their need to breathe become important Damon pulled away and lift her in his arms in bridal style, as he carried her in their room Elena laid kiss after kiss on all over his cheek, chin jaw and neck.

He groaned as she nipped his neck playfully but somehow he managed to lay her on their bed without falling. "You are so naughty Ms Gilbert." He told her as he laid beside her but to his surprise, she pushed him on his back and straddle him, There was a hint of shyness as she realizes her bold action but her eyes got a shade darker as she said. "Soon I will be Mrs Salvatore. It's high time that I learn to be naughty."

She felt her fiancée arousal grow more as she said, Mrs Salvatore. She felt so powerful whenever he aroused because of her. For her, it's a great feeling that she has such a great effect on this gorgeous man who can have any woman he wants with just one look.

She slowly leaned forward and start kissing him softly at first, but gradually their passion for each other fuel their desire to heat things up.

Elena felt herself moving and soon she laid beneath Damon, surrounded by his sensual sent, protected by his powerful arms as his hands start roaming gently on her body until they reach the hem of her nightgown.

Damon saw Elena blushing like a bride and she looked like a bride in her white nightgown, as soon he thought that it makes his hand hesitate as he reminds himself that this beautiful, sweet girl is offering her innocence, her virginity to him.

"Elena, Are you sure? We can wait for marriage.." Rest of his words were muffled when she sealed their lips for a few sweet seconds. They both were breathless when she pulled away. "You are as good as my husband Damon, you love me, respect me, protect me and always took care of me and this ring is a symbol that you are mine and remember what I told you all those months ago?"

He remembers her words and he felt her gently caressing his face. "I am ready Damon, in fact, I had been ready for a while and tonight I truly want to give myself to you in every way a girl can give herself to the man she loves."

Damon closed his eyes as her trust on him touched his soul. He took a calming breathe and kissed her forehead as he vowed to her. "I promise baby, I will always cherish your love and I will love you always as long I live."

"I love you, Damon!" Elena cried out in his arms feeling overwhelmed by his promise. "Please show me your love." She pleaded as her need for this man is slowly driving her crazy.

Damon held his body so he won't crush her as he lifted her nightgown over her head. Like always her bare body makes him lose his mind but tonight he tried to keep himself in check as he starts kissing her with gentle care.

Elena moaned as his lips, descend downward as his lips brush on her hardened peaks. Her breast felt so sensitive when he began sucking on them while massaging others.

He felt her body rising while soft moans escape her lips which soon grew loud as he slipped two of his fingers inside her.

Elena knew that he is preparing her but she couldn't help but enjoy his ministration as his fingers gently thrust in and out of her.

"Oh! Oh!" She sensually arches her back as his lips join his fingers and he smiled when he felt her fingers threading around his hair while her hips move slowly to reach their pleasure.

"Damon! I need you to please!" She cried out while trying to pull him towards her.

Hearing urgency in her voice he started thrusting his fingers fast and soon she release loud moan as a wave of her pleasure filled his mouth.

By the time Elena could feel her bearing again she found herself wrapped in a warm embrace as Damon kept kissing her cheeks. "You look so beautiful, baby."

He watched her flushed face smiling at him and then her hand trailed down as she starts tugging her sweatpants off. "Love me more Damon."

It wasn't command but her fiancé obeyed as he shed the only barrier separating them.

Elena watched as he reached for the condom he starts keeping once they decided to cross third base. This caring man took a test that week and showed her reports that he was clean. She remembers his lecture on the importance of protection and he made her promise that if she ever decides to leave him and be with someone else to cross boundaries, then she will first get them test and use protection until she is absolutely sure and comfortable with that man.

Even after a year of celibacy, Damon quickly wears a condom with practice ease. He checks again for any hesitation but instead saw love and desire as she wrapped her arms around him making him flushed with her body.

Elena felt him brushing his member around her wetness and then slowly he start slipping inside her.

He stopped when he reached her barrier, his knuckles turned white as he braces himself while his eyes stayed locked with Elena who likes him seems to brace herself.

Elena knew that she has to give him sign and when she gave him nod only then he pushed through her barrier as gently as he could but pain ripped huge scream out of her mouth. "Aha!"

"I'm so sorry baby." He kissed her hair as he tries to comfort her and at the same time he made sure to not move even if his body is yearning to move in her tight, heat.

She felt his soft kisses as he kept apologising while she handles this extreme pain, she couldn't understand why Rose or Bree enjoy talking about sex but a small part of brain reminds her that this pain was inevitable and it will get better in time.

"Let me." She said after a few minutes as her tears dried, she starts moving but stopped with a wince.

Damon stayed frozen as she keeps trying to move on her own, she can feel how much self control it's taking on him to keep still but Damon remains frozen as she slowly moved taking intervals to wince in pain.

It was a miracle but after a while, Elena starts moving without taking interval and then she kissed his chest, his neck and finally his lips as she told him. "Go slow."

Damon could cry as he hears her permission and slowly being thrusting within her.

He groaned when his girl wrapped his legs around his hips and start moaning his name. "I feel so full."

She felt him smiling against her skin as he moves gently inside her which was perfect because this pace is something she could handle, She yelped when his hardness filled her more and something brushed inside her that makes her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Do it again." She breathed desperately and Damon rolled his hips to touch her sweet spot again and again which makes her walls clenched around him as they both found their release at the same time. "Fuck baby!" He groaned as she screamed in high pitch voice. "Oh God Damon!"

They collapsed in each other's arms shivering in the aftershock of their pleasure.

Once those shocks subside her fiancé lifts his face with proud smirk etched on his beautiful face.

"Oh God Damon?"

Elena groaned and hid her face as they both laughed and even though they were joined so intimately as lovers he still finds ways to make her laugh and that's why she loves this man more than life itself.

**###########**

**Author's Notes.**

**So can you feel the love tonight? I hope you do. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	20. Believing

**Believing. **

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Crickett 1.0, Happy Gilmore, Srabanti Karmakar, Tandy Jean, Damonfangirl, Taffy Marie, Tia Salvatore, Orions Belte, Delana4ever25, Riley 38, Manatees Forever and my guest reviewer thank you so much for your wonderful reviews.**

_**Special thanks; To Carol, thank you so much for the medical knowledge and advice you share with me on this chapter. You truly are best and this chapter is dedicated to you and you all get to see her in this chapter.**_

Damon rushed through hospital gates searching frantically for Elena or his brothers as he reached the reception desk.

"I am here for Elena! Elena Gilbert, can you tell me where she is?" He inquires from the women sitting on the reception chair.

She told him to wait but to his relief, he saw his mother on the other side. " Mom!"

Lily Salvatore turned around and saw his son running towards her and soon he grabbed her shoulder. "Where is she?!" His mom wrapped her arm around as she led him towards the room where through glass doors he saw his fiancé looking weak and passed out on the hospital bed. He saw his brother stood nearby with a nurse, checking her vitals out while adding injection into her drip.

He stood there for a few minutes when the door opened as his brother and nurse step out. As soon Stefan saw his brother he didn't waste time and start debriefing him about her condition. "Relax we are doing everything to make sure that Elena will get better, her fever got high at 103 degrees and her heart rate skyrocketed to 120, I told nurse Carol to give her antibiotic as soon we brought her here. Now we have to wait for her temperature to return to normal and we are keeping her to make sure her temperature drops and she won't get pneumonia."

"But I called her this afternoon and she told me everything was alright!" Damon told his brother feeling angry at himself for not being here for her.

"Oh, my sweet boy, don't blame yourself." Lily embrace her son as she wiped his tears away. "We all knew how much that car show was important for you and Elena begged us not to tell you anything."

Damon couldn't believe this, for the first time he left her for three weeks and his girl not only suffered from illness but also kept it from him.

"Where are her parents?" Damon asked hoping to meet them but he couldn't find them anywhere. "They left yesterday when Elena start feeling better, they didn't want to leave her but Elena encouraged them to not missed her cousin's graduation ceremony. They probably reached England by now."

He didn't even know if she told them about him and their engagement. She wanted to visit them and tell in person, He still felt little bumped that he couldn't meet them this week, He was touring, Las Vegas, Huston and this week he was at Seattle because of his vintage car exhibition show.

"Can I see her?" He finally asks his brother who nods his head while pat his arm to comfort his brother.

He washed and then changed into scrubs and mask as he entered her room.

Damon took a seat next to her and couldn't stop his tears as he saw the love of his life laid unconscious in front of him, her skin looks pale and lips dried while she hooked with drip and wires to monitor her heart rate.

"I'm so sorry baby! I should have been here with you, taking care of you while you were fighting from sickness."

He gently grabbed her palm and caresses her hand especially her ring.

"Please open your eyes baby. I need you to get well soon because without you my whole life is meaningless."

He then remembers a time a few months back when his mom got sick and he was scared for his mom. It was Elena who comforted him with her kindness and beliefs.

**(Flashback.**

**Damon sat outside in the living room while Stefan checked on their mother. He was trying to be strong but old fears are returning in his head. **

**Before he could succumb to those fears he felt Elena's hand in his as she cupped his cheeks. "Your mother is the strongest person I knew and I believe she is going to be all right."**

**He scoffed at her belief. "How can you be so sure? What if this sickness triggered her previous sickness to return." **

**He thought that his girlfriend will scold him but instead she merely stares at him. "God didn't give her health back so he could take her away again."**

**This time he kept his mouth shut but she saw right through him because she made him look her in the eyes. "We don't know what is going to happen next but you know something? Whenever I am scared or feeling helpless, I pray and it's my belief that if we pray for something with our whole heart then God will give that thing to us."**

**Damon felt tired and unsure but he can see hope in Elena's eyes so he decided to humour her. "Can you pray for me? I don't know how and besides I am sure he will listen to you more."**

**Elena kissing his hand before joining them together. "He will listen to you too and one day you will believe in him too, for now, let's pray for your mom"**

**He watched as she kept their hands joined as she prayed for his mom and even though he still has his doubts, he knows one thing that he believes in her.**

**End of Flashback)**

He blinked back his tears and for the first time, he was ready to believe as he began praying for the love of his life. He prayed for Elena, her health and her happiness and he kept praying all words he remembers ever hearing from her voice.

"Please, God! You gave me Elena when I was someone who could never be worthy for a girl like her and yet she fell in love with me. You bring her in my life and my life becomes worth living and now I want to build my life with her. I want to give her love, happiness, marriage, family and everything I am capable of"

He broke down as he prayed with his eyes closed. "Please God, She always believed in you, in finding good in people, she even found the real Damon inside me, so please don't let her belief in you go fail. Bring her back to me as healthy and happy as she was before."

It was then he felt pressure on his palm. Damon's eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was doe-like eyes watching him with love and then slowly a small smile form on Damon's face.

Elena didn't know if she was dreaming or not but as her eyes try to clear her haze she heard the most wonderful thing that she never thought of hearing as her boyfriend kissed her palm and cried out these words. "Thank you so much, God! Thank you for not breaking our belief."

Damon buzzed nurse who called his brother who came within minutes with nurse Carol.

"Sir please step outside." She ushered him out and he didn't have to wait long because soon he heard the good news that Elena's temperature is dropping. He felt a huge weight off his shoulder and he couldn't help but in believing that God really listen to him and he believes that no matter what happens in life, God will always look after his family.

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go, this chapter was kind of spiritual and important because of what is coming next. Sticking with the may story, I believe this story will be done in a few chapters. So please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more. Also please check out my other stories especially Desires because I can assure you it will be a really great story. **


	21. You Are My Life

**You Are My Life.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me, the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Tia Salvatore, Happy Gilmore, Tandy Jean, Manatees Forever, Damonfangirl, Riley 38, Orions Belte, Delna4ever25, Crickett 1.0, Taffy Marie and my Guest reviewer. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. **

It's been three weeks since that night in the hospital and even though Elena fully recovered within ten days, her fiancé has taken a month leave of absence on her behalf and ordered complete bed rest until he is sure about her recovery.

At first, she loved getting pampered by Damon, he was even more attentive towards her needs, from feeding her food to bathing her, he did as much as possible.

Then after having all the rest and best kind of care she start getting better but Damon refused to believe in her recovery and continue taking care of her and days turned into weeks of smothering which began to slowly drive her crazy.

Elena's patience snapped one night when she wanted to help him with dinner they held for Lilly and Stefan but he completely refused her help. "I can manage on my own babe, besides I don't want you to exert yourself and get sick again." Before she could argue he kissed her head and then ordered her to sit down with others and enjoy herself.

"Stefan please talk to your brother! He won't let me do anything!" She complain when he left to get dessert.

It was then Stefan and Lily ask her to let him take care of her. "He blames himself for not being here when you needed him most."

Stefan did his best to explain what his brother had gone through "You were unconscious Elena but seeing you in that hospital bed brings some painful memories for Damon when our mom was hospitalized."

"Stefan is a right sweetheart." Her future Mother-in-law gently patted her hand. "You are not just love of his life but also part of his family and my son had always been there for his family in their worse times. So you can understand his guilt and pain when he saw you in that state."

They get quite when Damon joined them with plates of molten chocolate lava cakes.

For next few days, Elena let Damon take care of everything until one day when new cars were arriving at his showroom and he was hesitant to leave her alone because Stefan was busy with the hospital, Lily was out with her friends and none of their friends is free to babysit her.

"I will be fine Damon, besides I have recovered for days even Stefan confirmed that at dinner."

She can see how reluctant he is about leaving her so to assure her fiancée she gives him a huge smile. "Go, Damon! I promise to take care of myself while you are gone."

He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly in his arms as if scared to let her go. To her relief, he finally releases her and grabbed his keys and wallet. "I will try to come back as soon as I can." He then gently cupped her face, his eyes held all his fears that clenches Elena's heart. "Promise me you will call me if you need me for anything."

Threading their hands together she kissed on his hands. "I promise you, Damon, I will call you if the need arise." At her assurance he finally able to leave her and once he reached his car he waves at her and she sends flying kiss at his direction bringing a huge smile on his face.

She watched as he drives away and then rushed inside to play a song _**I feel Good **_on her I pod as she dances and whoops around her house.

She grabbed her phone and made the first call. "_**Thank you so much Will, Now please do me a favour and keep him busy till seven p.m." **_

"_**Okay Elena, your fiancé won't leave till seven but if he calls you then you better handle him." **_

After she hang-up, Elena made the next call. _**"Bree, Damon has left, I only have few hours to prepare everything so please hurry up and get Rose over here as soon as possible."**_

"_**Don't you worry girl, we will be there in twenty minutes," **_Bree assured her and then she quickly hang-up and decide to make her famous Chicken roast and baked potato for tonight's dinner.

By the time everything was in oven her friends finally arrived each carrying shopping bag and with them, they brought Rose's friends who brought all her facial equipment with her.

Rose didn't waste any time as she reintroduced them again. "This is Mary and Mary this is Elena who I once brought to your parlour. She has been under weather and that's why she needs your services ASAP."

"Don't worry Rose, I will groom your friend in no time," Mary assured her and then turned to stare Elena. "Where I can set my stuff?"

"Follow me please, Girls can you do other things?" Her friends gave her thumbs up and then quickly began working on their task while Elena led Mary to the guest room so she can ready herself for tonight.

**############**

It was almost eight pm by the time Damon finally returned and open the door. "Baby! I am at home!"

He then finally noticed dim lights and their house lit with scented candles as his girl stood near the dining table dressed in long silk off-shoulder black dress. Her make up was light except for her eyes that looked really seductive and her hair were gathered on one side.

"What's going on?" He finally managed to ask once his brain starts functioning again.

Elena finally crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You had been taking such good care of me, so I thought to treat you tonight." Giving a quick kiss on his cheek she tugged his arm. "Come, you will love what I planned for us tonight."

Damon gulped but followed her anyway as she led him towards the table. He saw delicious dinner and red wine as they settled down. "You prepared all this?" He finally asks as Elena carved the chicken. "Not everything, Rose and Bree were here to help me out."

She watched him smiling in relief, still worrying over her, she realized. "How was your day? Tell me about the new cars." Apparently, that question was enough to distract her fiancé as he began telling her about his day at work.

By the time their desert was finished Damon was boosting about a potential sale. "I mean the cars that came today already got their booking, at this rate we are going to open our second showroom in Manhattan in no time!"

Elena's heart swelled with pride and happiness. "That's great Damon! I am sure you will achieve more success if you continue working with this kind of dedication and determination."

He smiled and then start gathering their plates even when she protests to leave it but he didn't listen and carried them to the kitchen.

It took him ten minutes but by the time he was done, he couldn't see Elena in the living room anymore.

"_**Maybe she went to bed." **_He thought and then made his way towards their room.

To his surprise, their room was lit with candles and rose petals spread on their bed but Elena was not there. "Elena?"

"In here!" Her voice came through from their adjoining bathroom and when he stepped inside he found his fiancée glowing in the candlelit bathroom while she sat in tub that was covered in a bubble bath. "Care to join me, my love?" She asks while her eyes roam over his body.

"Baby?" He was hesitating, still thinking about her health but she starts pouting as she held her hand out for him. "Won't you gave me company? To keep me warm."

Elena tried her best to contain her triumphant smile appearing on her face as Damon start stripping in front of her.

She licked her lips as he finally revealed his gorgeous body to her and then she quickly made room for him as he joined her in their huge white bathtub.

For a few minutes, Damon closed his eyes as he soaked himself in warm water but then he felt the trail of soft kisses on his neck making their way towards his jaw.

He took a huge calming breath as he looks down to see his fiancée as she starts laying kisses on his chest while her hand were busy making their way to his hardened member. "I thought you were going to rest today?"

She looked so mischievous as she finally grasps his aching manhood and gives it a firm stroke. "I'm fine Damon besides I didn't do much just put dinner in the oven and only groom myself while Rose and Bree helped me out with rest."

"Elena!" but she sealed their lips before he could utter something about her health. When he broke their kiss, she starts pleading with him. "I am fine Damon! Please trust me, baby, at least trust your brother! Who is, by the way, a certified doctor, last time I checked?" She was frustrated and on the verge of tears.

"Elena, baby don't cry." He wipes her tears away and hugged her close to him as he finally admits. "I was so scared baby! I would have killed myself if something ever happened to you because Elena for me you are everything." Elena gasp when he made her look in his intense eyes that were brimming in tears too. "You are my life Elena Gilbert and without you, I can't imagine living in this world."

"You are my life too Damon, I love you so much that sometimes I can't believe that you are mine!"

He kissed her forehead and then all over her face before kissing her lips. "I love you too baby, that's why I couldn't bear seeing you like that! I still can't forgive myself, Elena, I mean I should have figured it out when your voice sounds off but I thought you were missing me, what kind of man I am? Even after all my love declaration, I couldn't figure out you were ill."

More tears spill from his eyes but Elena shushes him and wiped his tears away. "Don't you dare blame yourself! You were far and it was my decision to hide my sickness from you, beside you took such great care of me once you arrive. Ask your brother, even he will admit that your care did wonders in my recovery."

Damon didn't seem convinced but Elena was done convincing him as she straddles on top of him. "Damon Salvatore you better believe me when I tell you this." His eyes widened when she slipped on his member with ease, making him groan as he felt her warmth clenching his manhood. "You are the reason I am here today, your love is the reason I am healthy and I am so much happy to be here in your arms."

She then kissed him passionately and then order him in a breathy voice. " You will let me love you and you will love me back as long we are part of each other's life."

He could barely nod his head when she began to move on top of him in earnest, her nails raking over his shoulder and chest as she grabbed him for support.

Her long hair was spilt like a curtain all around them as she kept kissing him. The water was splashing around them but they didn't care as they frantically love each other.

Finally, after pleasure reach, it's height they both reached their climaxes together. Elena was wrapped in his arms and felt more close to him if that was even possible.

Damon gently slipped out of her and then cleaned themselves up, pulling her out he then wrapped her towel around her before grabbing one for himself.

Once they both were dried enough, they didn't bother with clothes and laid naked on their bed as Damon pulled covers around them. As he was about to turn off lamp his eyes fell on his fiancée who has this giddy smile on her face. "What's with the face?"

Her smile grew as she kissed his chest before replying. "I am happy."

And as they slept in each other's arms they both were truly happy with being in love with each other.

**############**

**Author Notes.**

**Here you go, another chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy this one because pain is on the horizon. For those who have read May's Love, Sex, Sin and Porn. They might know what is about to come and as much as I don't want that to do it, I am staying faithful to that plot. So please those who didn't read that story go check it out. Oh, send me your review and motivate me as I complete this story soon.**

**P.S, please check out Desires, it will mean a lot to me.**


	22. Unbearable Pain

**Unbearable Pain.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Srabanti Karmakar, Happy Gilmore, Crickett 1.0, Tandy Jean, Damonfangirl, Delan4ever25, Orion Belte, Manatees Forever, Riley 38, Tia Salvatore, Taffy Marie and my guest's reviewers thank you so much for your lovely reviews. **

_**Special Notes.**_

_**I hope you have refresh your memories, if not then brace yourself, and check out the end of the chapter for reference before you continue.**_

"So how about February 2nd?" "Damon suggest as they both were brushing their teeth side by side. "This way we will have Valentine honeymoon."

Elena shakes her head and then hurriedly rinse her mouth to reply to her fiancée. "For the last time, we are having a summer wedding! It will give us nine months for preparations and my family can easily attend a summer wedding."

She felt arms wrapped around her and through the mirror, she saw Damon pouting behind her while giving her sad looks. "It's so far away whereas February is only a few months away and I really do want to marry you sooner rather than later."

Reaching out she ruffled his black locks and then turned around to face him. "In my eyes, we are already married, a wedding is now just something to bind us in everyone's eyes." Damon couldn't help but smile in agreement. "So please let's do this properly, with all our family members present to celebrate this day with us."

She knew he will agree with her logic and to her relief, he finally nods his head in agreement. "Okay fine but we are going to spend Christmas with your family, I really want to meet them."

She pretends to think seriously making him nervous for a few seconds.

"Okay, but I'm warning you beforehand." He knew what she's going to say. "We have to buy dozens of Christmas presents because I have a huge family and they all are going to be there."

_**Okay, that was not I thought she is going to warn me about. **_Damon thought as Elena moves towards their room.

She was turning their bed covers over when she saw Damon, who apparently has a frown on his face. "What? Did thought of dozen gifts finally scared you off?"

Her smile was teasing as they both settle down on the bed. "It's not present that bothers me, it's my past that I am worried about."

He felt scared even voicing his thoughts out loud. "Your family is so religious, How will they accept me after learning about my past?"

He dares to glance at her, bracing himself for shame or tense look on her face but instead she seems calm and deep in thought. "Look, Damon, I love my family and my whole life I followed their values and tried my best to lead my life in a way that will make them proud of me."

He didn't know where she was going with this but he let her talk. "I craved for their approval in all aspects and nothing will please me more if they gave us their blessings."

She then gently held his face and her eyes have a certain spark in them as she says. " But when it's come down loving you and my choice to marry you then I don't need anyone approval nor I care what they think because if they can't look past your former profession to see what a kind-hearted, loving, person you are then in my eyes they can't truly see the real love and goodness in this world."

Damon was not that much sensitive before but this girl is making him Mr Sensitivity, whenever she says something like this.

"So you won't care if they, reject me because of?" He was unable to complete because Elena hugged him tightly to chase away his fears. "I don't care, You are my present and my future and I won't let anyone come between us, even if it's my family."

Pulling away she pinches his cheek. "Now Relax will you! Besides, I am sure they will love you, so don't worry about it."

She sounds so confident that he decided to let her be happy for a while, he also decides to hide his fear and start preparing himself for meeting his in-laws."

**############**

It was a busy day at the showroom and both Damon and Will were busy with clients, they didn't have time for lunch or to even check their phone out.

It was late in the afternoon when Damon phone starts constantly ringing. "Ignore it, man, we are about to finalize our deal," Will whispered him in the ear as he reached out for his phone.

"It could be important or an emergency." He whispered back and excuse himself to take the call.

Pulling his phone out he saw his brother's number. "Hey, Steff."

"_**Damon hurry up! Elena is admitted to the hospital." **_

He didn't hear rest and was already running outside. The next few minutes were blur until he reached the hospital where his brother take him straight to his fiancée room.

"What happen Stefan?" He asks as he saw her once again laid on a hospital bed, only this time her eyes were open but she lay motionless. "Sit down brother."

When Damon finally settled down he noticed pain in Stefan's eyes. "Elena, She accidentally tripped down on the stairs of her school."

"Did her head got fracture! Please tell me she is not in coma or worse?!"

Stefan shakes his head and tried his best to deliver this painful news to his brother who was on his breaking point. "Elena is fine, the impact didn't fracture her brain but." He took a deep breath as he finally says. "The impact caused miscarriage, the test shows it was only four weeks ofs of pregnancy, so chances are that she was not aware during the fall.."

"And now?" Stefan gave him a nod and patted his back. "I'm really sorry Damon but she heard us before we begin treating her."

Damon was not angry at him, in fact, he felt strangely numb with pain, how is it possible to feel loss over something you never even had?

" Can I see her?" He finally asks and saw his brother nodding his head. Before he could move Stefan hugged him and apologize for something that was not his fault.

His feet felt heavy as he approached towards the girl who he loved more than his life, who now looked so vulnerable and there was unbearable pain in her eyes as she stared ahead.

She didn't even notice when he sat down nor when he grabbed her hand. "Elena." At his voice, she finally moves as if her body unfreeze itself and finally her beautiful eyes acknowledge him beside her own pain.

"Damon, our ba.." It was like dam burst open of Unbearable pain between them as he began to cry along with her in gut-wrenching sobs and as they held each other, they both knew what exactly they lost today, and he knew that no matter what happens from now on, no matter how much it hurt him, he will try his best to make them survive this unbearable pain.

**############**

**The passage from May's story to refresh your memories.**

_**(Chapter three Damon thoughts)**_

We'd been trying for a child for a couple of months , our doctor had told us that Elena had some problem due to which , it was unlikely she'd ever get pregnant , she was heartbroken and told me to leave her be, since she'd been taught by her family that a woman who couldn't bear a child was no good, but I told her that it never matters to me and that she was the women that I wanted to spend my life with.

**(**_**Chapter three Elena telling her father about pregnancy, previous complication and miscarriage)**_

do you know dad, we were trying to get pregnant, our doctor told us that there was rare chance that we could ever, he could have left me then and there, he could have chosen someone less problematic, more fertile, you know the kind of woman you'd want for Jeremy, but he stayed, he stayed dad, he made me laugh when I thought I was worthless, he cried with me when I lost my first baby, dad, he would never leave and that's what I love the most about him,

**############**

**Author's Notes.**

**So I am sorry but as you read it was part of the plot, the next chapter will explore this complication. Only a few chapters left and little surprise so send me your reviews and motivate me to write more and complete this story.**

**P.S (; Self-promotion checks out my other stories too and Crossover Desires.**


	23. Not Worthy Of You

**Not Worthy Of You.**

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me, the only plot is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlett 2112, Manatees Forever, Crickett 1.0, Tia Salvatore, Orions Belte, Happy Gilmore, Riley 38, Tandy Jean, Taffy Marie, Delana4Ever25, Damonfangirl and my guest reviewers. Thanks to my readers who favourite or follow this story.**

It seems time has stopped in her world even though a month has passed away since her life turned upside down. In fact, her life felt like a roller coaster for a past year and a half ever since she met Damon.

There were definitely some high moments, the moment when she fell in love with him, the moment she trusted him enough day by day to give herself completely to him and the wonderful day when they decided to marry each other.

They have the low point too in their relationship but none is lower than when they lost their baby, the same baby who they never knew and they never will, nor they will ever feel the joy of parenthood again.

She still remembers those awful words that ruined every hope and dreams she ever had for having her own family.

_**(Flashback.**_

_**Both Elena and Damon sat in her hospital room, waiting for Stefan and Gynaecologist Dr Fell to arrive for her last check-up before they discharge her from the hospital.**_

_**The second their door open they both knew something is wrong because Stefan was trying his best to remain calm but somehow his green eyes were full of sorrow.**_

"_**Miss Gilbert how are you feeling this morning?" Elena who was trying to catch Stefan's eyes turned to stare at her doctor as she replies. "I am fine, or as fine I could be in these circumstances."**_

_**Her doctor gently smiled in understanding as she opens the file in her hand. **_

_**After a minute or two she closes her file and for a second Elena thought she was hesitant about something but bracing herself to reveal something highly unpleasant.**_

"_**Miss Gilbert according to Dr Salvatore you have been involved in an accident a few years back?" When she nodded in confirmation Dr Fell continues. "Well apparently at that time you were affected little near your placenta but not that much to cause any kind of harm to your health."**_

_**Elena couldn't understand why they are bringing that accident now. "But I got completely healed? Ask Stefan? He was the one assisting my Doctor."**_

_**Her friend stepped closer and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Yes you were healed but Elena many injuries leave their mark and even if they healed and for some reason experience same trauma again then those old wounds return again, only this time much worse than before and unfortunately the exact same thing happened in your case."**_

_**Dr Fell then took her previous ultrasound and current ultrasound reports and start explaining how her fall affected her placenta and her previous wounds contributed to making things worse. She starts saying a bunch of medical stuff but by the time she came to an end her hopes shattered all over again and for the first time she heard Damon voice, which sounds as broken as she felt from inside. "What's she meant to say, Stefan?!"**_

_**Stefan stared at her as he explained his brother the horrible meaning behind Doctor's words. "We need to start her treatment as soon she gets better but we want both of you to be mentally prepared that her chances of conceiving again are not that high and there is a huge possibility that she won't..." **_

"_**Don't you dare finish those words !" Damon snapped while he wrapped his arms around her. "If she wants a baby then she will get pregnant again!"**_

_**He then cupped her face and kiss her tears away. "Don't you feel disheartened, as soon you will heal again we will start your treatment and I will get the best treatment possible out there for you but don't think for one second that all hope had vanished, that you lost your chance."**_

_**Elena didn't have the same hope but seeing him so confident and hopeful made her belief in his words rather than what Doctors told them.**_

"_**Okay." She wiped her tears and agreed to be hopeful again.**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Damon and Stefan found the best Gynaecologist in the city for her. Even though Dr Olivia Parker treatment cost Damon dreams of opening his second showroom but he didn't care and assured her that his first priority will always be her well being.

So far Dr Olivia gave her hope that if treatment shows good results then her chances of conceiving will rise more.

Everything was going great, and in two weeks they were going to start trying again but the hope that one man had given her was crushed by another important man in her life.

**(**_**Flashback **__**Earlier **__**today.**_

_**She wanted to hear her mother's voice but it was her father who attended her call. **_

" _**Isobel is with other women of our family, they are going to drop your cousin Freya in a convent where hopefully she will train hard and if God blessed her then your cousin will become Nun."**_

_**Elena felt shocked because only two years ago her cousin got married. "Nun? But what about her husband? Freya loves her husband so much and last time we talked they were thinking about having a baby?"**_

_**The line went silent and then she heard the grave voice of her father. "Your cousin is barren Elena and barren women is not worthy enough to stay married. Your cousin marriage had broken last month and now she is going to start her new life, the life she was chosen for."**_

_**Her father change topic soon afterwards but his words of barren women being unworthy of marriage stuck inside her brain and like a poisonous weed, those words start killing all hope that Damon has given her.**_

_**End of Flashback)**_

**############**

Damon felt drained as he returned from the long meeting, Will and Enzo were little pissed but after a while, they both understand that he needs money for Elena's treatment. He promised his friends that as soon they have baby, he will work harder and they will open their second showroom in the near future.

"Elena?" he called her as he stepped inside their bedroom only to be halted in his tracks when he saw packed suitcases beside their bed where she was sitting.

"Are we going somewhere? I don't remember any plans.." He scratches his head in confusion as he tries to remember but then he noticed tear stain face of her fiancé.

In a few quick steps, he crossed the distance between them and sit beside her as he cupped her face to wipe those tears away from her beautiful eyes. "What's the matter, baby? Tell me what can I do to make you feel better?"

She shakes her head and kissed his palm. "You already did so much for me, it's because of you that I experienced so much love and joy."

She looked away and he can see new tears falling to join old ones. "It's me who can't do anything for your happiness! I am barren Damon and in my family, barren women are not worthy to be someone wife and that's why."

"Oh come on!" He cut her off before she can finish this nonsense. "Barren women are not worthy?! Well then in my eyes your family needs to checked by shrink because if anyone can believe in this of nonsenses is humanly retarded in my opinion."

Elena gaped at him but his face softened. "I am a former porn star, who is sitting with most kind-hearted beautiful women and if that woman thinks she is not worthy of someone like me then I don't know what being worthy meant at all."

He can see his word had affected her but there was doubt when she asked. " But Damon? What will you do if I never gave you children?"

"Then we will make Stefan to gave us a lot & lots of nieces and nephews to spoil rotten with our love before we send them back to my brother or better we could adopt as many children we want and spoil them rotten with love before we send them to spend time with their uncle Stefan."

A small smile breaks on her face as she asks. "If Stefan is taking care of them in the night then what are we going to do?"

"We will be busy making love, Duh!" He rolled his eyes as if that's a most obvious thing in the world.

"You will keep loving me even if I can't give you children?" She asked in a vulnerable voice.

"You don't even need to ask baby, because I can forget anything but I will keep loving you no matter what happens in this life."

She burst into fresh tears but this time she envelopes him in her arms and held him tight as if she will never let him go.

"Please forgive me, Damon! I was so stupid to even think that I was not worthy of you."

"You are far more worthy for a guy like me, and don't you ever call yourself barren because I believe that we will hold our child one day."

And he believes they will become parents one day and that's why he prays every day to God that their child came soon in their lives.

**###########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Here you go second the last chapter of this story. The last chapter will soon arrive and then surprise epilogue. So please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	24. Heading To Meet The In-Laws

**Heading To Meet The In-Laws.**

**Author's Note.**

**The characters do not belong to me, the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Starlight So, Riley 38, Orions Belte, Delana4ever25, Happy Gilmore, Cricket 1.0, Tia Salvatore, Manatees Forever, Damonfangirl, Tandy Jean, Taffy Marie, Srabanti Karmakar and my guests reviewers thank you so much for your lovely reviews and thanks to my readers who followed or Favourite this story. **

Christmas lights lit all over the city and everyone is busy in preparations for the festivities. Keeping up with upcoming holiday spirit Bree decorated her bar with a beautiful tree that sat in the corner with twinkle fairy lights, red stocking hung on the counter and mistletoe hung on the various places.

Elena and Stefan were on the pool table, competing with each other when Elena got stuck at the shot. "I'm so going to win." Stefan boasts much to her annoyance.

"Not so fast my dear friend." Elena smirk at him before calling over her shoulder. "Honey!"

Damon appeared while holding two bottles of beer as he makes his way towards his girlfriend who held out her pool cue for him. "Please take the next shot for me, your brother is winning. "She gave him her adorable pout that makes Damon putty in her hands.

"Be prepared to lose." He warned his brother as he gave him a playful look.

Reaching behind his girlfriend he placed beers on the table and then make her lean down in correct position.

"Eye on the ball." He instructed while sweetly kissing her on the cheek which brings a smile on her face.

She glanced back at him and ask slyly. "How will I concentrate with you pressed so sensually behind my back?"

Giving her quick peck he made her focus her attention back to the game. "Now gently slide the cue back and slide forward to hit!"

Together they took shot and ball went straight into the pocket making Stefan groaned while Elena jumps and did her victory dance. "I win! You lose!, I win! You lose!"

Damon watched the happiness on her beautiful face and for a moment he forgot that she was the same girl who a few months ago was ready to give up on her happiness.

Elena wrapped her arms around him and kissed all over his face. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Traitor!" He watched Stefan screaming like a small child " I am your brother! Your blood and yet you side with her!"

Before he could reply his girlfriend turned around and gave him a cheeky answer. "He on my side because I can give him this and much more." To prove her point she kissed him passionately.

"Ewe!" Stefan cringed. "You are worst than him, I swear your increasing P.D.A is making me barf more and more."

"Grow up Steff, you wouldn't mind indulging in P. if you have a girlfriend yourself." Elena teases him making his brother turn red.

They start bickering and Damon laughed hearing their silly banter.

"It's decided! We are getting your girlfriend to my wedding." Elena told him with a hint of finality. "My sister Caroline is your age and I think she will be perfect for you."

"Oh please, one Gilbert is enough for our family," Stefan told her while rolling his eyes.

"Idiot." Damon sighed and took the chair as his fiancée screeched. "What do you mean by 'One Gilbert is enough'?"

Damon missed those days when he was the one causing trouble. Nowadays it's up to him to solve their sibling-like fights.

Yet he loves watching them so carefree and now Elena is such a deeper part of his family that she and Stefan love each other like real brother and sister and for his mom, Elena is her lovely daughter she always wanted in her family.

"Okay you two, cut it out." Damon finally intervened and gave them their beers to cool them down.

" Sweetheart let him be, I'm sure he will find a nice girl soon and Steff, Elena is right you need to find a girlfriend before you reach a new level of broodiness."

They both looked like children getting scolded from an elder. "Sorry." They told him before turning towards each other and pulling each other in an embrace. "I shouldn't have done that victory dance."

"It's okay and no matter what I say in my sore loser mode, truth is you are my family Elena, You are true Salvatore through and through and we Salvatore's can't stay mad with each other. "

Just like that silly defeat were forgotten as three Salvatore's enjoyed their beer.

Dropping Stefan off, Damon drive towards their home as Elena chatted excitedly. "It's so great we are heading my home for Christmas! I can't wait to start planning our wedding and I'm sure with my aunt Jenna and Caroline's help most of the planning will be done in no time."

Damon smile but the more he thought about her family, the more he starts doubting this meeting.

Elena noticed her fiancé was unnaturally quiet, his mind was somewhere else as they reach home.

She starts getting worried when he didn't even notice the new lingerie she wears for the bed to become a pleasant distraction from whatever is bothering him.

He didn't even acknowledge her as she laid beside him, his eyes remain fixed at the ceiling.

"Okay, that's it." She finally cupped his face and make him look at her. " Who are you and where is my Damon? Because there is no way my Damon won't notice my new red lingerie."

Damon couldn't help but raked his eyes at her beauty. "You grew even more gorgeous as each day passed but tonight my nerves are getting best of me to truly appreciate how sexy my fiancé look."

Propping her head on hand she stares at him curiously. "Is this about our visit to Mystic Falls?" He nodded his head which makes her frown. "You are the most charming man I ever met and I'm sure they will.."

"What about my past?" He finally said out loud before she can finish whatever she was going to say.

" Let's face it, Elena, Your family is so religious that they will never accept my past."

"So what!? I love you and you make me so happy, If I don't care about your past then they shouldn't too and besides, after what my elders did with my cousin Freya, I don't care damn about their judgment or opinion."

Damon couldn't help but stare at his fiancée in admiration.

"Two things, first of all, the damn word never turned me on until I hear it from you just now." She crinkles her nose which he sweetly kissed.

"Secondly, no matter how judgmental or wrong you think their ways are but at the end of a day, I know you love them all. I also knew that you won't be truly happy unless they are part of our lives."

She hugged him tightly and deeply sigh. "Then what we are going to do? Because if they won't accept you then I will choose your weather they disowned me for it."

He was quiet for a while and she can see him hesitant about speaking his mind. "Damon?"

"We can hide my past?" He saw her eyes widened but he continues. "Just hear me out, you yourself said they are extremely religious and dislike big cities, so there is a great chance that none of them has ever watched porn in their lives and since they won't visit often let's just keep my past under wrapped."

Elena felt uneasy but he made her look at him. "I know it's wrong but if this way they are content and happy about our relationship then what's so wrong with hiding my past?"

She contemplated for next few minutes and finally agreed with him and as the day arrived for their departure she kissed him deeply and assured him.

"No matter what happens, No matter what my family says, I want you to remember that from now on, you and I will be together, forever."

He gave her his brightest, happy smile as he asked. "Forever?" kissing him again she promised him. "Forever."

With that promise both Damon and Elena drive away into their beginning of Forever.

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go, the last chapter of this story and as most of you can guess I have ended just before from where May's story starts. Now on to surprise I am planning two chapters Epilogue that will show their wedding and the day they will become parents. So please send me your review and motivate me to complete this story for you lovely people.**

**P.S; check out my crossover story Desires. It will mean a lot to me.**


	25. Author 's Notes

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Dear Readers.**_

_**On first November I lost my Father, M. Arshad Khan, due to Heart Attack. It's a really hard and painful time for me and my family and that's why I am taking Break from F.F for a time being. That's being said, I will return when I can. I request all my readers to show some patience and pray for my family and my father soul.**_

_**Thank you all...Aisha.**_


	26. New Beginnings Part One

_**New Beginnings Part One.**_

_**Author's Notes.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who reviews and send their condolences in the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the first part of this epilogue.**_

_**(Wedding Day).**_

It was the first day of February and despite chilled weather, the sun appears brightly to make this day pleasant for the occasion.

Entire Gilbert family were busy as they received guest at the Lakehouse where the ceremony is about to start in few hours.

Caroline Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore were walking hand in hand as they made their way towards Elena's room. "You think they have dressed up by now?" She whispered as they quickly passed by aunt Charlotte.

"They better be, your father already asked me twice if Damon starts getting ready and trust me lying has never been my forte, so I dodge answering him by making excuses for some nonexistent errands. " He grumbles and to his surprise, Caroline starts laughing at his predicament.

"Well you can't blame my father, your brother impregnated his daughter out of wedlock and I think Rebecca already informed elders that he spent last night in my sister's room."

Stefan couldn't help but roll his eyes."Well, he can't undo what's already done and besides, they are happy about the pregnancy and getting married before their child is born on your father's demand soo." He trails off when she leans in to kiss his cheek. "At least he likes you, he even gave me permission to date you once I moved to New York."

Bringing her hand to kiss her palm Stefan couldn't help but thank his brother and soon to be sister in law for introducing him to this girl. Caroline is like a ray of sunshine that has lightened up his gloomy life.

Soon they found themselves staring at Elena's door and without delaying any further she knocked twice. "Come in."

The second they opened the door they found Elena already dressed in her wedding gown as Their mother, aunt Jenna, Bonnie, Bree and Rose were helping her with hair and makeup.

Elena looked extremely beautiful in her white Princess style gown with a modest lace bodice and full sleeves. "I can't believe my baby is getting married!" Her mother hugged while crying her eyes out.

"How do I look?" she asked her sister who was beaming at her whereas her best friend seems to be on verge of tearing up as he said. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Steff! She walked towards him to pull him in her arms. "Thank you so much because in a way Damon is in my life because of you."

They both couldn't help but chuckle as they recall his shockingly surprise birthday party. "No matter how humiliating that surprise was, if it leads to this wonderful outcome then I will go through that hundred times over."

It was Elena's turn to get the teary eye but before she could even shed one tear her sister stepped in between them. "Okay, enough with the waterworks, you don't want to ruin your makeup sis and Stefan go check if your brother is ready and texts me when you reach at the end of the altar."

Stefan bade them 'see you soon' and went to check on his brother, upon arriving his room he knocked and stepped inside only to be halt by a scene in front of him.

His usually calm and compose brother is on verge of strangling himself with his tie. "Um? What's going on?"

"I tell you what's going on! I am getting married and this fucking tie is not cooperating with me!" His brother finally free his neck and threw his tie hard on the floor.

Damon then collapses on the bed as he held his head in an attempt to calm himself down. "I don't know what is wrong with me. This morning everything was perfect, I kissed my fiancée good morning, had nice delicious breakfast with you and mom but as soon as I came here to get dressed my mind became a jumbled mess of thoughts and nerves."

He felt bed dipped as comforting hand land on his shoulder. "Calm down Damon, It's natural to be nervous on your wedding day."

He scoffed at his brother assumption. "But why would I be nervous?! I have been waiting for this moment for months! I am so excited to start my life with my wife and kids! Then why I would feel like this?"

"It's because you will be responsible for their happiness, from now on you won't be just a son or brother but today you will be a husband and soon you will be a father and that's why despite being ecstatic for your new life it's also okay to be a little bit nervous."

Damon process wisdom behind his brother's words as Stefan picked his discarded tie and then pulled him up on his feet.

"There is a beautiful bride beaming with happiness, looking forward to seeing you at the end of that altar so for her sake calm yourself down and be the confident man I know you to be."

Hearing advice from his little brother's mouth brings a smile on Damon's face and within seconds Stefan tied his brother tie and face him towards the mirror. "Ready to get married?"

To his, relief Damon gives his famous smirk as he replied. "Hell Yeah!"

**############**

It's true Damon was nervous but the second music starts any kind of nervousness he felt fades away. He waited with anticipation as one by one bridal party emerges and if it wasn't for his brother to keep him in check then he would have rushed towards his bride and carry her himself to the altar.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of wait, he saw the first glimpse of his angel. At that moment all emotions become one great ball of hope and happiness as his future walked towards him looking breathtakingly beautiful.

For Elena the moment she saw Damon, everything else fades away. She could only see this gorgeous, handsome man who was staring at her as if she was his entire world.

She would have rushed into his arms if it was not for her father holding her as if afraid to let her go.

It could be seen by everyone how both bride and groom seem to be bursting with happiness the second Elena's father placed her hand on Damon's hand and for that moment it seems like soulmates have finally reunited forever.

They couldn't tear their eyes away from each other as they said their vows and when the moment came for them to exchange their rings their voices were filled with strong emotions as they said. "With this ring, I thee wed."

He couldn't help but wipe away happy tears that were now falling from Elena's eyes and for second his own tears of happiness threatened to spill but at that moment they heard. "I now pronounced you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."

"Thank God! Her husband said out loud before pulling her for the most passionate kiss anyone has ever received on their wedding. She could faintly hear a gasp from her side of the family as he dipped her without breaking their kiss and she would have gladly let him devoured her if not for Stefan and Caroline breaking them away.

Damon was clearly irritated by their rude interruption but then he finally registered scowl on his father in law face while his wife's grandmother Jo were winking at him with a suggestive look on her perverted face that cooled all his earlier desires. "It's better we carry this on our wedding night." His wife sweetly whispered in his ear and he totally agrees with her.

The reception was as wonderful as their wedding ceremony, Damon and Elena took beautiful pictures near lakeside as the sunset. He was glad to find an acceptable reason to touch and kiss his new wife as they take picture after picture to show their affections. "I can't wait to get you alone baby." He told her while kissing her lips for a picture. "My wife looks so beautiful that I couldn't concentrate on anything else."

"Nice blush Mrs Salvatore." They heard their photographer and a few minutes later she discreetly elbow her husband to stop his wandering hands when suddenly her mother appear. "Sweetie if pictures are done we should start with dinner."

"Yeah sure mom, we are done here." They both start following her mother towards the party. Champagne was served all around them but Elena and to her surprise, Damon stick to the water. When did she ask why he is not drinking? he just shrugged and said. "It does not feel right to enjoy our wedding drink without you so I will drink with you once our little one is here." She was touched with his thoughtfulness as he gently caressed her belly.

As soon dinner was done they cut their wedding cake and Damon did his best to smear cake on her face without ruining her gown.

Her sister took her away to clean her face and once Rose helped her fix her makeup she went back to begin their first dance as husband and wife.

Damon held his wife in his arms as they start dancing to _**Give Me Love**_. His new sister in law helps them with practising Waltz since her secret passion has always been to be a professional dancer and ever since Elena rebels against her family many of the other kids are now following their own passions and dreams.

At least he got a young generation of Gilbert's vote on his side plus Ric and Jenna but they are cool people and to his horror Grandma Jo who couldn't keep her eyes off him. The elder on the other hand thou have accepted him but he knew that they wish Elena had chosen someone they deem fit for their perfect daughter.

He then felt his wife laying her head on his shoulder as they continue to dance and he knew that even though he is not worthy of her but there is one truth that no one can love her more than him.

And as he watched his father and mother in law and saw a smile on their faces he knew that they would have agreed with this fact.

Soon song ended and She saw her father approaching for Father/ Daughter dance. "May I have this Dance?"

For a second she felt her husband hold on her tightened but then he smiles and gives her hand to her father before making his way towards his mom.

"I have to say seeing you this much happy give me a tremendous amount of happiness too."

For a second Elena couldn't believe her ears but her father softly laughs at her shocked expression. "I won't lie to you when I said that Damon is not the guy for my perfect Daughter but that day when you stood up for your love and later how our children open up about their dreams, it was then I finally realized something."

He felt little ashamed but still, he continues. "Family values should never be placed above family members and their happiness. I'm sorry for what we did to your cousin Freya and Thank God that Damon is not like her husband or like us for that matter. I'm glad that he values your happiness above all, that's make him far better guy than anyone out there for you."

By this time there were tears spilling from her face which her father wiped away.

"Is everything okay," Damon asks as soon their song was ended. "Everything is a great son." He told him and then pat his back before excusing himself.

Damon who was frozen at the word Son turned to stare at his wife who despite in tears has a smile on her face.

"Did he call me?" She laughed at his shocked face and pull him in her arms as new song begin.

"Don't be so shock my dear husband, you are after all son in law of Gilbert family. So get used to all new relationship that comes along with it."

It was truly being with her change his life for better, and as he looked around he can see two Salvatore and entire Gilbert family as part of his own family and all thanks to this wonderful woman Elena who made an honest and respectable man out of Porn star and for that he will always thank God, Gilbert's and his brother whose birthday changed his life forever.

**############**

**Author's Note.**

**Here you go first part of epilogue chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it. Please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more.**


	27. New Beginnings Part Two

_**New Beginnings Part Two.**_

**Author's Notes.**

**The characters do not belong to me the only plot is mine.**

**Thank you to Scarlett 2112, Taffy Marie, Manatees Forever, Tia Salvatore, Crickett 1.O, Happy Gilmore, Tandy Jean, Damonfangirl, Briar Rose, Ella Termaine, Delana4ever25, Orions Belte, Riley 38, holysalvatore, Srabanti Karmakar, Forget -Me – Nott and my guest reviewers for your lovely review. Also thanks to all my readers who review, follow or favourited this story.**

**Special thanks to May who trusted me with her story and give me permission to write it's a prequel, I hope it's live up to your acceptations. So without any further delay, I gave you a second epilogue and last chapter of this story.**

**(Six months later)**

It was like any day in Stefan Salvatore's life. He woke up at six did his daily routine then head for his shift at the hospital.

For the rest of the day, everything was pretty much the same until around midday he got a call from his brother. "_Stefan, it's time we will be there in a few minutes."_

For a few seconds, his brain stopped working and then those seconds passed as he rushed out to meet his brother who arrived just in time supporting his pregnant wife and Stefan's best friend and sister-in-law.

"Stefan!" Damon sigh in relief at sight of his brother. "Thank God you were already here! Can you take care of her while I check her in?"

"Yeah sure." His brother laid a kiss on Elena's forehead and left. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Elena who was concentrating on her breathing give him a death glare. "I'm about to give birth to a whole person out of my Vergina! How do you think I am doing?!"

Stefan cringe hearing her scream and for second felt sorry for her brother who had been enduring her mood swings for months.

"Where the hell is your brother!" She screams and sure enough, Damon appears with the nurse by his side.

"I'm here sweetheart, come let's get you to settle in your room." He grabbed her wheelchair handle and start walking towards the labour room.

"Steff please inform Caroline, I had already called mom on the way."

Stefan gave his brother thumbs up and stayed to make a call to his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, both Elena and Damon were changed into gown and scrubs when her doctor Olivia arrive and start checking her up.

"When did her water bag break?" She asks and Damon was quick to answer. "Twenty minutes ago."

"Well, we can't give her epidural now because she is two cm away to deliver her baby."

At this point, Elena screams and hit her husband hard on his arm making him flinch away in pain. "Damn you! All your life you drive like maniac and today of all day you choose to be cautious!"

Damon wordlessly apologizes to their Doctor as his wife concentrate on her breathing.

"I'm so sorry baby but you can do this and think soon we will be meeting our Dylan" His wife face momentarily softened hearing their son's name.

The moment they found out that they were having a son they both had decided that their son's first name will be his own and not some namesake and it took them while to found the perfect name for their son, although it was a lot easier to decide on his middle name.

Hearing her son's name was all the motivation Elena needed at that moment. "Okay Damon, I'm ready to meet our son."

Her husband gave her encouraging smile and sweetly peck her lips as their Dr informed them. "Okay Elena, on my count push."

Elena did exactly that and pushed whenever she was instructed despite being in humongous pain. There were only two things that we're giving her strength, first her husband encouragement and second her own sheer will to bring her son into this world.

A crying sound drowned the rest of the voices as their son is born. "You did it, baby!" Damon kissed his wife forehead before heading to cut his son's

cord.

As soon nurse clean him, Dylan was handed to his mother who starts crying as she kissed her son's little head. "Look Damon, our son, our Dylan is here."

Damon who was wiping his own tears caresses his son's cheek. "Hey Dylan, it's mom and dad."

Their son then opens his eyes and Damon watched his own eyes reflecting back. "He got your eyes."

He glanced at his wife who was staring at him with lots of love in her eyes. "I'm so happy Damon, it seems like my heart will burst with happiness.

Her husband then manages to smirk at her. "Well, it's my belief that way to women's heart is to fill it with lots of love and happiness and I think our Dylan is proof enough that I manage to found a way into your heart."

**###########**

Its been hour or so when Damon finally stepped outside and saw his mom brother and sister-in-law Caroline sitting outside waiting for him.

"Damon?" His mom stood up as he reached out and hugged her tightly in his embrace. "Dylan is a perfect mom." Damon was crying with happy tears. "Healthy baby with pink cheeks, my black hair and blue eyes."

Soon he felt arms of his brother and Caroline around him who were as happy as he felt at the moment.

"Can we meet my sister and nephew?" She asks while beaming with excitement.

"In a few minutes and Care inform your Mom and Dad about their grandson's birth."

"We already called everyone," Stefan told him. "They will be here by evening and Rose, Bree, Enzo and Will are on their way."

Damon was glad that they informed everyone on his behalf and then he felt gladder when nurse informs them that Elena is ready for a visit.

Elena was exhausted but still found strange energy inside her as she held her baby boy into her arms.

It feels strange that he was not inside her anymore. For nine months she was so used to feeling his presence that now it felt little empty and even though she felt little sad there was tremendous happiness in her heart to when she saw her son for the first time.

She then heard a knock and then her husband appears with their family following him inside.

One by one they hug her and Lily was crying with joy while extending her hands. "Can I?"

Smiling at her mother-in-law Elena gently place her son in his grandmother's arm. "Oh My God! He is so adorable, just like my Damey when he was born."

Lily gently cupped Elena face with one hand, her eyes were filled with lots of emotions. "Thank you so much, dear."

Stefan was getting impatient but he waited until both his mom and girlfriend have their turn.

"Care, let uncle Stefan have his turn," Damon told her while patting her brother's back as he led him towards his son.

Caroline gently places her nephew in Stefan's arms and watch a brilliant smile from on his face. "Hey Dylan, it's uncle Stefan."

"Wanna know his full name?" Damon asks him as he joined his wife on the bed.

"I thought it's Dylan." Stefan felt confused as both parents share a secret look before turning to face him.

"Yeah Dylan is his first name but his full name is Dylan Stefan Salvatore." Elena finally reveals while beaming at his dumbfounded look.

"Dylan Stefan?" His brother was beyond surprise. "If it weren't for you then none of this would have happened in our life so we thought it's only fitting that our son's middle name will be after his uncle and Godfather who was the reason his parents met in the first place."

After months of dating her sensitive boyfriend, Caroline was quick enough to know the signs and sure enough, the second Stefan hand her Dylan he went straight to embrace Damon and Elena.

Lily watched her three children hugging each other as they share this happiness. Stefan who was still pleasantly surprised couldn't form words to express his feelings. "Guys thank you."

"No Stefan, thank you for bringing us together," Elena told him affectionately while patting his back and Damon totally agrees with his wife. "Besides there is no one we trust more than you for our son."

Pulling away Stefan stare at newly parents as they held their son once again and he has to admit that for two most opposite people he ever knew when they come together they made a perfect, complete picture of love and happiness.

**The End.**

**##########**

**Author's Notes.**

**Well, I finally complete this story. Thanks once again to everyone who read this story and please send me your review and motivate me to write more and more. **

**Also Please check out Desires and It's My Family and supports those stories too.**


End file.
